From Bar-maiden to Princess
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: Anariel, long lost daughter to King Thranduil,grew up in Bree.When she is found and brought to the Woodland realm,everything is turned upside down.A story of beginning a new,finding her place in a new and vastly different world, to learn what it means to be princess, rising to the king's never ending expectations, she's in for many trails and many failures but perhaps some good to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **September 3rd, Third Age 2940**_  
 _ **Evening**_

'Marchwarden, report again,' King Thranduil ordered in a strong voice ringing with authority, sitting behind his desk strewn with papers, he eyed Chief Marchwarden Feren.

How many years has he had his people searching only to find nothing? And now, today, his Marchwarden returns with information.

'Tell me, is it true that you and your patrol have found my daughter?' Thranduil rushed his words out hiding the hopefulness from his voice.  
Thranduil spared a glance to his son, Legolas who stood off to the side, hands clasped behind his back.

'Yes, my lord, we have found an elleth who has been living in the town of Bree. In precaution, we followed her to her home, where we found this,' Feren informed his king, as he handed over the picture his troops confiscated.

Thranduil looked over the picture in hand, he had one like it sitting on his desk, a picture of his dear wife as he would always remember her. He had no doubt that the elleth in Bree was his long lost daughter. Nodding to Marchwarden Feren he spoke, 'You leave immediately. Bring her home, by any means necessary. I want my daughter back within the safety of these walls as soon as possible, you have a month. Legolas, make the appropriate arrangements for her arrival,' Thranduil gave the orders, with a flick if his hand the king dismissed the others.

Feren left making the arrangements needed for the long journey, gathering his troops to bring the princess back home. The Chief Marchwarden of Eryn Galen was positive he was completely equipped and prepared for anything, and everything, though he was not prepared for the princess by any means.

Legolas bowed his head respectfully as he exited the kings study, hopeful that the return of his sister would be good for this realm. He worried for his father and the forest. Such darkness crept within the trees despite his ever growing efforts, and he knew the stress, and turmoil it caused their king.

Anariel wiped down tables as she made her way through the throngs of people, balancing a tray in her left hand filled with a half dozen pints of ale for a group of men at a nearby table. Passing the tankards of ale around the men grasped them roughly, sloshing the ale down the sides onto the table, grinning devilish, drunken grins. Turning her back on them noticing the grins that grew upon their faces. She knew that look all to well it always turned into trouble, she sighed hoping it would turn out to be nothing this night.

Anariel kept her eyes forwards avoiding the gazes of men that lingered too long, piling empty tankards on her tray as she swayed, and dodged her way back behind the counter where, Tom, the barkeep, called out to her to retrieve a keg of mead from the back stores.

The elleth nodded slipping out back as she wiped her hands off on her apron, listening to the boisterous laughter that filled the air, the clinking of glasses, and scraping of chairs against the wooden floor. Placing the keg down with a thud, she puffed out blowing a strand of hair out of her face before her hands even left the keg Tom was calling out to her again either to send out more drinks or grab something else from the back.

The night went on in the same fashion, she was beginning to think that this night may end without any trouble from the patrons, still she was looking forwards to closing time. By the Valar, how she would be happy to see the back of them all.

Dropping her head in annoyance as Tom called out to her bringing her attention to the back of the pub, she had gone and hoped too far as a fight broke out in the back, growling out frustrated she took off in the fighting pairs' direction. Once, for one night she would like to get through one night without having to break up somebody's drunken squabble. Dodging the blows as she side stepped around the brawling males, her graceful elven instinct coming in handy as it seemed to every night. Gathering their arms behind their backs she hooked her arm around the crook of their elbows shoving them out of the establishment into the rain, and mud closing the door behind them. Heading back again as others fought sticking up for the friends in question.

Anariel's eyes landed upon Tom at the counter, nodding his head outside the window as she threw out the last of the fighters. Anariel huffed she hadn't realize it had taken so long to gather up the fighting group. 'And that goes for the rest of you lot,' her voice rang over the hollering, and laughing bunch that remained in the pub, 'Out,' she called realizing it was now time for them to close, 'you don't have to stop drinking but you do have to get out of here.'

'Thank you,' Tom breathed out as he gathered his own belongings preparing to head home for the night to his wife. He had done most of their closing while Anariel cleaned up the fighting rubble.

'No worries, Tom, how is your wife?' Anariel asked, stacking up the chairs before she too headed out back to gather her own things.

'Well, tired. She's been staying at the midwives while I am here shouldn't be much longer. How's Anna doing?' Tom spoke, a genuine smile gracing his lips as he spoke of his wife, who was expecting their second child.

She sighed saddened, 'She's getting weaker, I doubt it'll be long, all I can hope to do is ease her pain.' They stood together in a moment of silence before she added,

'I am happy for you and your wife. Do try and enjoy the rest of your evening. I must be off I need to stop by the markets still. I will see you tomorrow.'

'You as well, and thank you,' Tom smiled, waving her good-bye.

Anariel headed through town, shoes sloshing through the thick mud, tugging at her cloaks hood trying to keep most of the rain off of her. She made her way through the markets, making a few stops picking up some vegetables, and herbs. Herbs she'd use to make a tea in hopes that it would ease Anna's discomfort.

Pushing the wooden door open to her home she wiped a stray hair from her eyes that had fallen out long ago on her walk, sticking to her cheek wet from the rain.

'Anna! Anna, are you awake?' Anariel called, placing the basket of food, and herbs upon a table before heading through the small house. 'Anna?'

'In here,' the answer came to her in a soft, muted whisper.

Slipping into the bedroom Anariel sighed her heart aching at the sight Anna had been looking worse and worse by the day.

Forcing a small smile upon her lips Anariel took a seat beside the bed passing the elderly woman a glass of water. With a sad smile she remembered all the good times they had together, having known Anna since she was a child, as she had known her mother as a child, and her mother before her. She stopped there, she didn't want to think of it all. Too many generations of mortal men had she grown to love only to see them pass. Anariel wiped at her face ridding herself of the tears of memories, and pain of the past. Looking back to Anna she realized she'd fallen asleep, her chest heaving with ragged breaths every one sounded painful as though it took a great deal of energy.

Anariel stood heading back to the kitchen leaving Anna to rest. Her eyes wandered to the mantle that held a picture of her mother before it mysteriously disappeared. She missed it more than anything. It had been the only thing she had that connected her to her true family, whoever they were. Many times Anariel considered leaving, going to find them but how was she ever suppose to find such an elf, a single lone elf, or elves who knew her. Anariel knew since she was a young elfling her mother died. So, it wasn't a matter of finding her, it was a matter of finding someone who knew her, recognized the picture but now that it was gone she felt stuck. Now more than ever.

Wiping tears from her face she let the reality of the situation sink in. Again another generation of mortal men to pass and Anariel couldn't help but wonder why she didn't leave when she had the chance. Why did she always kept putting herself through this? She had thought of leaving, often she did, it was what she was thinking now, though every time she tried she found herself already wrapped in with other mortals. Anna had yet to pass and she could not leave her now, abandon her after so long, Who would help her in her last dying days? And then there was Jane, Alfred, and their family at times she'd go watch the kids when they were at work, she already adored them and couldn't imagine walking away from them. Every time she thought she could go, save her heart this pain it became so obvious that it would cause her heartache to walk away from this town, as much as it causes her pain to stay.

* * *

 _ **September 26, T.A 2940**_  
 _ **Forenoon**_

A knock sounded at the door as Anariel busied herself around the kitchen drying, and packaging herbs. Anna had passed and Anariel grieved for her dear friend, but she knew too that it was natural and had grown to understand it over her time with the mortals. She kept herself busy so that her mind did not stray on to the loss, it was the only way of coping she knew.

Anariel wiped her hands down the front of her tunic she wrenched open the door, expecting to see Jane who said she'd be by today, instead she stood staring, stunned to see another elf before her. Gathered in the background were dozens of onlookers from all over town eyeing the newcomers.

Many of the elves, adorned in fine scaled armour, stayed sitting in the saddles of their horses, while the others stood at attention behind the elf that stood at her door.

'You are Anariel, are you not?' The ellon asked holding himself tall, and proud, hands clasped in front of him, it seemed clear that this was their leader. His face was smooth, and void of emotion as he stood before his princess. Chestnut hair half pulled back the rest hanging free to blow in the wind framing his brown eyes.

'I am, and you are?' She demanded, her face twisted in both annoyance, and confusion that turned into a sneer as she caught him looking her over. Her own darkened hair that was falling free of her braid dancing in the breeze, piercing blue eyes that glared daggers back at him.

'Very well. You are to come with us to the Woodland realm, Eryn Galen,' he spoke, a tone of authority ringing in his voice, stepping to the side he expected her to follow waving his hand towards his horse as she was to ride with him for protection.

'Ha!' Anariel cried out, making him look at her in a horrified surprise. 'I will not be going anywhere with anyone. Who the hell do you think you are?'

Every elf ordered to bring her back glanced between each other as they eyed her, though many did not speak the common tongue her body language, and tone was enough of a clue for them all. This was not what they were expecting, the blunt dark-haired elleth was nothing like their king and prince.

'I am Feren, Chief Marchwarden of the Woodland realm and I have direct orders from King Thranduil to bring you back with us,' he stated, lips pursed in annoyance being a proud elf he did not enjoy having one defy his order.

'The king?' Anariel gasped in a mock surprise not believing the elf's words.

Feren nodded in confirmation, assuming that she would now follow the orders of the king, if she would not follow his.

'Well, my apologies, Marchwarden, was it?'

'Chief Marchwarden Feren.' He growled grinding his teeth, his squared off jaw tightening in frustration.

'Oh, well you should have said it was the king's order,' Anariel mocked the Marchwarden faking an apologetic look.

'We must be off if we are to return in time. We must not disappoint Our Majesty,' Feren spoke stepping out of her way once more.

'Oh, we won't be doing anything or going anywhere. The king will have disappointed,' Anariel snapped spinning on her heels she slammed the door behind her, turning her back on them leaving them stunned at her behavior. Feren clenched his fists nodding to his first two in command and back towards the princess, giving the silent order to take the princess into custody.

Anariel paused, when no sound emitted from the wooden door she turned back two elves were stalking towards her before she could move out of their reach they had her grasped by the upper arms dragging her out of the house.

'Let me go,' she screamed her voice drowned out by the cries of outrage from her fellow citizens of Bree. |Struggling against their grip she freed her arm catching one in the cheek with her nails.

'I do apologize, strict orders from the king, to bring you back,' Feren spoke, leaping upon his horse, he helped Anariel up in front of him. With a nod of thanks to the two ellyn who tied her hands behind her back in their struggle to control their princess, he ordered the others on, 'Gwaem!' (Let's go)

They nudged their horses into a brisk canter and took off taking the princess home.

Tears streamed down Anariel's cheeks as she watched from over her shoulder the only home she ever knew fade into the distance.

Feren heard her and sighed, 'I am sorry, my lady, but we must return, king's orders.'

Anariel never responded dropping her head down when she could no longer see her home she began to focus on the movements of the horse, and his gentle breathing, trying to forget about the elf that sat behind her and those all around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **September 26, T.A 2940**

 **Evening**

Anariel leaned back against a large evergreen, wrists still bound as she watched the other elves with pure genuine curiosity, these few elves were the first of her own race she'd ever crossed paths with. Still, though, she sighed shaking her head trying to dispel the tears that began to fall, everything she knew was gone ripped from under her. Though she once wanted nothing more to leave Bree but could not force herself to do so, this was not how she had seen it happening. She wanted to be able to go back say goodbye to everyone properly.

"Quel undome," Feren greeted coming to sit beside Anariel, he could not only see and hear her tears but sense her the sadness radiating from her. Sitting beside her nearly hurt the pain she felt rolled off of her in brutal waves. He knew if they were within their realm it would have been deemed inappropriate to sit so near her, still, he could sense her loneliness and thought to help his princess in a time when she needed someone was far more important. Feren held out a piece of lembas as he asked with kindness. "Maila ten vasa?"

Anariel sat staring quirking an eyebrow at him, she took a deep breath as her tears slowed to a stop.

Feren looked at her curiously suddenly unsure if she was merely ignoring him after their ill beginning. It was then the thought suddenly struck him, their own princess could not speak their language. "Pedig edhellen?" Feren asked slowly squinting his eyes slightly.

"Listen, elf. If you haven't figured it out yet I can't understand your language," Anariel snapped out annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

Feren seemed dumbfounded by this news, "You do not speak Elvish?"

"No, the funny thing about growing up with the race of men, I haven't had any reason to speak such, besides where would I learn it from and from who?" Anariel snapped out rather impatiently.

Feren nodded in understanding, "Would you like something to eat?" Feren asked once more in the common tongue.

"Thank you," Anariel nodded gratefully, holding out her hands so that he might untie the rope.

"Here, promise not to claw at me too?" Feren asked a light teasing in his voice as he nodded to the ellon she had scratched that morning.

Anariel nodded a smile twitched at the corner of her lips as he untied her hands. Anariel accepted the lembas nibbling slowly at the waybread.

"So," Anariel began slowly glancing to the side at Feren. "The King, huh." Anariel tried to make small talk, she was so used to the hustle and bustle of Bree that the quiet mellow trip seemed odd in nature. And though she was enjoying her time in the woods she too felt guilty for she left many people behind.

"King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm," Feren informed looking towards his princess.

"You're not kidding are you?" She shook her head slightly in disbelief trying to process the information. Why would one as important as the Great Elven King want anything to do with her?

"My lady, I can assure you that I am most serious." Feren bowed his head to her as he spoke.

Anariel suddenly could not hold back her laughter, not at anything in particular, but it seemed as though there was nothing left to do, perhaps she laughed purely out of distress. "I am no lady; I am a simple barmaid. What exactly does this elven king want?"

"I cannot say. That is for his Majesty to inform you of." Feren smiled kindly in hopes of easing her mind and sorrow if only a little.

"But, why me?" Anariel pushed on. "A simple barmaid from a seriously unimportant village."

"That information is disclosed, solely for the King to relay himself," Feren answered firmly.

Anariel sighed, "Fine. Look, can we just head out? The King can relay his information and then I can return home to my life." Anariel missed everyone already. Now that she was free of the village she was questioning her thoughts of ever wanting to leave in the first place.

Feren looked over to Anariel stunned, his heart aching painfully in his chest for his princess. She hopes to go back yet, Feren knew she would not be returning, he knew she would not be leaving the Woodland Realm for a long time. The king would never allow it for some time to come, he knew how protective he could be. Feren desperately wanted to tell her, to give her some time to prepare herself for what was to come but he knew it was not his place. He had thought about it to keep himself from the king's wrath.

Still, he tried a different angle. "Do you not wish to be around your own people?" Feren questioned.

Anariel opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. What was she doing speaking to this elf? She was going to the woodland realm and leaving as soon as she could. There was no sense of getting attached or making friends, she would be going home again. Instead of answering his question she scoffed at him moving further away "Like you care."

Feren shook his head not understanding, he had thought they were getting along, speaking on fair terms together. She no longer looked towards him, sighing he nodded seeing that she no longer wished to talk. Though he had resolved to continue trying during the trip, he sensed that she was trying to close herself off. Offering a smile as she glanced back around seeing if he was still there, in hopes of bringing her some comfort though little it would do her.

Anariel watched the other ellyn pushing her unfinished food away feeling uncomfortable with the way they looked at her or rather didn't, each and every time she met one of their eyes they immediately dropped their gaze to the forest floor in a bow with a quick and simple, "Aranel nin."

After some time Anariel glanced back seeing that Feren had never left her yet. "What does it mean?" Anariel asked Feren as she noticed he still sat beside her, despite her turning her back on him and ignoring him, he sat there keeping her company still. Anariel was beginning to wonder if what the others said was ill-natured.

"I cannot say. It is not bad, though, that I promise." Feren smiled warmly.

Anariel nodded pulling her knees to her chest she rested her chin there, arms wrapped around her legs Anariel eyes glanced around the forest and the others.

Feren could see the exhaustion in her eyes, yet a weariness that spoke clear of her fear. "You need to rest."

"No, I am fine." Anariel tried to tell him and herself, she could not allow herself to rest surrounded by so many she had met only hours ago.

"Come," Feren ordered firmly, her eyes widened mouth gaping open to argue and holler when Feren pointed off to the side, Anariel followed his line of sight. A small tent had been set up, Feren bowed his head gently as he took his princess by the hand. "It is for you."

"I am fine out here."

"Perhaps, nevertheless it is yours." Feren led her passed the cloth barrier where a small makeshift bed was for her. "Rest, my lady. I will protect you." Feren stood tall grasping an arrow he stood by the entrance, leaning forward he gave the orders to watch the outside and at all cost protect the princess.

Anariel looked to him curiously wondering if she should or could trust the elf. Sighing, she dropped down onto the bed. What other choice did she really have? She felt no reason to fear him, so she nodded. "Feren, was it?" She breathed out lying back upon the bed, finding it surprisingly comfy.

"Yes," He answered confirming her question.

"Hmm," She breathed out pulling the blanket around her shoulders, "Thank you, Feren." A smile passed over her lips as she closed her eyes allowing her mind to be at rest.

Feren turned to face her, "Your welcome. My lady!" He cried out noticing her eyes were closed, they snapped back opened in alarm.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Anariel looked to him in confusion.

"I am sorry; it is only your eyes you had closed them to… you looked as though."

"I always rest with my eyes closed, habit."

Feren nodded, it had of course made sense being raised by mortals. "My apologies. Please, rest. We move on at Dawn."

October 18, T.A 2940

Late Afternoon

From the village of Bree to the Great Woodland Realm was a nearly three-week trip by the way of horse. Along the way, Anariel wasn't sure if she had come to find a friend in Feren in those short weeks merely because he was the only one among them who spoke the common tongue or purely because she genuinely liked the elf, as she began trusting him. She tried not to like him but still he continued speaking with her, making her laugh, kept her mind on the situation at hand, protected her, and kept her safe. She appreciated it, she found herself seeking him out to spend the nights with on their travels she was glad to have him by her side.

Feren to found himself in what he could have easily been called friendship with the princess, whether she knew it yet or not. By nightfall, they would reach the halls of the Great Elven King and he'd return to his post as the Chief Marchwarden. Already he found himself hoping that he would be able to find a way to spend time with her in a way that the king would see fit.

Anariel eyes widened as they rode up to the gates of Mirkwood, the beauty of the halls, it's intricate carving within the stone, the way the light shone from the lanterns making the halls feel warm and inviting. Columns, winding staircases and never ending paths that climbed high into the air twisting and turning in a way that felt completely natural. Anariel let her eyes wander taking in the graceful beauty as Feren led her to the throne room.

Feren and Anariel paused outside a grand pair of doors guarded by a pair of highly armed elves.

"Are you ready," Feren asked looking over to Anariel, who nodded lost for words both in awe and nervousness.

"Tolo ar nin," a guard called with a bow as he turned on his heel leading the way across the thin, twirling path to the King's throne.

As they drew closer Anariel took in the sight of the Great Elven King lounging in his throne his eyes bore into hers making her more nervous than she had ever thought possible. Standing tall beside the throne arms clasped firmly behind his back was Prince Legolas, shoulders squared back he looked both regal and dangerous.

"Daro!" The king ordered, his voice flawless, and smooth as he flicked his hand in a motion for them to cease their steps. Thranduil tilted his head to the side looking upon his daughter for the first time.

Anariel followed Feren stopping as he did, clueless to the king's words.

"Feren, an lema?" The King questioned sitting straighter in his throne.

"Ta nae, Hir nin," Feren responded to the king with a bow.

As the king and Marchwarden spoke, Anariel's eyes locked with the prince's he smiled kindly her way. Anariel quickly looked away fiddling with the ends of her hair, biting nervously on her lips.

'Fear not, muinthel. You are safe here, be at ease.'

Anariel heard the serene voice in her head, stunned she glanced around the room before looking back up at the prince he nodded confirming it to have been him, smiling at his sister.

Anariel stood anxiously, eyes wandering around the room avoiding the king unbeknown to that he watched her carefully.

"Sut naa lle sina re?" The king spoke turning his attention to Anariel, though she paid no him no attention, for she did not understand his words.

"Hir nin," Feren began, "Re pedig edhellen."

Thranduil nodded, "Anariel!" he called out catching her attention.

She turned to face him fully swallowing roughly. "How are you today?" He asked once more.

"I'll be better once I can leave and return home," Anariel called up to the king firmly despite feeling something very different on the inside.

"You are home now," the king answered, standing tall he strode his way down the flight stairs his long silver cloak flowing behind him.

"This is not my home," Anariel forced out.

"Who is this elleth to you," Thranduil asked calmly as he waved a hand behind his daughter dismissing Feren and the other guards.

Feren bowed his head to him acknowledging his command, glancing over his shoulder as he left he had the sudden feeling his wished he could stay by her side.

Anariel turned watching him go before turning back looking at the picture the king held out to her. "Where did you get this?" Anariel growled snatching back the picture of her mother.

"My office, this one, however, is what I believe you are looking for." Again Thranduil conjured an identical picture. "She is..."

"My mother, how do you have this?" Anariel growled.

"Your mother, yes, before that even she was my wife." The king spoke silkily in his ever calm tone.

"No..." Anariel breathed out taking a step back from the king shaking her head.

"This is your home now," Thranduil nodded. "You will adhere to your role as princess and the expectations that follow."

"No... no," It seemed to be the only word Anariel could form at the moment.

"Legolas!"

Legolas walked carefully down the stairs, bowing his head to his sister and father.

"Legolas will show you to your chambers. Where your handmaidens will..." the king paused, eyes passing over his daughter's form, "work on that. I will be there shortly. Tell me, though, what you have done to this." The king demanded as he reached forward grasping a strand of her hair, a now light brown.

"Why, I believe there are more important things at hand than the colour of my hair." Anariel snapped, eyeing the king's hand in her hair.

"Indeed, there are. However, as Princess, you will look presentable at all times and this is atrocious. You will fix it." The King growled, "Legolas, you two are dismissed."

"My Lord." Legolas bowed as the king took his leave exiting the throne room by means of another walkway.

"Come, it's this way," Legolas stated holding his arm out, Anariel looked up at him confused. "You are to wrap your arm around mine, so I may escort you to your chambers."

"I can walk on my own," Anariel stated bluntly pulling her arm further away from him.

"You are the princess of this realm, and it would be deemed inappropriate for you to be seen just idly wondering about without one with you," Legolas spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, taking her hand he wrapped it around his own arm in the appropriate manner.

"Well that's just foolish isn't it?" Anariel snapped as Legolas led her away, though he said nothing more upon the matter.

As they entered the vast chambers, the King was already there surrounded by a dozen other ellith. Legolas released her directly in front of the King, before going to stand against a nearby wall.

"Now," the king began waving the ellith forward, "Tell me you can fix this." Again the king held a strand of hair between his fingers.

"We can certainly try to wash it out, my lord."

"No! No, you can't!" Anariel began hollering though the king still held a strand of hair between his fingers. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You have your Marchwarden bring me here with no explanation. Now you're trying to tell me I'm your daughter and fucking princess. No, just no! I'm a barmaid from Bree, sometimes a stable hand, anything and everything where I'm needed but not a princess."

Legolas gave her a sad smile though it went unnoticed. Thranduil eyes flickered in annoyance, this was not proper behavior or conduct. "I do not know what happened in Bree but you are home now and you are the princess and with such, you will behave appropriately."

Anariel only scoffed at the king, he, in turn, tugged roughly upon her hair causing a gasp of pain to slip out.

"I never said I wanted this, never said I was staying. Perhaps, I wish to leave."

Thranduil's eyes widened, he had his daughter back he could not lose her now. The fear of her being gone again took its hold in him and came out as nothing more than anger.

"You will not be going anywhere. You are my daughter and the princess of this realm. Here is where you will stay." Turning his attention back to the handmaiden he gave the next order, not allowing Anariel any other opportunity to argue. "Start with her hair, lighten it back. It's atrocious." Thranduil turned standing beside Legolas.

Anariel glanced to the king and prince, unbelieving that they were her father and brother she could care less about them at the moment, however, there was a part of her that wanted to stay that wanted to take the time to get to know her family now that she was away from Bree. How many lifetimes had she hoped to find them? But this, this was not how she envisioned it.

"My Lady, if you will." The lead handmaiden spoke taking her by the arm to lead her away, snapping Anariel out of her thoughts.

"What," she asked ripping her arm out of the handmaiden's grip.

"The king has requested we fix your hair; in such, you must undress so we may bathe you." Vanya, the handmaiden spoke calmly as though it was obvious.

"Excuse me!" Anariel snapped, "I'm quite capable, and as for my hair there is nothing wrong with it."

"Anariel!" The King's voice boomed throughout the room. "Do as you are asked."

Anariel huffed indignantly, shaking her head sneering towards the king.

"My lady your dressing screen is this way," the elleth led her away roughly as the princess continued to make a scene about it.

Once she was undressed they slipped a silken robe around her frame leading the princess behind a second screen to her bathing area. As Anariel slipped into the warm water a hand instinctively went to cover her breasts and just as quickly another hand was smacking hers out of the way. The handmaidens went about their job as Anariel increasingly became more and more frustrated growling at them at every turn.

"This is ridiculous, fuck off and keep your horrible hands to yourself." She hollered tired of their prodding hands, tired of the rough elleth scrubbing her tresses.

"Use language like that one more time and you will be punished."

Anariel looked to the side to see the king yet again, Anariel just sneered in annoyance.

"My lord," the lead handmaiden called, "It will not wash out more for now."

"What did you do to your hair?" The king growled out annoyed.

"I keep it dyed using a tincture made out of black walnut shells," Anariel answered with a slightly smug tone.

"Ah, well bad news the dye from the black walnut is horrible to get out, however, the good news we can help lighten it faster using another mixture of different herbs." A handmaiden informed.

"Good, see to it that you do," The king ordered angrily.

By the time the handmaidens had finished she was left with a light dirty blonde colour, that the king wasn't impressed with it in the least.

"This will have to do," he sneered, tugging a wet strand from her head rather roughly.

"Oh, fuck off," Anariel snapped at the king, a couple handmaidens gasped, in a flash, the king slapped her hard across the face before catching her chin in a firm grip.

"You listen here, you are my daughter and the princess of this realm. You will adhere and obey to what is expected of you, without complaint. First and foremost, I am your king and I will not tolerant such atrocious behaviour from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Anariel nodded quickly as she swallowed, tears sliding down her already wet cheeks.

The King raised his eyebrows, glaring at her sternly. "Yes, my lord." He corrected.

"Yes, my lord," Anariel repeated weakly.

"Better. Get the princess dressed and escorted to dinner." The King snapped out before tossing her face away from him as he and Legolas stalked from the room.

* * *

 **Names-**

Anariel (Of the sun)  
(Ahn-are-ee-ell)

 **Elvish-**

'Quel Undome – Good evening

Maila ten vasa – Care for some food

Pedig edhellen – Do you speak Elvish?

Aranel nin – My Princess

Tolo ar nin – Come with me

Daro – Halt / Stop

An lema – Long Journey?

Ta nae – It was

Hir nin – My Lord

Sut naa lle sine re - How are you today?

Re pedig edhellen – She doesn't speak elvish


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 ** _October 18, T.A 2940_**

 ** _Evening_**

Anariel sat in the dining hall having been led there by an elven guard, Meludir, who escorted her no differently than Legolas had. Meludir stood behind her chair at full attention hands clasped firmly behind his back they awaited King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.

Entering from the far side of the hall the king's eyes fell upon her in a stern gaze, 'You are to stand when I enter and stay standing until given permission to re-seat yourself,' Thranduil spoke firmly, clearing the distance between them.

'Seriously! Your rules keep getting more ridiculous by the minute,' Anariel growled, standing she slumped her shoulders dramatically with a sigh.

Meludir glanced over to Legolas, as the friend that he was, holding back a chuckle at his overly dramatic sister, Legolas himself cast back a suppressed chuckle silently making plans for later that night.

Thranduil took a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed briefly as though it took all his patience to merely watch his daughter. 'Can you try to be graceful, and stand up straight.'

'I am,' she spoke shooting him a mockingly pleasant smile.

'Sit, we can deal with it in your lessons tomorrow,' the king sighed before seating himself taking a rather large sip of wine. 'Wrong, just wrong.'

'What now?'

'First, sit up straight or I will tie you up properly until you figure out how. Secondly, hold your wine glass properly and... can you... Meludir,' King Thranduil snapped out to the guard behind his daughter suddenly. 'Ensure that her instructor for etiquette lessons will be there first thing tomorrow morning. And bring the elvish robe for her.'

'Yes, my lord.' Meludir bowed as he turned stalking out the room.

'Really, does it matter? Do you really care how I hold this god forsaken glass?' Anariel snapped eyeing her hand around the bowl of the wine glass.

'Indeed, it does. Legolas, if you wouldn't mind showing your sister,' Thranduil commanded as Meludir re-entered the dining hall.

'Of course, Adar.' Legolas turned to look at Anariel, picking up his own wine glass he gripped it carefully by the stem by his thumb and forefinger allowing his other fingers to rest naturally upon the base. 'Like so, no, closer to the bottom,' Legolas corrected her gently. 'There you are, much better.'

As Anariel followed his careful instructions she noted how every movement was careful, and precise. Flawless, and elegant as much as the king himself.  
Anariel wiped a stray tear from her cheek, feeling out of place here. This wasn't her. She was far from this perfect, effortless grace. How was she ever going to live up to the standards of a king?

'Meludir, if you will,' the king waved a hand at his daughter paying no mind to her idle tears though he saw them.

Meludir nodded immediately beginning his work following the king's orders. With quick, yet gentle hands he tied back her shoulders keeping her firmly in an appropriate upright position allowing her no room to slouch.

'Is this necessary,' Anariel growled through clenched teeth trying to rid herself of her own tears not wanting to show such a weakness to the king.

'Until you can sit properly, yes.' his voice carried a constant tone of being chastised.

Three servants placed their plates in front of them Anariel reached uncomfortably forward as the rope dug into her skin.

'Wrong.'

'What now?' Anariel cried out towards the king her chest heaving with uneven breaths, a few unchecked tears still upon her cheeks.

'Outside, in. Always.' King Thranduil corrected noting she grasped the wrong fork in front of her.

'Right, naturally, how could I have been so thoughtless,' she tossed the silver utensil roughly back onto the table.

'If you are finished with that I suggest you place your utensils properly upon your plate,' Thranduil growled out, eyeing his daughter impatiently.

'Oh, and if I did would you snap at me for you doing it wrong, because apparently I'm awfully useless.'

'And that is why Legolas and I are here to help you,' Thranduil sighed lightly.

'Oh, for fuck sakes, that's it I'm done. Fuck off!' Anariel went to stand only to be held in place, forgetting about the elvish robe she screamed in frustration.

Thranduil stood towering over Anariel he slapped her hard across the face, her head twirled to the side from the impact, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain, frustration, and the embarrassment it brought on. The servants and Meludir looked at her sadly almost with pity.

'Meludir, take her to her chambers. You will rest this evening and I will see you in the morning for your lessons,' Thranduil demanded glaring down at her.

Meludir untied the robe, wrapping his arm with hers as they took off silently.

While Anariel lay upon her bed supposed to be resting she found that no state of restfulness was going to come to her. Angry, furious, and heartbreak, raged through her body leaving her feeling rather depressed. Sighing exasperatedly Anariel stood from her bed.

Before she came to be here, before Anna passed when either of them ever felt down they would bake. Though she knew guards were positioned outside it wasn't allowed for her to just strut from this room. With that in mind she let out a bloodcurdling scream knowing perfectly well that guards would have to check. As they burst in, she slipped out.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls having no clue where she was going, she took notice of just how many odd looks she was given. Whether by chance or fate Anariel stumbled upon the kitchens empty for now at the late hour as the servants were home till early dawn.

In nothing but her silken nightdress and robe she set to work taking three times as long for she didn't know where anything was, needless Anariel managed to complete a batch of honey-cakes. Sighing still feeling rather mournful, she brewed a pot of tea before throwing herself down at the table staring longingly outside through a nearby entryway.

Pouring herself some tea she nibbled at the honey-cake thinking of her life that had come to pass.

'What is a princess doing in these parts?'

Anariel looked up to the entrance, a smile gracing her lips, 'Feren.'

He smiled back taking a seat beside her at the table, 'What are you doing? You shouldn't be down here, especially alone.'

'I came down to bake these,' she shrugged pointing to the plate. 'I couldn't rest after everything,' Anariel admitted tilting the plate towards him in offering.

'So the princess can cook,' he chuckled a sense of teasing lingered in his voice as he bit the sweet square.

'Please, don't call me that. It's just Anariel,' she spoke looking over the rim of her cup.

Feren nodded, 'Your hair, it's different... just Anariel.'

She chuckled nudging him in the arm, the smile lingered as they chatted. 'Yeah, the king is making me lighten it apparently the brown I once kept it was atrocious.'

'Hmm, I thought it was beautiful...not that this isn't now just...'

'Thank you,' Anariel smiled, a laugh escaping her lips.

'Why did you tint it anyway?' Feren questioned casually as he poured a drink.

'I stood out too much in a realm of mortals. Just wanted to fit in more I guess, not that it helped in the long run.'

Feren nodded his head as he helped himself to a second honey cake.

'So you know why I am down here, but what are you doing?' Anariel changed the subject quickly her voice taking on a new light and airy tone.

'I was just coming back from the field, I use this entrance more often than not, closer to my chambers,' Feren explained.

Anariel nodded with a sigh. 'Speaking of chamber's I should be heading back,' Anariel sneered.

Feren sighed himself, 'Though you are a princess I would like to think that we have become friends in this short time, so listen...' Feren stood holding his arm out for her, in order to escort her back.

Anariel growled, 'Really, I got here myself I can get back.'

'Well that may be true, but you shouldn't be wandering these halls alone,' Feren smiled kindly waiting for her to take his hand.

Anariel huffed in annoyance.

'I can't say I understand, because, well, I don't. I don't understand what it was like with the mortals, or how things worked there but I do know this realm and...'

'Oh, by the gods!' Anariel snapped refusing to take his arm still. 'You're agreeing with them, how useless do you people think I am?'

'It has nothing to do with being useless, it has everything to do with being safe. You're a princess now,' Feren urged, never ceasing in his kindness.

'Thank you, everyone keeps telling me.'

'You represent this entire kingdom. What people think of you, is what they think of the King, what they think our whole realm. I know your father, the king can be blunt, harsh, perhaps a little strict, and rough in his punishment but he cares about you.' Feren spoke taking her hand and wrapping it around his arm as they took off.

'Ha! Cares, that's the word for it...' Anariel scoffed, tugging away from Feren she stalked away to her chambers. 'Let's just get this horrible day going,' Anariel growled as she noticed the sun beginning to rise.

Feren chased after her, 'My lady, please.' Feren grasped her hand re-wrapping their arms together growling in frustration. 'You just don't get it, do you? The king spent every second searching for your mother after she was kidnapped while pregnant with you, every moment was devoted to her. When we came across her she

was found bloodied, and massacred, an act against our people, the king directly. No one knew for sure if she'd given birth or you'd been...' Feren trailed off the words obvious there was no need to speak them. 'She was kidnapped, Anariel, she had guards protecting her and still she was taken, since we found her body your father hasn't stopped searching for you without even knowing if you were alive.'

'A fine way he has of showing it,' Anariel snapped without thought.

Feren sighed, 'He was there that day we found his wife so try to forgive him for he's built a few walls and keeps his heart closed to most. He knows pain like few others do and tries desperately to push those away before they get too close. Perhaps I am making too many assumptions but perhaps it reminds you of someone.'

Feren raged seeing it in her eyes that he was right, they stopped walking as they came to her room.  
Anariel wiped the tears from her face, she heard the worry in his voice, heard the devotion to her father, to their family.

As they entered her chambers her handmaidens, instructors, the king, and Legolas along with nearly two dozen guards were gathered.

'Where have you been?' Thranduil demanded angrily as they approached. 'Guards have been searching for you for hours, all that was known was your guards outside the door heard you scream and you had all but disappeared.'

Feren turned to her with a glare stunned and horrified at what she'd done.

'I...'

'This is not to be taken lightly. Do you realize what you have done?'

Anariel looked down at the floor, after everything that Feren had just told her she felt horrible. She understood the way he hid his feelings, she too did it growing up, living around mortals doomed to die she went through a long phase of blocking it all out, though, in the end, she realized whether you block it out or just live and love those freely around you, in the end, it hurts no less the pain is still very real.

Before she could answer the king was hollering at her again, tears glimmering in her eyes. 'Of course you don't, just get over there and do as they ask before we begin your lessons.'

'I...I...'

'I don't want to hear a word from you until spoken to. Now go!'

The king took a deep breath as Anariel was drug away to be bathed, hair washed with the herbs to continue the lightening process.

'Thank you, Feren, for bringing her back.'

'You're most welcome, my lord.' Feren bowed his head, 'She was in the kitchens, I ran into her as I was returning to my own chambers. I will admit I stayed and talked to her for a time, I apologize I should have escorted her back immediately. I did not imagine she would have done such. My deepest apologies.'

The king bowed his own head gently. 'I thank you, for your honesty. She was in good hands, worry not. You may go, Feren.'  
Feren bowed one last time before he took his leave, shaking his head lightly at the princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **October 19, T.A 2940**_  
 _ **Dawn**_

Thranduil looked to his daughter directing her to stand by him; she moved slowly, shoulders slumped forwards. 'Stand up straight,' the king snapped out, his patience growing thinner with every passing second.

Anariel nodded though she made no move to straighten herself out. King Thranduil suppressed a growl beneath his breath, Valar give him the strength, and patience he would need. Nodding his head to a tall, lithe elleth clutching a stack of parchment to her chest, nodding in return she stalked over readjusting the princess' posture.

'Hands off,' Anariel snapped out tugging away, this elleth she already didn't like.

'This is Eruanna, she is in charge of your Etiquette lessons and everyone you see here who is a servant to you,' Thranduil explained waving a hand to everyone present.

'My lady,' Eruanna curtsied to her princess, wholly unprepared for everything to come.

Anariel quirked an eyebrow as she glanced around at everyone here, questioning how anyone could possibly need so many servants, still she stayed silent on the matter.

'If you will, Eruanna, whom have you chosen for her instructors.'

'Of course, my lord. For her handmaidens I have selected; Alasse, Vanya, Ayla, Verya, Anira, and Eleniel. We have Relien who will be her instructor for riding lessons, and Daeron to teach her history, and the relations to your kingdom and other surrounding areas.'

'Good,' Thranduil spoke keeping his chin held high, going over everything within his own mind ensuring that she had forgotten nothing. 'Now, while Relien and I go over what her schedule should look like for the day. I will see the gowns you have chosen.'

'Of course, my lord. We have them displayed over here, we pulled two simple, more tradition elven styles. And one that is a more structured style.'

Thranduil followed Eruanna to the dresses in question as she explained, 'Discard this one all together. Have her try the green one first, and then this corset dress, I rather like this.'

Alasse and Ayla began immediately.

'Absolutely not, I do not do dresses.' Anariel stated firmly holding her ground as they ellith tried to coax behind the changing screen.

'You do now. Go and get changed.'

'Fuck that, no. I will not dress up and be paraded around.'

Thranduil shot her a firm look, 'Now!'

The elleth grabbed her firmly taking her along with them, Anariel grumbled and groaned and fought them nearly every step of the way as they changed her into the first of the gowns.

Turning to look at herself in the mirror Anariel was met while an elleth clad in an green flowing dress embroidered with golden vines. Ayla gushed smiling as she looked at the princess, Anariel pushed back against as she tried to keep herself hidden behind the screen.

'Come on out, Anariel,' the king called in his demanding tone.

'No! I look like a bloody fool,' Anariel called out shaking her head firmly.

Alasse and Ayla slowly pulled the princess out from behind the screen, everyone smiled warmly. Thranduil paced around his daughter carefully looking over the gown.

Shaking his head, he waved her back behind the screen. 'No, have the next one put on her, and try the jewels with it this time. Eruanna, while we wait tell me wait you have disclosed in your lessons for Etiquette.'

'Yes, my lord. In these lessons we have long plans laid out for everything including, but certainly not limited to; affections in public, anger, apologizing, applause, arguments, body language, bowing, dress, table manners, written etiquette, celebrations, competitiveness, complaining, curtsying, forms of address, introductions, over-sharing, punctuality, posture, swearing, tact, and speeches.' Eruanna finished with a smile as she looked to the king, who mulled over her words.

'Very well, shall anything else come up I will inform you.' Thranduil stood hands clasped in front of him calling for Anariel to step out once more.

Anariel stared silently ahead at the mirror, Ayla finished tying the back of the gown as Alasse adorned the princess with her jewels. Anariel's hand sat upon her stomach as she focused on her breathing, her eyes taking in herself in such a gown. Tears unwillingly began to fall from her eyes. Branches weaved whimsically through the gown creeping up her breast and cascading down her arms everything about it said woodland princess and yet with her it in it, it screamed lost princess.

Her eyes looked at every piece of jewelery they placed upon her, eyeing one single ring she shook her head in disbelief as Alasse placed an circlet upon her head with linking chains and jewels the swooped sitting upon her hair. Eyes still focused upon this one single ring, it was nothing more than an idle trinket to this king and yet for so many, would have been for her up until now a near dream. She's work all her life in that town, day and night and could never once have dreamt up such finery and this king tossed it around like idle trinkets.

'This is wrong,' she breathed stepping out from behind the screen, 'This is not me. I cannot be this.'

'You are the princess and you will adhere to that role,' Thranduil reminded her.

'No! You keep saying such and yet I cannot be so sure!' Anariel said, waving her hand in the air, her eyes locked with the prince's. 'I have spent all my life in a town so remote and poor, I could have never have dreamt up such things. All of this, its… just… I am no princess.'

Legolas walked over to his sister grasping her firmly by the arms, 'It will take time, muinthel, but these are your lands, you are their princess.'

Anariel tried to dry her tears and slow her breathing as it become harder to catch her breath with the tight restriction of the corset.

'Now, must I have Eruanna go over everything she will cover again or were you listening,' Thranduil said, changing the subject.

'I heard, but I think it is ridiculous.'

Thranduil ignored the latter, waving a hand to Daeron the ellon who had been appointed to teach her their history.

'I thank you, my lord. I will do everything in my power to help teach her of our histories, political correctness, discussing politics, and our relations with surrounding areas.'

'Good.' Thranduil bowed his head in return to all who were gathered here. 'Relien, have you a schedule done up for the princess.'

'Yes, my lord.'

'My lord,' Legolas cut in his hand on his chin as he thought, 'Would it not be prudent to allow time for training on the grounds, so that she may be able to defend herself should the need arise.'

Thranduil said nothing as he thought over his sons words, nodding firmly suddenly he called to Relien. 'Fit it in.'

Relien was busily scribbling away on his paper, 'My lord, Princess Anariel, would have to wake from her restful state by dawn. Her handmaidens could begin preparing her for the day, and I will have breakfast brought up for her here in her chambers. Such will lead into lessons with Daeron and Eruanna which takes up the main portion of her morning. You had spoke of teaching Sindarin yourself and in such, we will have her escorted to your study when luncheon will be served and you may teach from there. Afterwards, a quick trip back to her chambers where she will change into armour before making her way down to the fields for training in swordplay, daggers, archery and riding lessons. Back to her chambers to clean up and and dinner in the great halls with yourself and Prince Legolas before another change and rest for the remainder of the night in her chambers.'

'You have got to be fucking kidding me?'

'I can assure you, I am not. And watch that language I will not tolerate it. If you cannot, you will not be leaving these chambers at all.'

'You can't lock me in here.'

'You will find that I can do whatever it is I please. You should consider yourself lucky I do not have you locked in this room already for your outbursts.' The king snapped out, before turning his attention to Eruanna, 'Everything is fine, Eruanna, you may escort her to the first lessons.'

Thranduil left his cloak flowing out behind his as he called Legolas to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **October 19, T.A 2940**_  
 _ **Forenoon**_

Anariel sighed as Daeron sat her down at a large mahogany table in preparation for their work. Taking a seat himself he slid over a great tome, cracking it open the binding creaked and moaned in protest.

'Sit up,' Eruanna snapped from the side.

Anariel adjusted her posture, less than hoping it would be to Eruanna's liking.

'No,' she snapped, 'still wrong.'

Anariel rolled her eyes, unsurprised.

'Back straight, chin up, tuck your foot in gently behind the other and relax them to the side.'

'We'll aren't we technical,' The princess snapped following her directions anyway.

'You must learn to keep those horrid comments to yourself,' Eruanna spoke, nodding in approval at her posture as Anariel fixed it before waving a hand to Daeron to begin his lesson.

'Well, we shall start from the beginning. Mirkwood, or Greenwood the Great as it is also known. However, it's commonly known as Eryn Galen among our people.'

Daeron began, waving a hand to Anariel and the book and quill in front of her.

'Hmm,' she breathed.

'Take your notes.' He breathed, annoyed at her foolishness.

'Oh, fine. So, it was what and what?' Anariel asked in a mock tone of caring, prepared to be thoroughly bored.

'Greenwood the Great, known also as Mirkwood and among the elves Eryn Galen,' Daeron informed yet again.

'What does that even mean?' She asked raising her eyebrows.

'It is the Sindarin form of Greenwood the Great.'

'Right,' Anariel nodded.

Eyeing the notes, she took, he continued. 'Mirkwood or Taur-nu-Fuin dates back to the earliest days of Middle-earth, Elves passed through these lands on their Great journey from Cuivienen.'

'Elves did what, when and from where.' Anariel breathed halting her writing.

Daeron sighed, once more. 'The great journey, my lady.'

'Which is what?' She asked squinting her eyes, her hand falling to her mouth.

'Hands away from your face,' Eruanna snapped out, Anariel shoot her a glare but followed the order none the less.

'Do you truly know nothing of our people?' Daeron growled annoyed.

Anariel just shrugged, turning her lip up at him.

'The Great Journey or Great march, was the journey the Eldar, Elves, took from Cuivienen, the place of their awakening, to the West.'

'Right,' Anariel nodded, 'So Awakening... by that you mean?'

Again Daeron found his head falling into his hands, as he held back a sigh.

'According to Legend the first elves awoke here by Eru, on the bay of Cuivienen. There were six as they awoke, they spent some time there before deciding to go off in search for more of their kind. As their searched ended, they returned with sixty. They dwelt in Cuivienen, invented music, poetry and our languages everything began there. Many years later came to the great journey where they left those lands moving to the far west to the undying lands. When they came upon Mirkwood.'

Anariel nodded slowly. 'Okay, so after these elves came to Mirkwood, what then...'

Anariel found herself suddenly curious if they were heading to the undying lands, why stop here and stay?

Daeron raised an eyebrow surprised by her sincere response. 'Well, some Elves had become reluctant to cross the Misty Mountains, upon such they made the decision to settle within the woods along the Anduin. They were the kindred known as the Teleri those who remained here came to be called the Silvan Elves or Wood-Elves...'

'My Lady, it is time for your next lesson, if you will follow me,' Rilien called as he entered.

'But...' Anariel frowned.

She had been genuinely curious about what happened to the Elves who chose to stay.

'Eruanna will be teaching you in a room just down the hall,' Rilien explained.

'Why not here, if she is always with me anyway?' Anariel asked with a sigh as she looked over to the elf in question.

'We cannot do it in the same room,' Eruanna began in a tone that implied what a foolish question that had been. 'The things needed will be in another room.'

Anariel rolled her eyes with a shake of the head.

Following Relin and Eruanna, they entered a new chamber, Rilien bowed his head leaving the two ellith to their own.

'First things first, sit and we will go over, Apologizing,'

'Right, I think I know how to apologize,' Anariel growled pursing her lips in annoyance.

'Do you now? As you seem to think you positively know everything, go ahead.' Eruanna waved a hand at the princess.

'I'm sorry, your so ugly and annoying,' Anariel smirked.

Eruanna huffed in frustration, before quickly grasping her by the upper arm and dragging her out of the room.

'Oh, are we done lessons already? I must be wonderful at this.' Anariel piped up as they stormed through the halls.

Anariel sighed, biting her lip as she understood who they were going to see. The two ellith entered the vast room the walls lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, at the other end sat the king, behind a massive desk strewn with papers, he sat tall and regal in his throne like chair.

'My lord,' Eruanna called as they entered.

'What is the meaning of this, you should be in your lessons?' he snapped, looking up from his work.

'And that we were but she seems more apt to insulting people than learning.'

'No, you once again are mistaken. I can apologize, I do not need lessons on doing so. This is utterly ridiculous.'

Thranduil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Anariel,' he began only to be quickly cut off by his daughter once more.

'No, just no. All of you assume I'm some horrible mindless elf that knows nothing, can do nothing. I am not a child.'

'Well, you are certainly acting like one.' Thranduil snapped.

Anariel growled, 'No, I don't believe I am, the thing is I act like...' She paused yelling out loudly. 'It doesn't even matter, dammit I will not sit here and let you push me around.'

'A simple apology is hardly worth getting this mad over,' Thranduil spoke fiddling with the papers in front of him.

'Why can you not allow me to try without assuming I am so clueless and useless!' Anariel screamed.

'I asked you to try and all I received was insult's...' Eruanna snapped.

'No, I apologized for your ugliness and being annoying.'

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at Anariel growing more frustrated in the process. 'You must listen to your instructors.'

'Even if it is redundant and pointless?'

'Eruanna, tell Anariel what it was you were going to say,' Thranduil commanded standing tall as he came to stand in front of his desk.

'Yes, my lord. I was merely going to explain that a sincere apology should always be offered when ones' actions had a negative impact upon those around you. Whether you know why or not is irrelevant we must respect their feelings and accept that our actions are the root of the problem.' Eruanna spoke, eliciting a growl from the princess.

'Thank you, Eruanna. Now, Anariel, without mocking or being rude tell me yourself. I want an honest, sincere answer on what it means to you to apologize, if you are so sure you need not know these things.' Thranduil nodded his head awaiting her response.

Anariel nodded, surprised by the king's kind and calm exterior to the matter.

'I guess, I believe,' Anariel paused a moment, feeling like she was pushed on the spot like this was some sort of test. Her heart was beating faster as her nervousness raged through her body, 'That whether one says 'sorry' or not is meaningless. I could stand here and say I was sorry for saying what I did to Eruanna but it would be pointless and I would not mean it. I do not mean that one should never apologize, I merely mean to say that, 'I'm sorry' is nothing more than that, a pointless saying. If one were truly sorry they would see a promise to be made, a promise that it would not happen again. They would see a responsibility in the matter of how to make it up to another. It would be like me walking over to your desk and swiping everything to the floor.' Anariel took notice how this made a sneer of anger appear upon the king's lips, she smiled knowing she picked an appropriate object. 'Would it make it better if I said, 'sorry?' No, of course, it wouldn't, your work would still be strewn about on the floor. A promise that I would not do it again, better for it should not have happened at all. Me taking responsibility would be to help pick it up. To right my wrong. Sorry alone is nothing especially if it is not sincere.'

Thranduil leaned back against his desk eyeing his daughter, a smile spread across his lips as he nodded lightly. 'Eruanna, you are dismissed. It would seem, my daughter is in the right after all.'

Eruanna stood dumbfounded, as did Anariel. Thranduil waved to Anariel to join him at his desk.

While Eruanna left in a huff, closing the door loudly in her departure.

'With that sorted, I will tell you, that should anything else arise where you feel you need no help please feel free to come and talk to me,' Thranduil spoke kindly as he poured himself a glass of wine, offering one to Anariel.

'What, because you would have listened,' there was a sourness to her voice.

'Had you come to me calmly and elaborated your point as you just had, yes I would have. But, must I point out to you this is the first time we speak without you cursing or screaming.'

'Not like I felt welcome,' She snapped. 'Well, asides from Feren.'

Thranduil quirked an eyebrow at his daughter's piece of news, 'Feren?'

'Yes,' Anariel nodded with a smile. 'We had become friends on the trip here, he was sympathetic and caring. He tries to understand.'

Thranduil nodded his head, sipping his wine he made a mental note to check in on their training later.

'Once I am finished with these, we will begin our lesson,' Thranduil informed turning his attention back to his own work.

Anariel watched with curious eyes, she watched the way he seemed to pay attention to the smallest of details, his smooth effortless way of things that made everything look so easy. As she watched, Anariel noted the endless calm exterior, the perfectly precise mask, one she knew far too well, one she once wore when she too blocked out everything. The words of Feren rang within her mind, 'perhaps I am making too many assumptions but perhaps it reminds you of someone.'

Feren was right, Anariel stood staring at herself in a nearby mirror that hung off to the side of the king's desk. With light, gentle fingers they trailed along the frame as she stared at herself. The same emotionless eyes stared back, had she so quickly lost sight of herself that she already began to build her walls again taking to only anger, and lashing out at those around her because they were new, wanting into her life and so she pushed them away.

She was already ripped from one life, ripped away from so many loved ones, she forced back anyone and everyone else.

Thranduil paused in his work as he noticed Anariel stand, he was about to call out to her when he noticed her reflection in the mirror. Thranduil sighed, as he took in the broken, lost look upon her face, he allowed his hand to slide from his wine glass, allowed his own posture to slip as a hand ran over his face he knew that look. By the gods, did he know that look, a look he has worn daily since his wife was taken from him since she was found dead since he began his search for her?

Hundreds of years he spent looking and now that she was here, now that he finally had both his children back home and safe he still felt the endless need for his mask, something was still missing.

What was missing, he did not know. What he knew was his daughter felt it, he knew his son felt it, for Legolas to knew the same emotionless mask as they did.

They were a broken, lost family.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **October 19, T.A 2940**_  
 _ **Afternoon**_

Thranduil cleared the top of his desk leaving only the necessary papers, and tomes in order to teach Anariel. 'Come, I am ready to begin,' Thranduil called, preparing himself for the task that lay at hand.

Anariel turned from where she stood beside the mirror, nervously looking over to her father, she let out a sigh unsure of what he expected of her. With caution Anariel made her way back to her seat, Thranduil nodded his head in thanks as she sat as earlier instructed.

As he pulled the tome closer Thranduil paused a moment, remembering back when Legolas was an elfling after his mother had passed and Thranduil already began his search for his daughter, his fingers trailed along the cover as he remembered teaching Legolas, it brought back such vivid memories.

'Let us begin,' Thranduil offered a kind smile, sensing her nervousness, feeling guilty for he knew he had partaken in making her feel so.

Anariel nodded, she tried to return the smile instead in the end all that she had managed was an awkward, confused, grin.

'While you grew up knowing the common tongue only, it both might prove to make this both harder and easier,' Thranduil informed, cracking the tome open he turned it to face Anariel.

Anariel scanned the pages close, biting her lips nervously.

'We will start on the pronunciation,' the king pointed to the first line on the page.

(A/Á/Â) Pronounce them /a/, râd (path) → /rˈa:d/

The King pronounced it himself, nodding for her to try. Anariel sighed as she caught the slight look crossing the king's feature indicating that she had said it wrong. Anariel continued biting upon her lip feeling idiotic.

'Surely there must be another who could teach me?' Anariel asked in a blunt tone, feeling like a fool and a child beneath his watchful gaze.

Thranduil seemed taken aback by her request yet, he could not blame her. This was as much his fault as any, he paused, this was all his fault.

Again he looked at his daughter, his daughter, he let those words fully sink in. She had hardly been back two full days and he had not even allowed himself to become accustomed to the idea his daughter was home.

And what a poor father he had been thus far, never in all his years, the long, stressful years of raising Legolas alone, while dealing with his own broken heart did he ever lay a hand upon that beautiful, joyful elf.

Had he lost himself so much, so deeply, was he so far gone that he had slipped so easily into blind cruelty?

A glance towards her made the answer clear, in his hesitation to answer, she opened her mouth to speak only to close it once more, he could see it in her eyes her hesitation, her eyes betrayed her strong exterior she already held a certain fear for him.

'No,' he answered rather abruptly, more than he intended, 'I will teach you.'

Anariel nodded and attempted it again.

'Father,' the king stated out loud, from seemingly out of the blue.

'Excuse me,' Anariel asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Lost at what point he was trying to get at.

'When you pronounce the word, 'father,' the 'a' of which you speak, is the same sound for these.' Thranduil finished pointing back to the line he showed her before.

'Oh,' Anariel breathed, nodding completely understanding as he made the connection between her language, Westron, and the Sindarin brother.

'What is it?' Thranduil asked with kindness, as he saw the way she hesitated to say something.

'Uh, I understood with the connection to the common tongue, is it possible to...' Anariel paused.

Thranduil picked up on her unspoken words with ease, 'I can make those connections with all we will go through today.'

Anariel smiled, a simple, but genuine smile. 'Thank you.'

He nodded, pulling a paper closer he jotted a few simple notes, 'Hannon le, meaning, 'thank you' as well uses the same 'a'.'

Anariel eyed the notes he made, a simple short form of what he was teaching, before moving on to the next line.

(E/É/Ê) Pronounce them /ɛ/, gem (sickly) → /gˈɛm/

Anariel looked over to the king expectantly.

'The 'E' is pronounced like in the word, 'better,' spoken in the middle of your mouth.' He informed.

Anariel thought about it for a moment, realizing how hard it was to simply break a common word down after speaking it for hundreds of years without a second thought. When she had sounded it out within the solitude of her mind, she spoke the sound out loud, once feeling confident enough. Anariel looked to the king expecting him to sigh and shake his head 'no.'

Instead, she received a kind nod and as he continues on to the next.

(I/Í/Î) Pronounce them /i/, lind (tune) → /lˈind/

'This is spoken in the front of your mouth, as in the word 'machine'' Thranduil explained after thinking about it for a time himself,  
Legolas had picked up Sindarin growing up around himself, it was more Westron he had to teach his son. Somehow, it seemed befitting he should sit here all these years later and teach his daughter.

Anariel watched and listened to the king carefully as he provided her with a verbal relation, Anariel spoke the word 'machine' several times before she tried the singular sound they were looking for, it seemed easier that way.

As Anariel practiced the king made precise notes for her, with what the book be held and the Westron brother for its sound.

Thranduil nodded, pointing to the next line indicating that she had spoken it correctly and they were free to move on.

(O/Ó/Ô) Pronounce them /ɔ/ nordh (oak) → /nˈɔrð/

'This is spoken like in the word 'laud',' The king showed his patience in these moments allowing time for Anariel to practice each and every sound, as he wrote down the notes.

Thranduil noted how well she was doing, he was proud her. When satisfied with the sound of the above letter, Thranduil tapped the page for her to continue.

(U/Ú/Û) Pronounce them /u/ Rûth (anger) → /rˈu:θ/

'The 'U' speaks like the 'u' in 'brute' at the front of your mouth,' Thranduil explains never ceasing in his writing.

'A word you must know well,' Anariel noted beneath her breath before she practiced the sound.

Thranduil exhaled, shooting her a look from the side at her comment, still, Thranduil said nothing on the matter letting her comment be.

(Y/Ý/Ŷ) Pronounce them /y/ ylf (cup) →/ˈylv/

'As elves, we do recognize the complexity of our language among mortals, who speak our tongue this, in particular, has always be seen as difficult, as such the Gondorian's pronunciation and speak it like an 'i' in the Sindarin, 'I'. Needless, I want you to try to pronounce with proper sound, said as in the word 'lune'.'

Anariel nodded listening and focusing intently upon the way he, himself spoke the word trying to repeat and practice it within her head before even bothering to say a thing out loud. Thranduil was right, not that she was going to admit that out loud either, out of the safety of her mind but it did indeed prove to be a tricky sound for one raised on nothing more the Westron.

'If you would,' Thranduil waved awaiting her to try.

Taking a deep breath Anariel tried speaking it out loud, as soon as the word left her mouth she shut her eyes waiting for the king to sigh in disappointment and frustration with her when nothing came to Anariel slowly peeked out.

'Spoken well, for your first lesson.' Thranduil congratulated Anariel leaving no room nor time for her to reply he immediately changed the subject and continued on. 'Well then, that sums up the vowels, we will move on to Diphthongs.'

A knock sounded at the door, 'Tolo vi!' The king called out to the waiting servant behind the door, his eyes turning to his daughter as he caught her practicing the word beneath her breath he smiled as she spoke it correctly.

The servant entered carrying a tray in each hand, placing them gingerly upon the desk, she curtsied before taking her leave as the king waved her away.

Legolas came slipping in behind the servant a bow firm in hand, 'Adar, Anariel's cú naa pant.'

Thranduil turned his attention to his son, 'Wonderful, let me see.' Thranduil stood from his spot coming around to face Legolas he accepted the bow looking it over with a critical eye.

Legolas bowed his head lightly.

Thranduil looked first and most importantly at the craftsmanship, looking over every fine detail. He nodded approvingly. Thranduil took in the finer details of the flawless metallic design, the sun on the one end, slivers of its rays falling to the bow's grip, while fine vines covered in leaves, and the rare miniature flowers both in bloom and still budding made its way up to the grip mingling with the rays of the sun. Thranduil cocked his head to the side, he noted the symbols of it each representing the three of them. It was a bold move, for Durothil, Mirkwood's bowyer, for this was not what the king had asked him to make.

Yet, something struck the king's heart as he eyed the bow, the sun for Anariel, the leaves for Legolas and the representation of spring for Thranduil, he smirked, indeed it was a bold move but as he looked at all of them mingled in the middle, Anariel's symbolism separated from himself and Legolas was far too obvious to their own situation. Durothil always did such fine work, always made things with such thoughtful care to detail, something that always struck the owner, something vibrantly personal.

Legolas took a step back as he turned to his sister, 'How are your lesson's coming?' he asked crouching down beside her as he looked over the tome.

'Pardon,' Anariel turned stunned slightly, she had yet to speak to Legolas directly. 'I... good I suppose,' she shrugged absentmindedly.

'I am sorry, we haven't had a moment to speak yet,' Legolas smiled kindly to his sister, though he did not say such out loud he was glad to have her here and held hope that they could become friends.

'It's quite all right.' Anariel returned the smile this time.

'I had run into Feren on my way here,' Legolas continued making conversation as their father looked over the bow.

Thranduil paused at the mention of Feren listening intently.

'He spoke quite fondly of you, I am glad that you have made a friend in one already. He is looking forward to your lessons this evening.' Legolas related, 'Feren is a good friend of mine as well.'

Anariel felt her cheeks redden to a rosy pink, 'I'm glad too, he has been far too kind over these past few days. I am rather looking forward to them as well, as I am to my lesson's with yourself. Nervous, though.' Anariel admitted with a light laugh.

Legolas gave a light chuckle, 'I am sure you will be wonderful, Thel tithen.'

'What does that mean?' Anariel asked looking to him confused as she herself repeated the words, practicing the sounds of the words.

'Little sister.'

Anariel chuckled lightly, the sound of someone calling her such seemed foreign and strange to her ears.

Thranduil lets a secretive smile grace his lips as he watched and listen to his children, a warmth of pride and love cursed through his veins a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, he glanced around the room there was no one but the three of them, and realized that perhaps nothing was missing after all. Perhaps, there was already too much.

Thranduil rested the bow upon the table, setting it aside until her lessons were finished to give it to her, 'Do you wish to stay?' he asked Legolas, catching both of his children off guard.

'During her lessons?' Legolas questioned as he stared at his father.

Thranduil nodded his head, 'Anariel and I are just going to read through these last pages together and then she is free to go. After she has eaten something,' he paused eyeing her sternly nodding to the tray in front of her.

Anariel went to say something, though with a signal of the king's hand he cut her off, 'I expect, with your leave, you will continue to practice them through the remainder of the day. Listening to those around you, Legolas, please do keep speaking Sindarin around her. You will learn much by listening to those around you.'

Anariel nodded, as Legolas agreed to stay behind. Anariel nibbled at the food as Legolas pulled over a chair joining them.

Thranduil read aloud pausing in his speaking only to give Anariel a moment to practice the sound momentarily herself, still, he continued to take notes for her marking down the words in which they were familiar to in their sounds.

 _Thranduil's Notes;_

(AI) Pronounce this /aj/, said (private) → /sˈajd/ - as in the word 'twine'  
(AE) Pronounce this /aɛ/, faen (white) → /fˈaɛn/ - it is liken to (AI (above)) however, this time glide into an (E), not an (I).  
(AU) Pronounce this /au/, Raud (noble) → /rˈaud/ - as in the word 'loud'  
(AW) Pronounce this/aw/, raw (lion) → /rˈaw/ - as in the word 'owl'.  
(EI) Pronounce this /ej/, Rein (footprint) →/rˈejn/ - as in 'ray'.  
(OE) Pronounce this /ɔɛ/, goe (terror) → /gˈɔɛ/ - as in the word 'boy'.  
(UI) Pronounce this /uj/, Muin (dear) → /mˈujn/ as in the word 'we', just put more emphasis on the W instead of the E.  
(C) Pronounce it always as a /k/, Cîl (renewal) → /kˈi:l̡ / -as in the word 'kill'.  
(G) Pronounce it always as a /g/, gell (joy) →/gˈɛl̡l/ -as in the word 'give'.  
(F) When it's at the end of a word, say it as a /v/ Falf (seafoam) → /fˈalv/ -as in the word 'slave'.  
(L) pronounce it as a /l/, Lest (girdle) →/lˈɛst/ or pel (fenced field) →/pˈɛl̡ / -as in the word 'clear'.  
(LH) Pronounce it /ɬ/, a voiceless L. Lhing (spiderweb) →/ɬˈiŋ/ - Meaning, it will sound a little like a TH.  
(R) Pronounce it as an /r/; rem net→ /rˈɛm/ - roll it as in 'growl'  
(RH) Pronounce it /r̊/, a voiceless R. Rhach (curse) → /r̊ˈax/, - like a trilled H.  
(PH) Pronounce it /f/, Salph (broth) → /sˈalf/ -as in the word 'physical'.  
(CH) Pronounce it /x/, bach chall (hidden item) → /bˈax xˈall/ as in the name 'Bach'.  
(TH) Pronounce it /θ/, Thôl (helmet) → /θˈɔ:l/ l- as in (TH) in 'nothing'.  
(DH) Pronounce it /ð/. sîd (peace) → /sˈi:ð/ - as in the sound in the word 'the' and 'blithe'.  
(HW) Pronounce it /ʍ/, Hwest (breeze) → /ʍˈɛst/ - as in the word 'white'. Like an airy W.  
(NG) Pronounce it /ŋ/,Ngîl (star) →/ŋˈi:l̡ / or Fang (beard) → /fˈaŋ/ - as in the word 'sing'  
(ER) Pronounce it /ɛr/, Certh (rune) → /kˈɛrθ/ - as in the word 'fair'.  
(IR) Pronounce it /ir/, Dîr (man) → /dˈi:r/ - as in the word 'ear'.  
(UR) Pronounce it /ur/, Gûr (heart) → /gˈu:r/ - as in the word 'tour'.

Any letters missing, are pronounced the same way you would in Westron.

Thranduil handed over the notes to Anariel, she looked them over briefly, thankful that he had taken the time to do so for her.

Anariel went to thank him, but paused remembering the example he used earlier on in the lesson, she thought of the sounds and of how he spoke them himself and did the best she could. Anariel knew if she never tried the words out loud she never get anywhere, so despite feeling positively foolish and her heart racing with nerves she spoke quietly and meekly, 'Hannon le.'

Thranduil and Legolas turned to look at her.

'I said it wrong didn't I?' Anariel spoke defeated, hanging her head low.

'No, no you didn't. You are correct.' The king confirmed.

Anariel smiled, beamed, happy her efforts had paid off.

'Come, Legolas had your bow brought up.' The king stood, gathering her bow from the table presenting it to her. 'For you, muinlell nin. (my dear daughter)'

'It is beautiful,' Anariel sighed, 'This design is breathtaking.' She admired running her fingers over the fine craftsmanship. 'Thank you!' Anariel leaped at Legolas pulling him into a hug, Legolas stood stunned, stiff and unsure slowly he relaxed hugging her back.

Anariel was about to turn around and hug her father, Thranduil had picked up on this and braced himself for the oncoming hug when she paused halting in her steps. Anariel looked to him, his face held in his flawless mask, she quickly thought better than to just hug the king instead she bowed her head formally as she had seen Legolas do so many times.

Thranduil took a silent breath in, telling himself he was thankful that she had stopped herself yet, he could not deny the ache in his heart.

'The two of you are dismissed,' Thranduil ordered in a firm and stern voice, 'Anariel to your chambers to change for your lessons on the training fields.'

Legolas and Anariel nodded as they headed towards the door, Anariel turned to steal one last glance at the king, catching the turmoil in his eyes as the door was slammed closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **October 19, T.A 2940**_  
 _ **Late Afternoon**_

Anariel was prepared in her armor standing nervously on the practice grounds with her bow clutched in her hand, knuckles turning white in their hard grasp.

'Well, first pointer. Relax.' Legolas called out to his sister as he walked across the field, his voice light and airy.

Anariel turned around, a smile spreading across her lips at his teasing tone, facing him she noticed that Feren was with him.

'Feren!' She called happily, glad to see a familiar face that brought her comfort.

'Ai!' Feren greeted, returning the smile.

Anariel cocked an eyebrow, 'What does that mean?'

'Hi,' Legolas greeted as he came to stand by her side, removing his cloak he tossed it to the side.

'Hi,' she returned with a chuckle. 'Are you going to tell me what you said?'

Legolas and Feren laughed lightly.

'It means "hi,"' Feren smiled as he came to stand beside her as well.

Anariel's mouth formed a small 'o' at the realization of the meaning, the three shared a small laugh before Legolas pushed on at that matter at hand.

'I asked Feren to join us, for when learning to shoot one generally falls into two categories; a pusher, or a puller. I was a pusher, Feren a puller. So I asked him to join for any pointers he may have, should you be a puller.' Legolas explained causally, confusing Anariel with the terms he used.

Her lips pursed, 'You're going to have to go through all of that again and tell me what exactly it means.'

Legolas chuckled, 'Have you ever shot a bow before?'

'Uh, no.' Anariel admitted, 'Let's just remember I worked at an inn, I'm fantastic at smiling, convincing the men to tip higher for a few extra coins, and breaking up the fights they started. If it doesn't involve one of those...' Anariel trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

'Alright, well,' Legolas nodded, Feren smiling and laughing still. 'Pullers, like Feren, tend to focus on the draw, using your back muscles for a smooth release and follow-through, without worrying about the bow arm. Pushers do the complete opposite.'

'So, what's right then?' Anariel wondered looking between the two ellyn.

Feren teasingly pointed to himself, grinning at her.

'Neither,' Legolas insisted, shaking his head at his friend. 'I don't mean that we only did one or the other it was just where our focus was. Good archers do both, even if their only thinking about one.'

'Legolas makes a point.' Feren agreed, despite his earlier teasing. 'One isn't any more important than the other, really you have to do both properly to shoot well.'

Anariel took a deep breath, nodding taking in all the information.

Legolas and Feren glanced at each other, coming to stand directly on either side of her they both nocked an arrow shooting expertly, their arrows striking the target's center.

Anariel sighed noting how easy they made it look. Together they nodded for her to shoot.

Anariel sighed nervously.

'Keep your bow arm straight and raise your elbow slightly.' Legolas commented as he watched her prepare the shot, nudging her elbow higher, 'There now, draw and shoot.'

Exhaling Anariel pulled the string taut as she released the arrow, it flew through the air before anticlimactically soaring above the target clattering to the ground behind it.

Legolas as kindly as possible pointed out a few things letting her shot again.

'Oh, fuck off!' She cursed a little louder than intended in her frustration, as she nocked another arrow shooting it quicker and rougher, 'Hmph!' She huffed out as she watched the arrow stick into the board.

True it had only gone a few inches lower, striking the targets stand and not the target itself.

Feren and Legolas glanced at each other trying to suppress a laugh.

'I am obligated to tell you not to use that language.' Legolas corrected his sister his voice still light and kind.

'You going to hit me for it too,' Anariel snapped irritably at her brother's comment.

Legolas went to speak before stopping himself, his face fell in sorrow for his sister.

Anariel picked up on the change, 'I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'No, it's quite alright.' Legolas began as he collected his thoughts. 'You have every right to be angry. Adar isn't...has never really been one to easily show affection, especially after Nana's passing. He's changed a lot over the years, and not for the better.'

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she listened to her brother's words, 'What was he like before?' She asked following Legolas' lead and taking a seat upon the ground.

Feren smiled, nodding his head as he pointed to the side implying that he was going to leave for now, Legolas nodded in understanding.

Legolas smiled at the thought as he remembered back to when he was a young elfling.

Thranduil slipped into the training grounds early for Feren's and Anariel's lessons but he had decided to come down earlier to see how her archery with Legolas was going. He paused as he saw the two of them sitting on the ground instead of training, he was about to head over and tell them to get back to work when he caught Legolas' words.

'Ada, he was always so full of kindness, and generosity. Endlessly, understanding. Rightfully, he'd earn the title of the Greatest Elven King. When I was younger, I used to think, hope I would grow up and just be half the elf he was. If I could, I'd be someone I could proud of, an elf who cared and was always there. Now, I don't want to be any of him, never had he even raised a hand to me and I can't even begin to imagine the pain and sorrow he feels to have found himself do such...I am sorry. He was always there, there was never anything more important than Nana and me and you as he spent his time devoted to searching for you as well. Honestly, I was surprised to hear he promised to teach you Sindarin and kept to it, he's been distant lately. He is trying, though, that I have noticed. There's this small part of me that still holds hope for the elf he once was, that still he's there somewhere. Perhaps, you coming home will be for the better.' Legolas admitted, speaking open-heartedly to his sister as he twirled an arrow between his fingers.

Anariel nodded her head, 'I may not know him, at all really but it felt like he was trying in our lessons and before. I don't think he's being unreasonable in some sense, now. Perhaps, I could try a little more too. It was, is still, so much to get used to. So much changed so quickly, not but a few weeks past before Feren had come to bring me back a dear friend of mine had passed. I wasn't prepared, it was too much at once. Feren had said, when we spoke in the kitchen's last night that the king had built a few walls around himself, knows pain like few others do as he pushes those away as not to let them too close, he had suggested I to be the same. Told of how he found his wife and since never stopped looking for me, I thought over everything he said. Feren is right I do block people out sometimes, but living around the race of men, always growing close to them even as children just to see them grow and leave this world so often sick and in pain is and was exhausting yet I could never pick up the courage to leave them behind no matter how often I thought of doing so. I saw the look in his eyes, all the pain they beheld a look I know so well for I've seen it on my own, I've seen it in yours.'

'Then perhaps, Feren coming for you was a bit of a blessing in disguise, maybe this will be good for all of us,' Legolas suggested holding back a sad smile.

'Perhaps,' Anariel shrugged lightly. 'You know, I always wondered when I was younger what it would be like to have a family, not to always be this lone wander. Now that I have you and...' Anariel paused unsure suddenly, 'It feels almost wrong in a sense.'

'Well, I can't say that I understand your pain. I cannot even fathom what it must have been like to care for so many only to lose them so quickly. I can only promise you that I am here for you, should you need anyone and I believe I would not be overstepping by saying Feren is too. One day I hope you come to feel that this is right,' Legolas offered kindly.

Anariel nodded, glancing behind her where Feren was still in the training grounds preparing for their own lessons. She smiled lightly at him as their eyes met briefly.

'Thank you.' She spoke out loud to both Feren and Legolas, Feren caught the words and bowed his head in return.

Thranduil stood still listening, completely hidden. He could feel his own heart breaking for both of his children. Legolas was right, confused and broken inside as was Anariel. Thranduil swallowed roughly as he watched his two children confiding in one another, Legolas' word cut him deeply as did his daughter's, how perceptive she was, how much pain they've both known...know. Thranduil ran a hand over his face, he needed to find the strength and the courage somewhere to be that ellon for his children once more.

Following Anariel's gaze, he saw Feren, the smile that he sent her way. Thranduil nodded to himself and took his leave of the training grounds. He trusted him, and Anariel was comfortable with him, as she began to find a way to be with Legolas. Thranduil would hold hope that she would be that way with him too, but he knew that would take some work on his part.

'Changing to something on a more positive note,' Legolas began leaping up once more, 'You're a pusher, like me. We have a minute before Feren will be done, did you want to shoot again?'

'Without the cursing?' Anariel teased, trying to make light of the situation.

Legolas let out a light chuckle, 'Yes, preferably.'

Nodding, Anariel stood. 'Any other pointers then?'

'Always,' Legolas teased his sister his voice returned to his kind, light tone, 'First thing first, aside from simply relax, don't grip the bow and adjust your feet slightly...I could go on but we'll start there.'

'Well, thank you.' Anariel rolled her eyes, 'How does not gripping the bow make sense, and what do my feet have to do with anything?'

'I mean, you don't need to keep your fingers around the bow, especially at a full draw the action itself and the pressure created keeps it in your hand. If you do grip your bow, the pressure of your fingers can and will deflect your shot by even a fraction and it won't be going where you think it is; the second you let go of the string your bow will start to turn and point in the direction the pressure of your hand dictates. Which should always be the target, but I can assure you, personally, it won't be if you pushing on your bow.'

'Okay, honestly. Not sure, if I should be impressed or stare at you dumbfounded.' Anariel shrugged feeling lost. 'And my feet...' she asked with slight hesitation wondering if she really wanted that answer or not.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at his sister, 'Simple, your feet are the foundation of your entire shot. They should be positioned about hip width from each other placing slightly more weight on your front foot. Toes of each foot should be aligned with one another in a neutral position. Stand too open or closed to the target you will have to twist your torso to get your pin on the target. Upon release, your body will recover to your static position causing you to pull shots right and left. With the toes, even you are in a neutral position and your body will remain quiet upon execution of the shot.'

'That both makes sense and yet ridiculous.' Anariel laughed lining her feet up.

'Good, now prepare to shot again and remember to try to focus some on the draw.' Legolas reminded her lightly as he nocked his own bow, shooting he struck the target.

Anariel nodded, suppressing another sigh. 'You must make everyone look like a fool.'

'Why?' Legolas demanded to know, 'I would never set out to do such.'

'Hmm, stand beside one and shoot and you've already done that.' Anariel breathed out as she raised her own nocking an arrow she began to draw back not noticing Legolas wave Feren to come back.

'Your elbow's too high now,' Feren noted as he came back, Legolas turned back to look at his sister nodding in agreement.

'Nice to see you too, Feren.' Anariel quipped.

Feren smiled, looking to Legolas expecting him to correct her instead Legolas waved a hand, 'You corrected her, you can show her. Besides, this will be her last shot before she moves on to swordplay, we wasted some time talking. I'm taking off.' Legolas smiled as he flipped his bow over his shoulder.

Feren nodded coming to stand behind Anariel, he placed a gentle hand upon her elbow guiding it down. 'Remember, relax your grip.' Feren breathed from behind as

Anariel adjust her fingers slightly. He smiled gently bring his left arm forward nudging her fingers up he left his own upon hers keeping the bow held properly by them both.

Legolas gathered his cloak from the ground as he was about to say good-bye to his sister and take his leave when he notices the way Feren stood so close his hand lingering, he stood watching with raised eyebrows.

'Slowly, draw the string back,' Feren reached around entwining his finger with hers pulling back, 'The fletching should just brush the corner of your lips, like a lingering breath upon your lips, felt before the kiss.'

Anariel's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest as she heard his words, felt his own breath linger so near her ear, her grip loosened upon her bow as she swallowed roughly.

'And when the moment is right...just let it all go,' he whispered, as he pulled his fingers away, Anariel following his movements.

The arrow struck the center of the target though Anariel didn't celebrate she stood looking straight ahead her heart pounding in her chest, Feren's hands still lingering on hers.

Legolas shook his head lightly as he slipped away deciding to forgo the good-bye to spare both Anariel and Feren the inevitable embarrassment of being seen together so closely. Legolas suppressed a light chuckle as he moved away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 _ **October 19, T.A 2940**_  
 _ **Early Evening**_

Feren cleared his throat as he took a step back letting her hands fall from his own. Anariel swallowed roughly glancing around her surroundings, biting nervously upon her lower lip giving her heart a moment to settle its fluttering.

'Ready to move on?' Feren asked nervously himself, hoping that she wasn't mad at him for his bold actions.

Anariel nodded sending him a smile as she nudged him playfully in the arm, easing both of their minds as they made their way from the targets. Feren passed Anariel a wooden training sword before taking her bow and quiver placing them in a nearby stand for safe keeping.

'So,' Anariel breathed holding the wooden sword with an unsureness about the weapon in hand, whether it was a practice one or not. The bow had seemingly felt more natural in her hand, this long sword brought on an anxiousness with it.

'No need to look so nervous, you're doing wonderfully I am sure.' Feren offered kindly. 'First thing, to know is...'

'Stick them with the pointy end?' Anariel interrupted quirking an eyebrow at him, a smirk firm in place while she teased trying to quell the feelings in the pit of her stomach.

Feren paused looking to her stunned before he broke out into laughter, 'Well I suppose when you break it down, yes.'

Anariel nodded firmly and most seriously, 'Very well.'

Feren only shook his head lightly, enjoying the time they would have together. 'Alright, in all seriousness. Combat is brutal, the techniques used are efficient and ruthless. Plain and simple we want to get our opponent down as quickly as possible. With two equally skilled fighters one could be defeated in twenty to thirty seconds,' Feren explained watching Anariel carefully.

'Seriously!' She cried out disbelieving.

Feren nodded, 'Less if one isn't as trained as the other, say ten to five seconds.'

'That seems absurd.' Anariel breathed shaking her head.

'Want me to show you?' Feren retorted, raising his own eyebrows back

'Very well,' Anariel waved her sword jokingly around as if to prepare, Feren choked back another laugh.

Feren prepared himself in a serious matter arming his own wooden sword meant for training, he attacked careful not to truly harm her yet ensuring that he disarmed her. With a hooking maneuver, he sent her to the ground, but not before he crouched down guiding a hand under the nape of her neck the other wrapped around her lower back catching her gracefully. Feren sent her a playful smirk as he looked down at her cradled within his grip.

'Fucking hell,' her breath came out low in a whisper.

Feren sighed, unmoving.

'I know, language,' she breathed half-heartedly, as she reached up tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, 'Do all battles end like this then?'

'Hmm, sadly they do not,' Feren breathed pulling her body closer, Anariel's eyes fluttered closed lightly as she once again felt the warmth of his breath against her face.

'Feren, are you not suppose to be teaching our princess swordplay and not,' the newcomer paused waving a hand over the two, 'Well, whatever this is.'

Feren looked up quickly releasing his grip upon her in his sudden anxiousness causing Anariel to go crashing to the ground.

'Elros,' Feren greeted as he stood up straight.

Anariel sighed rubbing the back of her arm.

'I thought I would stop by and introduce myself to the princess,' Elros smirked bowing his head. 'Elros, keeper of keys, Captain of the guard and your instructor, Aranel nin (my princess).'

Anariel returned the smile, already in good spirits from her time with Feren though she easily noticed the slightly cocky tone to his voice. 'A pleasure, Elros.'

Feren cleared his throat, 'As I was saying... as fighters, Elros included,' he paused sending him a glare. 'We strive for mainly powerful attacks when using a sword, each and every strikes purpose is to cause damage.'

Anariel nodded rather meekly understanding the seriousness in his voice.

'The power of these attacks are needed for two reasons, first of all, and most obviously power puts one down fast more often than not, orcs. Second, whether we find its orcs or men of another race we are against they are going to be in armor. Whether that's leather, chain mail, or plate armor it takes a great deal of strength to cause harm to the man or creature inside.' Feren explained his voice hardened and cool.

Anariel sighed unsure if she really wanted to do this, but nodded to his words again.

'Have you found yourself in battle much?' Anariel wondered looking between the two ellyn, curiosity getting the best of her.

They both nodded.

'We have seen many battles, know Anariel we fight only for the protection of your realm. To keep the king, the Prince and now yourself safe, to keep all of your people safe,' Feren spoke, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

Again Anariel found herself merely nodding, remembering once more the words Feren spoke of her mother's death, the way they found her bloodied and massacred even with guards protecting her she was taken. 'Did...did you fight to save...' Anariel's words trailed off.

Feren sighed looking to her sadly, understanding where she was going with her words. 'We did everything in our power to try and save your mother, but still it wasn't enough and for that I am sorry. It is why we all train so hard, never do we want to see such horrid acts again. She was a beautiful, strong and an ever wise elleth, the sorrow of her death shook the entire kingdom. No one more than the king there was a brief time some of us wondered if he would leave these lands for the pain and grief was so strong for him, it was so clear to see especially to those who were with him that day. Before long, a far shorter time than any of us both believed to be possible and real, King Thranduil was seemingly up again and running the kingdom as smoothly as ever, caring for Legolas, strategically planning the search for you. It is easily why I look up to him as the Greatest Elven King. He never quit, never gave up, he showed a strength few have ever known or witnessed, through everything this kingdom has seen he was always this endlessly compassionate and trustworthy king, it gave people hope.' Feren sighed as he looked at the tears falling slowly down her pale cheeks, 'I do not wish to make you cry nor sadden your heart, but I believe you are deserving of an honest answer.'

'Hannon le,' Anariel spoke, 'Did she fight?'

Feren recoiled slightly surprised by the question, 'No. Your mother was a firm believer that taking a life directly interfered with the ability to preserve a life, in such, she chose not to learn the way of weapons. If you feel the same, the king would understand.'

Anariel shook her head, she had to admit she slowly began to understand why her father and Legolas wanted her to be able to defend herself, but the seriousness of it was becoming so vividly real was a bit of a shock.

'What is it that the king expects from me?' Anariel asked, while she came to understand, it also confused her more. She had lessons in anything and everything, she just needed some solid information.

Feren smiled, 'You ask a lot of questions.'

'A lot of questions that are irrelevant to the task at hand to...' Elros added, earning him a hard glare from both Feren and Anariel, who withheld the urge to tell him a few choice words.

'Neither, asking the questions, or timing is a problem.' Feren continued kindly, 'I cannot say for sure, though, I don't believe he holds any high expectations. I mean the obvious to behave and act like a princess should, follow through with your lessons but I mean aside from that, there is nothing really.'

The words of Feren yet again proved shocking. The sudden reality of being expected to be doing nothing but lessons for seemingly nothing, in the end, left her feeling lost and truly useless. She had always had a purpose before in Bree. She could not just be expected to wander through life with no other purpose than to be nothing more than a well-behaved princess.

Huffing in an almost annoyance she decided that for now, she would put all her focus on her training, resolving that she needed to speak to the king. After all, he did say, should anything else arise and she felt the honesty and sincerity in his words. She had to trust him to keep his word, she had to at least try or forever push him away. Anariel realized with a growing need that she wanted more from her father, she wanted to at least try, the more she heard of the ellon from others the more she felt like she could understand him. As the thought struck her, a thought that perhaps should have been more obvious, if she wanted any true respect or even kindness, she needed to give it to him as well something she couldn't really say she's done.

Besides, the people of this Kingdom looked up to them, trusted and loved their king and prince.

Glancing around, she resolved that she wanted to earn the trust and respect of them as well, herself, she wanted it because they felt she deserved it not because they felt they owed her something.

It was true that they looked to her with a level of respect but it was not a respect that she had earned it was something that was thrust upon her, they did it because it was expected of them, they had to.

Anariel scrunched up her face in thought, the people of Bree highly respected and trusted her but that she had earned, it meant more. And she wanted it to mean the same here, she had done a poor job so far, she has been blunt and harsh, perhaps a little crude and unfair yet still she was angry at her father for being all of those things himself. She nodded her head to herself firmly.

'Anariel!' Feren called out again trying to get her attention as she lost herself in her thoughts.

'Yes,' she snapped her eyes back to his, 'Uh, sorry I lost myself in my trail of thought, it won't happen again. Please do continue.'

'You need not be sorry,' Feren replied coolly. 'Are you sure, you are ready?'

'Yes.'

Feren nodded, 'Okay, while strength is a main part in what we focus on we want such as much focus on defense. Fighting with a sword also puts you a dangerously close distance to another. So, as obvious as this shall sound the first tip of defense simply put, you never want to be where the opponent's strike will fall. We'll start there if you have a strong defense you're more likely to find yourself in a position to make a strike to kill.'

Anariel nodded, feeling a little more confident and sure about the whole idea, thinking of her mother. 'How exactly do I go about this?'

'Trust me?' Feren spoke with a light teasing.

Anariel cocked an eyebrow at him but nodded.

Feren recoiled slightly surprised at the seriousness upon her face as she nodded.

'On the field, so much comes down to simply being quick enough and anticipating what will happen next, with that being said hold your sword like this,' Feren moved his sword into a parry position, 'I am going to attack I want you to either sidestep, duck, dodge or slip to avoid any or all of my advances. Your sword is used for various types of parries, deflections, and blocks but we'll get to that after, right now I just want you to get the movements under control.'

'Makes sense,' Anariel nodded feeling bold and easily prepared herself, feeling confident in the seemingly simple act of avoiding and defense. How many times had she broken up fights between drunk mortal men, that she needed to avoid and defend from the attacks that may or may not have been for her?

Feren attacked as Anariel slipped out of his strikes range, Feren sent her a nod of approval without halting in his own movements. Anariel continued in what almost felt like routine, avoiding an assault, without even realizing it nor picking up on her own steps she moved before he made another strike, making him hesitate slightly as she slipped behind him catching both his arm in her hands tugging them back. In surprise Feren dropped his sword, Anariel acted as she would have any man in the bar before hauling them outside, though this time she pulled him back close leaning close to his ear as he'd done to her as he showed her how to shoot. 'I suppose all fights, don't get to end like this either, hmm?' Anariel breathed in his ear.

'M..my lady...' Feren breathed out in both in shock at the feat in which she pulled, and the way he lost his own composer in her grasp. 'You've done, wonderfully.'

'Thank you,' Anariel beamed, releasing his arms.

Elros looked on at his princess shaking his head, she was nothing like he had been expecting.

'I, uh, think we could call it to an end. We have already gone over in time talking.' Feren admitted, trying to regain his composer.

Anariel laughed lightly, 'We did, as Legolas and I did.'

'My lady, you should have been in the arena by now, you will not have time to finish your lessons.' Reilin and Eruanna arrived again, along with a dozen guards.

'Yes, Legolas and I went over the allotted time, as did Feren and I.'

'Well, in any case. You must be heading back to your chambers, to prepare for dinner with the King Thranduil and Prince Legolas,' Eruanna spoke curtly.

'Very well,' Anariel nodded, trying to hide her dislike for Eruanna. 'Thank you, Feren. Elros.'

As her guards surrounded her leading her out of the training grounds, Eruanna busied herself making her stand and walk appropriately Anariel turned back around flashing Feren one last smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **November 16, T.A 2940**

 **Dawn**

Anariel was practicing the serious matter of deep breathing as the handmaiden's worked, she had promised herself that she would try and she truly would. She was prepared and about to leave when Eruanna came back from hurriedly talking to a messenger outside the door.

"We must change the princess at once and quickly," Eruanna called as she slipped back into the room. "Haldir, Chief Marchwarden of Lothlórien along with his brothers Rumil and Orophin have arrived with news from Lady Galadriel. They join them for dinner this evening along with our own Chief Marchwarden and a few other select guests."

"Oh," Vanya cried out, "We must change you into something more suitable."

"Why," Anariel asked in pure curiosity.

Feren was their Chief Marchwarden and there seemed to be no higher expectation around him or was that because they'd become such easy friends and each time they saw each other it had been on a more casual note.

"Chief Marchwarden is a high ranking position my lady, Marchwarden Haldir and his brothers, as well as our Marchwarden Feren, are both from noble families. They are honorable ellyn." Ayla spoke as she began to untie the back of Anariel's dress.

"I didn't realize," Anariel spoke as they pulled the dress from her form.

"Indeed, the Chief Marchwarden's have quite a degree of power and authority," Verya explained casually as she brought out a silken silver gown, slipping it on Anariel allowed them to tie the corset backing. Ayla wrapped a long flowing cloak to cover her barren shoulders. Placing an intricate circlet of silver designed like a flowering vine upon her head, Ayla nodded in approval.

"Better. Now please, for the betterment and well keeping of this kingdom's pride just listen." Eruanna pleaded with the princess, adjusting her posture.

"Keep your posture perfect while sitting, always stand when the king enters and wait until he gives you permission to sit, he to will indicate when you should start eating. Always, chew and swallow everything in your mouth before taking another bite or drink, should you be having a soup always spoon away from yourself. Break bread with fingers, never a knife, use fingers to break small pieces of the roll to butter if you so desire never butter the whole thing at once. Never, and I mean never, chew with your mouth or talk with food in your mouth. Don't put too much food in your mouth at once, never mix the food on your plate, don't even think of blowing on your drink or food, never sip and absolutely no uses of fingers unless otherwise stated." Eruanna paused breathing deeply, her voice was short and clipped.

Anariel breath heaved in her chest broken and uneven as she tried to follow Eruanna words, even if they only succeeded in making her more nervous than ever. Anariel tried to calm her breathing feeling faint from her already lack of room to breath from the corset and her near hyperventilating wasn't helping.

Still, Eruanna paid no mind to the Princess and continued on her lecture. "Fork in your left hand with the tines down, knife in your right to cut and if need be to help carry food to your fork. Never shift the utensil from hand to hand. When finished place them gently on your plate, again tines down and sharp side of the knife in, keep your napkin in your lap until you are excused from the table when you are always put it beside your plate. Also never cut up more than three bites at a time, and never scrape the plate. Do not speak unless spoken to, if so you are to keep it simple and polite."

Anariel's eyes were wide in an utmost horror, her breath still broken and jagged.

A knock sounded at the door, Eruanna let the visitor in standing out of the doorway she bowed. Legolas slipped into the princess' chambers, dressed in a lavish silver robe clasped together by silver leaf clips, he strode forward causing the underside to flutter out in a golden tone, a broad circlet placed upon his head.

"She is almost prepared, my lord."

Legolas nodded coming to stand in front of his sister as they finished adding the finishing jewels, reaching forward he took her hands in his. "Muinthel, what troubles you?"

"I can't do this," she spoke with honesty, shaking her head furiously. "I have been here not but two days. Two days. I am nothing more than a simple barmaid from Bree, not...not a..." her words failed her as tears began to fall.

"You are the Princess of the Woodland Realm," at Legolas' words, she only shook her head harder.

"No! Don't make me go out there. What do I matter I've been gone this whole time it's not like anyone will notice a difference."

"You must, all of our guests know of your arrival. If you do not show it would be a direct show of disrespect to all in attending." Legolas explained.

"I can't! This is not who I am!" Anariel hollered back stepping away from him.

Legolas sighed. "All of you are dismissed," he ordered firmly. Quickly everyone left, scurrying from the room leaving brother and sister alone. He watched his sister for a second as she stood glancing out of a window carved out of the stone, he sensed her fear, uncertainty, the nervousness, it all reeked such havoc upon her body. Legolas came up behind her, "Come here."

Anariel turned around tears still upon her cheeks.

"Look in the mirror and tell me, who do you see?" Legolas asked his voice full of kindness as he stood beside her.

Anariel shrugged, wiping a tear away. "I see an extremely lost barmaid from Bree."

"Do you know what I see?" Legolas questioned.

Again Anariel shrugged.

"I see my dear sister that I'm blessed to have a home with us. I see a friend in her, I see an elleth who is strong and kind, a princess who's still anxious but one I know will persevere and be not only a blessing to myself but to this entire kingdom."

Anariel stopped looking in the mirror and turned to him, "You don't know that."

Legolas only smiled pulling her into a hug, as she hugged him when receiving her bow. "Ready?"

"No, not really."

"Just follow my lead," Legolas wrapped his arm around hers heading for the dining hall, they waited a moment outside the doors, giving her time to gather her senses.

"I hate to be the one to prod you, but keep your head high and stand straight, as we pass our guests a simple nod of acknowledgment will do before we stand by our seats to await Adar. And once inside always refer to him as 'my lord.'" Legolas paused making sure he wasn't forgetting anything important, nodding he added, "Just follow me."

Anariel nodded, "Thank you."

Legolas shot her a kind smile, before indicating to the guards to open the doors.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Anariel whispered, exhaling roughly.

As they entered Anariel almost stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of all elves inside already seated, though stood as prince and princess entered, there was more in attendance than she had anticipated. Her hand tightened on her brother's arm as Legolas dropped his head in a bow, Anariel was quick to follow suit though she pulled up too quickly, breathing deeply Legolas squeezed her hand reassuringly. Again they bowed their heads to the group of elves from Lothlórien, Anariel forced herself to slow down despite her nerves. As they stopped in front of their seats each and every elf bowed deeply to the prince and princess. Legolas released her hand slowly bring them in front of her she clasped her hands together fiddling with a ring on her finger.

A door opened at the farthest end of the hall, the king entered addressing the entire group of elves before him with a quick nod. Taking a seat, he turned his head towards his children bowing his head a little slower, out of the corner of Anariel's eye she saw Legolas began to sit again she followed his actions.

With a wave of the king's hand, everyone else followed suit. Anariel caught a dark, warning glare from the king she knew immediately, she'd be punished should there be any sort of misbehavior. Looking in front of her only brought on more nervousness and a sense of how easily she could mess this up, placed in front of her was an elaborate setting that included four knives and forks, three spoons and arrangement of plates, five crystal stemmed glasses of various sizes, a cup and saucer and a few other smaller dishes.

A small group of servants came round, beginning with King Thranduil they poured him both a glass of water and a white wine before doing the same for Legolas and Anariel, they continued down the length of the table. Another followed close behind in the same pattern doing nothing more than taking the cloth napkin from the table and folding it in their lap.

"Tonight, to those select few who've been asked to join and our honored guests," he paused nodding towards three silver-haired ellyn, "I would like to informally introduce my daughter, Princess Anariel of the Woodland Realm, home at last. Too long has this Realm been without her and blessed be our Kingdom upon her arrival." King Thranduil eased out calmly and kindly, yet his voice held a strong edge of authority.

Everyone turned to look at the princess and her heart felt like it stopped, what was she suppose to do? 'Don't talk unless spoken to,' the words stood out, no one necessarily spoke to her so she resolved to a kind smile nodding her head hoping with every part of her it was an okay response.

Everyone bowed back to her some held an impassive face while others returned the smile.

The King waved another hand to inform his guest they may begin their meal.

"Anariel, I shall like to introduce our honored guest," Thranduil spoke up to his daughter, "This is Chief Marchwarden Haldir of Lorien, along with his brother's Marchwarden Rumil and Orophin."

Her stomach churned uncomfortably, unsure of what she was supposed to say, should she say anything at all?

Haldir spoke, sparring her, "It is a pleasure, Anarel nin. The King spoke earlier that you had been training this afternoon. How did your training fair?"

She was unsure if her face betrayed her of her nerves and the King merely jumped to save her, or he merely tried to keep her quiet for fear, himself, of her saying something foolish or crude.

"Ah, indeed Haldir. I too am curious about how it came along. Legolas, Feren, tell me how her training went?" Thranduil questioned pulling them into the conversation, the others at the table slowly making their way into their own small talk.

"She did marvelously, my lord," Legolas spoke up first. "In her training for Archery, it appears she falls into that of a pusher."

Thranduil bowed his head, "Good, you will prove to be a good instructor to her then, as you were the same."

"I shall hope so," Legolas smiled turning to look at Haldir, their honored guest and close friend to the Prince. "Perhaps, you would care to join us tomorrow?"

"Of course. You know I could never refuse a chance to train with you, mellon nin." Haldir bowed his head kindly, and respectfully still. "And it would prove to be an honor to spend time with such a beautiful elleth, that is if you would bare with my company tomorrow, my lady?"

Anariel felt herself blush lightly, a smile unexpectedly graced her lips though she paused a moment thinking before she spoke. "I'm sure there is nothing to bare, your company would be welcome." Anariel breathed out before taking a sip of her own wine, catching her lips before she began biting upon them.

Haldir sent her a charming smile, "I thank you, my lady."

Feren looked to the Marchwarden of Lorien in a deep glare as he saw how the Marchwarden played his charms upon the Princess eliciting a smile from her.

"Feren, how did her swordplay lesson go?" The King inquired, shaking Feren out of his glaring ways.

"My lord," Feren bowed beginning, "In all honesty, my lord, I struggle to find a way to say without making myself as Chief Marchwarden to be not but a fool."

This brought a smile to everyone's face, Anariel's as well Feren puffed proudly at the thought.

"What do you mean by such?" Legolas asked, wondering if perhaps he should have stayed to see how she fared.

"Well, Princess Anariel claims to have never wielded a sword and yet somehow I seemed to have found myself rather caught and weaponless," Feren admitted, getting a look of alarm and shock from King Thranduil and Legolas.

Haldir turned to the princess looking to her with a quirked eyebrow, smirking.

"Is that so, Anariel." Thranduil turned to look at his daughter.

"It is, my lord. Though I am sure it was all luck on my part." Anariel smiled politely, as the servants worked around them.

"I do not believe that to be true," Feren offered.

"That is quite a feat for one to accomplish, upon their first lessons," Haldir spoke, his eyes never leaving her form still smirking down at her as he found himself enthralled and against his better judgment, impressed. He had come here not expecting to even see the missing Woodland Princess, let alone dine with her and to find himself so intrigued. Haldir easily caught the looks Feren sent him early on and knew right away it was not only him who found themselves enraptured by this elleth.

"Indeed," Thranduil agreed looking to his daughter with a sense of pride behind his eyes. "Tell me Haldir, how fair your borders?"

"Well, my Lord. They have been peaceful, though Lady Galadriel has us training more Marchwarden's in such I fear she senses more than she perhaps lets on. To which, I fear for what may come to pass in the coming years." Haldir spoke honestly to the King. "I thank you for your inquiry my lord."

Thranduil inclined his head, before turning to face Feren nodding for him to inform him of their own borders.

"I fear, my lord, that while we came across no problems as we traveled through with Princess Anariel, the darkness in the woods have deepened and more spiders continue to find their way closer to the halls," Feren spoke in his cool hardened tone.

"Have you decided upon a new Captain of the guard?" The King inquired.

Servants bustled around them, clearing and replacing the dishes in front of them, Anariel continued to keep a careful eye on Legolas through the evening following his actions. She sipped at her last remaining glass as the remaining plates were taken away.

"I have, my lord. She is fairly new to the field but has proved to be worthy of being a Captain." Feren offered the information to the King.

"Legolas, have you seen this Captain?"

"I have, Tauriel, is her name, she has indeed shown a great strength and skill and I do believe she will make a fine Captain," Legolas spoke his voice held an edge of a clear fondness.

"Good," though the King understood his son's likeness for the elleth in question, he would have to keep an eye on the matter. "I will make a point to come and see this elleth."

The King glanced around at his guests ensuring all were finished, placing his napkin back onto the table the king rose. Legolas followed his father's actions, reaching his hand down he guided his sister up and around the chairs as they followed their father out. They came to enter a substantial reception area that was prepared equally as lavish, Thranduil came to a sudden stop turning to look at his children. "You are doing wonderful, Muinlell (dear daughter)." Thranduil praised his daughter, his voice holding a sigh of relief and gratitude.

Anariel let out a rather exaggerated breath, "Good, I thought I was going to be sick."

Legolas chuckled, at her admittance. "It's not over yet."

"Really?" Anariel's words almost came out in a cursing tone.

"Worry not, it is a more informal portion of the night."

Anariel seemed relieved to hear this, "I..." She began to speak but a sudden anxiousness still lingered.

"What do you need," Thranduil asked as the doors began to creep open.

"I just wondered if I could speak to you later," Anariel mumbled out not looking him in the eye.

Thranduil picked up on her nervousness, understanding that she needed to speak privately. "Of course. When we leave here tonight, if you wish to speak then, we may."

"Thank you," she spoke sincerely as the guests began to enter.

"You are most welcome, we must be off to speak with the others and properly introduce you to the guests in attendance and then you are free to speak with who you wish for the remainder of the evening," The King lead his children around the room as he introduces the princess to all.

A servant brought around wine which Anariel took gratefully trying to control the urge to down the drink in a single gulp.

All was seemingly going well until they were left with one Elven couple, Anariel was thankful and prepared to keep to simple pleasantries as she had thus far and perhaps seek Feren out afterwards who she knew and felt comfortable around.

"I heard the Princess was found in Bree, My Lord," a rather pompous sounding and looking elleth spoke after the King had introduced her.

"Yes, Lady Valerian, she was." King Thranduil answered respectfully.

"Humph, must of have been horrible to be lost to such people for so many years, my lady." The elleth turned to look at Anariel.

"Pardon!" Anariel breathed slightly taken aback, the King and Legolas looked at her nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I merely mean, to have been raised amongst mortals, well you must be most thankful to be out and away from such people."

The King went to speak hoping to ease the situation before it got out of hand, however, Anariel though she tried to mind her tongue let it slip.

"I can assure you I am not the least bit ashamed of the mortals who had a hand in raising me. Nor am I thankful to be rid of them, as you say, just because they are mortal does not make them any less than yourself," the elleth scoffed at the latter. "If anything they have shown me that there is nothing more important than those around you, to care and love like every day is your last and though I am immortal and my life shall not be as short as theirs, I am ever grateful for what they have taught me. For always of my time in Bree was I always humble enough to know I was no better than any of them but wise enough to know that I to was different. Perhaps, you could learn something from them by means of humility. Now if you will excuse me, I do not see how this conversation could end on a better note." With that Anariel spun on her heels, her hair flying out behind her as she stalked away.

She had the sudden sinking feeling that the king would be angry and whether she wanted to or not she would be speaking with him afterwards.

"My Lady, might I have a word." Anariel sighed, her eyes fluttering closed briefly before she turned around she had been hoping to find Feren.

"What can I do for you, Marchwarden?" Anariel spoke kindly as she turned to face him.

Haldir offered a kind smile as he noticed Feren from the corner of his eye send him a glare, he offered her a glass of wine as a servant had taken away her previously empty glass but she had yet to get another.

"Thank you," Anariel breathed sincerely.

"In all honesty my lady, I had overheard your conversation with Lady Valerian," Haldir smirked down at her with a light chuckle.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," the princess cursed out without a single thought in her anger.

"Pardon, my lady."

Anariel rolled her eyes, breathing deeply trying to collect her thoughts and composure. Stealing a glance towards the king she was thankful to find that he was deep in conversation far enough away, with enough elves between them conversing and the music that was being played that he did not hear.

Haldir wrapped their arms together guiding her to a quieter area of the room to speak. "Fear not, my lady. I can completely understand; Valerian could elicit that reaction from anyone. I won't mention such to the king, your secret is safe besides I do not think any others heard."

"Thankfully," Anariel seemed relieved to hear this.

Haldir stood looking down at her, he boldly took a step closer turning his body in a way that he both stood closer yet he angled himself so that in the corner that they stood it looked to be an appropriate distance apart.

Anariel became painfully aware of how close he was standing, his tall robust frame towered over her looking up to him she took in his roguish smirk. Taking a swig from her glass, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, her hand came up nervously rubbing her neck. "I... uh..." Anariel began before she broke off, words evading her she glanced away momentarily before stealing another look at the Marchwarden before her.

"I must say, I am greatly looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow," Haldir spoke never letting his smirk flattered as he saw the reaction she had towards him.

"As am I," Anariel managed to breathe out.

"Haldir, I must steal my sister away," Legolas spoke as he came to stand beside them.

"Of course, I see the King is preparing to retire." Haldir nodded his head, taking her hand in his he tenderly wrapped his fingers around hers bringing her hand to his lips, placing a firm kiss on the top of her knuckles. "It was a pleasure, Princess Anariel." He drawled out her name slowly, letting the sounds linger on his tongue.

Anariel broke out in a smile, her heart fluttering, stomach flipping as Haldir lowered her hand letting Legolas escort her away.

Feren and Haldir were sneering and glaring at one another, as Haldir strutted his way out of the room he hissed to Feren, "Pity you missed seeing her."

Feren merely scoffed, "Let us not forget who has to leave, and who gets to spend every day with her."

Haldir sneered one last time as he stalked from the room.

Legolas and Anariel walked directly behind their father, Anariel was suddenly reminded of her earlier words she wanted to lean over and ask Legolas if their father was mad but she knew he would hear, instead, she stayed quiet herself until they came to his office. The King spun around looking down at her, her heart was racing in both fear and nervousness for what was to come.

"Look I know I should have..." Anariel began before she could even help herself.

"Anariel, stop right there," the king commanded firmly.

"But, I just..."

"Enough!"

Anariel sighed defeated, nodding her head she waited for the lecture to ensue.

"I had more than one of our attending guests approach me after you spoke out, with that sharp tongue of yours, to Lady Valerian." The King began walking around his desk, Anariel fidgeted biting her lip. "Each and every one of them had heard your words-"

"I'm sorry, okay. Is that what you're expecting? Then fine, I'm sorry. I shall figure out how to keep my mouth shut more often, it won't happen again." Anariel hollered, wiping the tears from her cheeks spinning on her heels she was about to leave uncaring of the proper etiquette. She had foolishly believed that she was doing well, that she might have actually been able to do this.

"I am still speaking to you!" Thranduil began to close the distance between himself and his daughter, his eyes narrowed in anger at her show of disrespect.

Anariel just scoffed as she reached for the door, a hand came down closing it once more.

Anariel turned to come face to face with her father, "Fuck off! Why don't you just leave me alone? I tried you know, I fucking tried for you but it's not good enough for you is it? Would it ever be good enough, or will there always be something you find to point out that I'm terrible at, always there to point out my mistakes and flaws."

"Anariel, that will be enough," Thranduil ordered through clenched teeth, trying to control his rising anger at her outburst.

"No, no it won't. You don't get to tell me what to do, King or not." Anariel paused suddenly ripping the circlet from her head throwing it at him, "I'm only here to make you look better, so fuck off. I'm done."

"You're not going anywhere." The King snarled inches from her face. "You can't leave now; I won't let you."

Anariel sneered back their eyes boring into one another's anger flowing over, "Said those words before, hmm, was my mother really kidnapped or did you drive her away? Force her to run from you and your blind cruelty. Did you hit her too, you fucking..."

"Anariel, no!" It was Legolas off to the side, his voice pleading as he called out to her, just then a sickening crack echoed through the room, followed by a cry of pain. Legolas found himself wincing at the sound and sight.

Anariel lay upon the floor a hand covering her face, the room fell dead silent except for the soft whimpering sound of her cries that wracked her body making her shoulders shake.

Thranduil looked down to his daughter a look of horror on his face, his stepped back from her, eyes glancing over to his hand a splatter of blood upon his ring. Thranduil continued to step unconsciously backwards backing away from his daughter he strode out of the room by the second door heading straight for his chambers.

Slamming the doors behind him, his own breath turning uneven as he ripped the blood splattered ring off his finger dropping it to the floor. He began to pace, cursing himself, futility fighting back the tears the welled up in his eyes.

Through his tear filled eyes landed upon a picture of his beloved, he collapsed to the ground, "what has become of me?" he spoke looking to the picture of his as though she could hear him. "How will I ever make right of this?"

Thranduil bit into his hand holding back a cry of despair, he couldn't even remember it, all he knew was she threatened to leave he told she couldn't, he wouldn't let her not now. Not after he spent all those years searching for her and he finally found her and then her remarks of his wife he snapped his vision blackened out and then there she was on the floor. Thranduil was no fool he knew what he had done, but he did not know how he was to get over this trap he seemed to have found himself.

Legolas walked across the room, bending low he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "Anariel." He called out to her carefully.

"Don't touch me," she whimpered out shoving him away as she stood.

Legolas' eyes fluttered close in both sorrow and anger as he looked at her, her lip split wide open blood ran down her chin, her cheek was a raging red and soaked in tears. "Please, let me help you."

"I don't need your help," she sneered as she wrenched the door open disappearing down the hall.

Feren was heading back to his chambers when he heard the soft whimpering cries, following the sound he came across a silvery mass at the end of the halls shaking violently. He easily remembered the dress and her beautiful tresses, Feren approached kneeling on the ground beside her.

"Anariel, what's the matter?" He whispered.

"Feren?" she whispered back, not looking up from where her head was buried in her knees.

"It's me..."

Soundlessly she leaped out to him wrapping him tightly into a hug, crying into his shoulder. Feren stiffened for a moment before cautiously raising a hand stroking her hair gently. "Do you want to talk?"

Anariel only shook her head gasping in pain as her lip caught on his now bloodstained tunic.

He reached down hooking a finger beneath her chin, raising her face looking her in the eye, as she came to his level a gasp escaped his lips. Shaking his head as his own hand fell to his mouth.

"Come with me, we'll get you to the healing ward." Feren didn't need to ask the question of who did this, he knew and it angered him far beyond words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **November 17, T.A 2940**

 **Forenoon**

Anariel stood in her chambers staring out the window as she thought of everything that had happened, everything that she had said. As she mulled it all over she unconsciously focused on the throbbing in her cheek, the stinging and tightness of her lip from the stitches. While Anariel thought she remembered the way he looked afterwards, the utter horror, shock, and regret. It didn't sit right in the pit of her stomach, it was like he couldn't remember so soon after.

Anariel dropped her head against the window, a small nagging part of her wondered what everyone said about her, but then again she would probably regret that too.

"Here, a cold cloth it will ease the pain some and help bring down the swelling," Feren spoke as he walked towards her. Placing the cloth upon her cheek he held it in place, he tried to hold in a sigh as he took in her lip now stitched. He had escorted the princess back to her chambers and insisted she listen to the healer's words and let him help her, she needed to keep something cold on her cheek for a while longer.

"Thank you," she breathed grimacing in pain as the roughness of the cloth came in contact with her skin. "I've been such a fool. I should never have said those things." Anariel admitted.

"Do not speak as if your words would have mattered, he never should have done this no matter what," Feren growled his voice held a venomous edge, never in all his years had he ever felt such hate towards his king.

Anariel sighed, pulling away from him she went to sit on the edge of her bed dropping her head in her hands, she wanted to agree to his words but she knew too that she was wrong to say such mean and hurtful things in anger. "You don't get it! The things I said to him. The look on his face after, the horror and disbelief at his own actions."

"Maybe that is so, but..." Feren came to sit beside her lifting her chin gently as he returned the cloth to her swollen cheek.

"But what? Words can be no less painful than a physical wound. I regret what I said, for I fear my own words caused him as much pain to his heart as his hand did to me."

"Anariel," Feren tried again trying to make her hear reason.

"I told him, questioned the fact that mother was ever kidnapped, said that she left him. That he forced her to leave by his own means and blind cruelty. True he has been harsh and strict, still, he did not deserve such words. At the end of the day, I have been just as cruel and unkind to him." Anariel bit out dropping her head slightly as the realization and truth of her words hit.

She had been just as cruel to him, lost her temper as much if not more than he has.

"Anariel... while I still do not believe that gave him the reason," Feren breathed shocked suddenly as she spoke the truth of her words. "Why would you? I told you what happened, the effect it had on him, I would not lie to you."

"I know, and I do not believe that you would...I just...I tried! Okay, all fucking evening I tried for him and sure I slipped up and snapped at that elf, true. But to have stood there and get mad and begin to lecture me for the evening's events..."

"Wait a moment, mad? Lecture? Did I miss something somewhere, he was never mad at you at all during the entire evening?" Feren spoke shaking his head, trying to understand.

"Of course he was," Anariel snapped out, "Nothing is ever good enough for him. He started on how I spoke out to her all sharp-tongued and he had all these other elves come to him speak with him who had overheard."

"Yes, of course, they did. I was speaking with the king when a couple other's came to talk to him, as I myself came and talked to him about it as well."

"You!?" Anariel shoved his hand away, standing from her bed the quick and sudden yelling hurt her lip she did it anyway. "Great, and here I thought I might actually have someone who wasn't so prone to pointing out my flaws."

"What are you talking about? Why are you mad at me for speaking with him?" Feren paused suddenly, "Did he tell you what anyone said?"

Anariel went to speak but stopped herself, perhaps he was going to but she never gave him the chance. "No, and whether he was going to or not doesn't matter. I don't want to know what you and those other horrid elves had to say, and you can leave now."

Feren sighed, "Anariel, none of it was-"

"Just leave! I let myself begin to trust you, I let my guard down around you and this is what I get for it, leave!" Anariel yelled out tears racing down her cheeks once more.

"Just hear me out," Feren cried out his own voice rising slightly.

"Seeing as the last time someone, the king, heard you out and it landed us here, I think I shall forgo it this time."

"I never-"

"Just go!"

Feren huffed annoyed at the princess and her temper, placing the cloth back in the basin of cold water he slipped out of the door leaving the princess to her own.

He stalked down the halls to his chambers to change into his armor before heading to the training grounds for a time. Feren adored her that he could easily admit to himself, could admit he loved the way she made his heart flutter, and the sound of her laughter they way she could be so carefree but by the gods did he hate her temper, hated the way she could be so calm and almost serene but if even for a second she didn't like where something was going she just stopped listening and would meet you with anger. He hated her blunt, confronting way of speaking at times. Feren shook his head dispelling every thought of Anariel, instead, he focuses on nothing but his own training until he needed to train her.

Anariel let herself go crashing to the floor sobbing hysterically, her breathing coming out in short gasps as she reached around trying desperately to untie the dress she was still in.

This whole time she wanted nothing more than to be left alone and now that she had screamed and cursed everyone away from her she was suddenly regretting that decision, standing back up she walked to the basin of water looking up at herself in the mirror, the sight of her own face made her angry. Screaming at everything, every action that had happened, at every feeling she felt, the way she pushed everyone away yet wanted them close, for it all, she screamed shoving the basin of water in anger.

Guards came bursting in at the sounds, finding the basin smashed upon the floor, water everywhere. Watching their princess bent over the table sobbing in her near hyperventilating state.

"My lady, is everything alright?"

"I...I can't..." Anariel gasped trying to control her breathing a feeling of light-headedness and nausea taking over her.

"My lady..."

Anariel spun on her heel to face them as her vision blurred she collapsed, fainting. Meludir and Orelion caught their princess effortlessly.

They looked at each other with worry as they helped her onto the bed, "We must call the healers and her handmaiden's. And send word to the king."

"She told them to leave, and not return until the morning." Orelion argued, "We can't disobey her wishes."

"Well, we can't leave her here unconscious either. Unless you plan to be the one to take her out of that dress to remove said corset that constricts her breathing than by all means. But you, Mellon nin, are on your own." Meludir breezed out, wanting to avoid an angry king.

"We'll call them." Orelion agreed, seeing where he was going with it.

Thranduil looked down at the message from the healing ward, a report on his daughter, a report in striking black ink to remind him of what he's done. A vividly detailed report on the pain he caused her. Looking down at the paper, there it was, she needed stitches in her lip and a bruised cheekbone. There just beneath was the healer's apology, 'we are sorry my lord, for we do not know who has attacked the princess, nor will she say.'

Thranduil shook his head, after everything she had not outed him to his people. If she had, he could not have blamed her. He would be deserving of whatever she would say but still the thought scared him, made him fear to lose his temper and to black out once more. If he did would she pay for it again?

Thranduil moved through his personal chambers when a knock came to the door.

"Tolo vi," Thranduil called in answer to the newcomer.

"Hir nin," Orelion spoke as he entered his king's chambers.

"Should you not be protecting the princess?" Thranduil growled out as he noticed who had come.

"Of course, my lord and I do not mean to anger you it is only that, well she's fainted."

"Fainted?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Thank you, Orelion, I will be there shortly. You are dismissed."

Thranduil ran a hand over his face, in his heart, he wanted to go and see her he ached to be near his daughter yet he to knew that she probably wanted nothing to do with him. Thranduil decided he would go visit her if only to apologize he nodded it was the best place to start, the only place to start. Thranduil spun on the spot about to head out of his chambers as a gust of wind blew through his chambers through the carved windows for the briefest second he took peace in the feeling of the wind, the sound of the leaves rustling in the distance when a loud thud reached his ears, he paused at the sound furrowing his brows searching for the intruding sound.

There on the ground was a small carved wooden box, pieces of the design were so delicately done near perfection and most were lopsided and rough but perfect in their own way. Thranduil chuckled almost unwillingly to himself, he'd almost forgotten. Legolas and himself had spent the night carving the box together as they sat beneath the stars under a full moon, they did it for her, his beloved wife, mother of his children. Thranduil would never forget Legolas was so determined to copy his own design he sat in the grass working so hard. Beamed with such pride when he gave it to his Nana, telling her how Ada had only helped a little bit. A tear leaked down his cheek, he could still see her face they way it light up and she praised and cherished it.

With careful and precise steps Thranduil moved to stand over the box, looking down cautiously at it. For hundreds of years, that box sat there untouched by anyone even himself. A part of him considered leaving it there feeling almost fearful of touching it, he's never moved it, not an inch, has never touched it, not even a graze not since she... Thranduil shook his head dispelling the thoughts, trying to shake away those horrid images that flashed in his mind. The memories of his wife bloodied and cold upon the forest floor.

 _"My lady, you must hurry we cannot spare a second!" Feren cried out to his Queen as he led her through the halls, the sword is drawn and at the ready._

 _Feren guided her in the direction of her chambers, an entire troop of guards followed them when she made an unexpected turn._

 _"My lady, please!" Feren's words were rushed as he stayed with his queen to protect her._

 _"I can't leave, my little greenleaf, I must go to him."_

 _"My Lady, Prince Legolas will be safe, now we must get you to your chambers it is safer there."_

 _"No!"_

 _He tried everything, tried desperately to get her to follow to no avail. Before they could even reach the prince's chamber's they had run into trouble, ambushed by dozens. Feren and the other guards were surrounded they fought for their queen but their efforts were failing and Feren quickly found himself in an onslaught when he heard the queen cry out. As his sword sliced down another he chanced a glance, he saw her being dragged away in his moment of distraction an enemy's sword came down catching him on the side and just like that she was gone. Feren slumped against the wall as the last in front of him were dead, wrapping his arm around his side it soaked through with blood._

 _Unsure of time Feren began to feel weak, his vision blurring, the pain in his side ceased as he fainted from blood loss slumping to the ground surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his friends and enemies._

 _The pregnant queen was drug through the dirt and mud she was nothing to the men who carried her. They dragged her uncaring till they came to a small camp tying her hands behind her back leaving her until the king was ready._

 _"You have done well, you have earned your reward." The booming voice of a dwarf cried out looking down at the Great Elven King's wife, she would pay if the king would not pay homage to his people than he will force it from him. The dwarven king was mad, twisted and lost to power and greed._

 _Thranduil hurried through his halls, cursing everything in sight. His Marchwarden was in the healing ward, nearly three dozen of his guards slaughtered in his own halls and that horribly cursed thing kidnapped his wife. Thranduil's breathing grew deeper what was he suppose to do, he already had every guard he could spare searching for her but those numbers were not what he wanted them to be after so many had just been killed._

 _Feren was up and joining the search for the Queen as soon as he was fully stitched and bandaged, shaking away the healers that told him to stay put, that he was still too weak but Feren did not care he had his queen to find and of fate should be so unkind perhaps their princess._

 _The queen screamed and struggled in pain as she felt the dagger pierce her body. She stayed faithful and loyal to her last breath to her beloved husband and in turn her children._

 _Thranduil was horror struck, as he continued to hurry through the halls to find Legolas uncaring of how the elves looked at him with curious eyes. Sighing, relieved when Legolas lay relaxed and happy resting._

 _Yet, still the king could feel the change in the air something had happened and he could feel it in his very fae, deep down he knew, could hear the softest whispers of his wife's voice but he could not bear to admit it to himself._

 _Thranduil sighed as he looked to Legolas he was still so young, too young to have to know life without his nana._

 _A young woman had seen the way the Elven Queen struggled to stay silent through the night as she bared her labor, tied and lying in the dirt._

 _She had posed as a man to serve this dwarven king, he promised her people much if they provided him help, she wanted to fight, prove herself in battle but not like this. Nobody cared for her here, so surely none would miss her. Pulling herself free of her cloak she approached the queen._

 _"I am here to help, my lady. Forgive me, for I did not know-"_

 _"Shh...I fear this may be..." the queen stopped as another wave of pain coursed through her body, it was only then that the young woman noticed the blood. They had attacked her already, tortured her,she was dying, the young woman marveled at the strength of the elven female before her._

 _With hushed cries of pain the queen pushed her child free of her body, immediately she wrapped the elfling in her cloak._

 _"I have relatives in Bree, I will take her there. There she will be safe away from these people."_

 _The queen nodded knowing that she could not return to their own homeland, the anger in the kingdoms would only grow cause war perhaps, no she was safer far away from it all. She tugged a small picture from the inside of her cloak, one she had been meaning to bring to Legolas, he had seen the identical one Thranduil kept on his desk and wanted his own, now instead it would be the one thing she could give to her daughter. "Anariel, her name will be Anariel."_

 _With that the lone woman rode hard and fast from the camp, saving the life of the Woodland princess._

 _The queen lay gasping for her last breath, looking out she thought she could see him but she knew to only be within her mind, her eyes closed to the world around her, 'Take care of Legolas and Anariel.' She whispered into the wind._

 _Thranduil rode with his people Feren and Meludir rode just behind him, they all slid from their horses as they too came to a halt. Thranduil dropped to knees, his heart stopping in his chest, tears began to fall as he shook his head picking her up ever so gently Thranduil laid her head upon his lap holding her close as he felt her cold skin beneath his fingers. His body shook in anger, fear, and grief. Her lifeless bloodied body, her stomach no longer swelling with the life of their child yet no form of a child lay near. Was their daughter killed too, or was she spared the cruelty? Did she find help before her time ran out? No, Thranduil thought as the tears poured uncaring that Feren and Meludir were behind him, he held little to no hope for his daughter to be alive, still, he would not give up on her not now. The words of his wife still clear in his mind, words she_ _'d whispered in the wind. 'Take care of Legolas and Anariel.' Anariel. He looked up, out there someone perhaps, alive, was his daughter._

"Adar!"

The sound ripped through the thick air surrounding the king.

"Adar!"

Thranduil looked up into the eyes of his son, but still, he could see the image of his wife.

"Adar?" Legolas paused as he came to stand behind him, looking down in his hand was the small box they'd crafted together. "You kept it?" Legolas breathed in utter shock reaching down, "May I?"

Thranduil nodded, not fully realizing that he even picked it up.

Legolas smiled as he ran his fingers over his handy work as an elfling, tilting the lid up Legolas dropped it just as quickly. "Have you...have you ever opened this?"

Thranduil shook his head to his son, as he saw him sit beside him. "To do so, always meant admitting to myself that she was gone, I never could. I fear I still can't." Thranduil admitted out loud for the first time, tears upon his cheeks.

"I think it's time." Legolas pushed the box back to him."She's gone, has been gone for a long time, but now Anariel is finally home and she is paying for it. I can't just stand by and let you hurt her, I will help her leave if she chose to do so." Legolas looked hard into his father's eye.

The king looked up to his son stunned, but not with anger.

"Ada, please." Legolas nodded to him encouragingly, hopefulness that finally his father would come back to him.

Thranduil lets a tear slip picking the box up with near shaking fingers he lifted the lid. There laying inside was nothing more than a small piece of parchment covering an envelope, his fingers trailed over the writing, her writing.

'Tov-han, melamin. Tov-han, tog han bâr. Hene thel thang nost.' (Find her, my love. Find her, bring her home. She will need family.)'

Thranduil rubbed a hand over his lips, shaking his head heartbroken and a slight anger resided, she knew, sensed danger.

"She sensed the danger, long before it happened." Legolas breathed out a few tears in his own eyes, understanding the reality behind his mother's words.

"Your mother was ever wise a truly gifted elleth but even then she could be foolish, no matter what she would never have said a thing, never wanting to worry another," Thranduil told his son, putting the envelope back in the box before closing the lid. "We should go to her."

Legolas nodded standing from the floor.

Together father and son headed down the halls, a subtle change in their relationship. Legolas looked to his father as they walked noticing a glimmer in his eyes of the elf he had once been, the ellon that was in the beginning of coming through.

Thranduil glided effortlessly into his daughter's chambers, immediately dismissing the healers.

"My lord, not that I wish to oppose your order it's only that she still needs to have her wound cleaned again and she will be weak when she awakes and..."

"I believe I am aware of my daughter's needs, I thank you for your concern but I will see to them myself." The king informed, waving his hand once more for the healer to take her leave.

She bowed as she left the room.

Legolas and the king looked down to Anariel, laying in her bed.

"Break that herb up and place them in the water," Thranduil asked of his son, "The smell will help rouse her, and they will help ease the pain."

Legolas did as he was asked before soaking the cloth and wringing it out, bringing the herb-laced water to her wounded lip Thranduil reached out taking it from him.

Legolas offered him a kind smile, one that was returned.

Anariel groaned out coming around slowly, her eyes fluttered opened landing on Thranduil first her eyes flew open in a flash as she tugged away from him a fearfulness flashing through her.

"Shh, no harm will come to you," Thranduil soothed her uneasiness.

"What... what are you doing here?" Anariel asked in a barely audible whisper.

Thranduil felt his heart pang in his chest at her words and the tone in which she said them.

"Helping you," Thranduil sighed as he continued to clean her lip.

He wasn't good at expressing himself personally all the time, it felt awkward and made him uncomfortable it meant letting down his walls, even for his children that would never be an easy thing to do. Passing the cloth to Legolas he stood pacing at the end of her bed. "You wanted to talk to me before, what of?" Thranduil asked changing the subject, taking on his kingly stature once a well-rehearsed wall that brought him comfort.

"Oh," she breathed, moving into a sitting position with little help from her brother. "Uh, can I just say something first?"

Legolas stopped wiping down her lip as she began to speak, cleaning the cloth out he placing it on her cheek Anariel replaced his hand thanking him.

Thranduil turned to eye his daughter, "What is it?"

Anariel sighed, glancing around the room unsure of how to begin before breathing out a simple. "I'm sorry."

Thranduil stopped his pacing looking to her with wide eyes surprised by her words.

"I...should not have said what I did to you, whether angry or not it was wrong of me. Such words will never be spoken again, I promise."

"I thank you for that. My own reaction to your words is far beyond such a simple apology but still I am sorry, muinlell. I wish I could make such a promise to you that it would never happen again...but." Thranduil trailed off unsure of what he was supposed to say, how to word it in a way that she would understand if she even would.

"How can you say that it should never have happened once and you will not promise to her that it won't happen again. It's not good enough." Legolas demanded on his sister's behalf.

"It is, though," Anariel spoke up, both ellyn turned to look at her in shock. "He doesn't remember it, I think... do you?"

"No, I do not," Thranduil confirmed sadly.

"Am I missing something?" Legolas demanded.

"No, not really. He never meant to cause such harm to me, no more than I meant to cause him." Anariel explained though she never looked away from her father.

"What harm did you cause him?"

Anariel sent her brother a small smile, "Words can hurt just as much, sometimes more than a physical wound. It will heal and I will forget the sense of pain that came with it, but words stick with you more than anything, always there in the back of your mind ready to spring forward when you least expect it."

Legolas offered her a smile and nodded in understanding, she was young for an elf but she was wise when calm and acting rationally.

"What is it you expect of me?" Anariel asked bluntly.

"Pardon?" The king wondered.

"All the lessons and everything, it is fine but what after it? What do you expect me to do? I've always had some sort of a purpose something I worked towards focused on that made my work worth while now I'm just wandering aimlessly. I need something more, I just... does that make any sense?"

Thranduil smiled down at his daughter, "It does. Legolas works patrolling the borders and some other tasks around the halls. Did something strike you, that you would like to do?"

Anariel scrunched her face up in thought. "I... I don't know."

"Feren was quite impressed with your swordplay perhaps you would care to make such your focus, to be in the fields as Legolas is." Thranduil offered up the suggestion.

Anariel thought about it for a time, "It'd be quite the change, but I suppose it would be something to work towards which would help my own focus in training."

"Very well. Listen, I should tell you so you do not get the wrong idea of some many elves last night, those who spoke to me said only kind and gracious things on your behalf." The king informed with kindness, he continued what he had been trying to say in the first place.

"Excuse me?" Anariel demanded, "But, no... you were going to lecture me last night... I thought..."

"I was going to do no such thing, I was merely pointing out that despite your sharp-tongued words, that were overheard by many of our guests they felt they should speak to me on your behalf saying, how well they thought you handled yourself, that Lady Valerian was speaking out of turn which I agree upon greatly. While your words were sharp you spoke with integrity and by departing you left with a note of respect for yourselves and the guest around you." Thranduil elaborated, his voice pleased and prideful of his daughter.

"I never meant any of that, I just... so wait no one said anything bad?"

"No."

Anariel groaned deeply, "I think if I need lessons in anything it's how to listen better and not make so many assumptions."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to disagree, for your temper most certainly does not become you."

"Indeed, had I just listened to you, let you finish instead of assuming and losing my temper at you this all could have been avoided. And now I believe I to owe Feren an apology."

"Why is that?" Legolas asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"He made mention that he was one of the many elves to speak with you, I may have got angry with him saying how I actually began to trust him, screamed at him to leave even though he tried to explain...but..."

"Let me see, you lost your temper and would not hear what he had to say." Thranduil wondered.

Anariel nodded. "Little moment of self-reflection here, I'm going to work on that."

Legolas and the king nodded in agreement.

"Now," Thranduil began after a moment, remembering the box with the letter from his late wife. "It is the time I mention I found this, this morning." Thranduil pulled out the small box placing it the bed before taking a seat himself on the edge beside his daughter, Legolas joined them sitting on the opposite side of the bed leaving Anariel curled up in the middle. Anariel pulled her knees up resting her chin there, giving her father and brother more room.

"Beautifully done," Anariel smiled though both Legolas and Thranduil noted her light sarcasm.

"I'll have you know, I carved that when I was elfling." Legolas spoke with a mock hurt.

Anariel laughed at this, "Couldn't have helped him?" She teased her brother, shooting the question to her father.

"I did," he snapped indignantly, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well then, perhaps it is a good thing you are king, for poor Craftsmen you two would make."

Legolas and Thranduil shook their heads a light stifled chuckle sounding from the pair of them , reaching for the box Thranduil pulled the letter out. "It was written by your mother before she passed, it has not been opened until now."

"Truly," Anariel breathed out surprised.

"Gaer ú, i anor ui sila tri na i thed, na taug nest ad. Nom lu thel aphada, buia bellas, sidh, mel, ar dartha thand na nost. Gi melin. " Thranduil read his wife's words repeating them once more in Westron for his daughter, "Fear not, the sun always shines through to be the way, to be warm hearted again. Hard times will follow, hold strength, peace, love, and stay true to family. I love you."

The three sat together saying nothing, tears in their eyes as they sat together in a peaceful silence. Thranduil stole a glance at his children a smile tugging at his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **November 17, T.A 2940**

 **Early Afternoon**

Anariel made her way to the training grounds a little ahead of Legolas and Haldir, her guards circled around her as ordered by the king. With an enchantment in place hiding her battered cheek she made her way through the grounds a smile twitched at the corner of her lips, suppressing a laugh of disbelief. The King had let her forgo every morning lesson, Anariel was beyond surprised at the gesture even if he was just trying to make up for what he did, she was thankful nevertheless. Even though Anariel was mildly disappointed that she missed her history lesson, she could admit to having enjoyed it even Daeron wasn't all bad.

As she came to the target where they had been practicing yesterday Anariel noticed Feren off to the side training with Elros. Nibbling at the corner of her lip she decided there wasn't any better time than now to apologize, moving forward she came to a sudden stop keeping out of reach of their swords.

"Ai!" She called out remembering the greeting from yesterday, rocking back on her heels as she waited for Feren to speak with her.

"What can I do for you, Anariel?" Feren asked never ceasing nor breaking his focus, his eyes locked on Elros.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment," she answered, her words slightly drowned out by the sounds of their swords clashing together. As such skilled fighters they chose to train with slightly dulled blades, though they could still mortally wound one if they should slip up, Anariel flinched as Elros' blade came eerily close to Feren.

"I thought," Feren paused huffing as he blocked an attack from Elros, "You were done talking to me."

"Well, I was but..." Anariel began feeling a settling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"But what? You're in a better mood now not feeling so angry, so now we can speak? When it suits you. Is that what I am to take from this?" Feren growled out as he disarmed Elros spinning to face her, his fist clenched his blade, knuckles turning white from his tight grip.

"Now, now Feren that is our princess," Elros smirked from the side, though his eyes showed his surprise at Feren's bluntness.

"A princess, who wanted us to stay as friends. As her friend I speak bluntly and honestly," Feren replied to Elros and Anariel before turning looking to look her dead in the eye, "Should she chose to change that I would understand."

"I... I don't." Anariel looked to him sadly, "Look, I know I should have listened to you. I should have listened from the beginning. You're right, and I'm going to try." Anariel whispered looking to him with a hopefulness that he would forgive her while ignoring Elros' comment.

Feren sighed, "That's great and all, but..."

"I get it," Anariel began, causing Feren to cock an eyebrow at her exasperatedly wondering what happened to her listening. "He told me everything everyone had said, I was wrong. I jumped too far too many assumptions, and I should have just..."

"Anariel!" Feren called out, "Will you just listen for two minutes, without interrupting. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head pushing her lips together into a thin line.

"Listen, you need to sort out everything that's troubling you. Figure out what it is you need to be doing. If you need me I am here for you, but I am here for you to speak with, to vent your heartache and troubles too. I will listen. I'll be your distraction should you need to just forget everything for a few hours, I'll find something to do that. But, I will tell you right now I will not be here for you vent your anger out on, I won't stand around and have you yell and scream at me, to push me away just to come back to me when you feel like it." Feren spoke calmly yet firmly.

Anariel dropped her eyes to the ground as he spoke, "I..."

"Legolas and Haldir are waiting for you, you should go," Feren added brandishing his sword once more preparing to stand off against Elros.

"But, I..." Anariel tried again realizing that she hadn't even apologized yet.

"Just think about what I said," Feren insisted, nodding to Elros that he was ready, "I'll see you after."

Anariel stood momentarily stunned, turning away she headed to her brother and Haldir.

"Everything okay?" Legolas asked as she came to stand between them, her guards standing away in the back.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." She turned to glance back at Feren who was far to deep in his own training now that he paid her no attention.

"Good morning, my lady," Haldir greeted her with a smirk.

Anariel groaned out, "Please don't. It's just Anariel."

Legolas laughed as he took in Haldir's slightly shocked face as she sighed rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Try not to let it surprise you mellon nin, Anariel is a ..." Legolas paused trying to think of the right word. "Lain faer."

Haldir nodded, smirking down at her with that roguish grin of his.

"Tell me," Anariel demanded, smiling to Haldir she could feel the heat in her cheeks again.

Anariel cursed the way this silver haired elf could so easily make her feel weak in the knees, made her mind go fuzzy and cheeks blush, the way she felt nervous around him, made her stomach flip in both excitement and nervousness, and all the while her heart fluttered. While she cursed him, she couldn't deny that she to loved it. Loved the distraction that he proved to be, loved the way it all made her feel, especially when he'd looked at her with those eyes and that smirk.

"It means, free spirit." Legolas interrupted her thought with a smile.

Anariel laughed, "not the wording I would have used, but thank you." The clattering of a sword dropping to the stone sounded in the background, glancing behind Anariel watched as Elros grabbed his weapon her eyes locked with Feren's he turn almost immediately away and prepared himself again. Sighing deeply Anariel pleaded to Legolas and Haldir, "Can we just forget the bloody small talk and shoot something."

The two ellyn laughed, Haldir despite himself couldn't contain a sincere smile from his lips.

"Are you and Feren okay?" Legolas asked again with concern.

"Yeah, well, I think so." Anariel stumbled over her words, in all honesty, she wasn't really sure what they were right now.

Haldir smirked down at her, quite pleased to see that she and Feren were on slightly rocky terrain, "A distraction is needed then."

Anariel nodded.

Legolas looked down at his sister, he doubted everything was fine between Feren and herself he wondered if it had anything to do with this morning. Then again glancing between herself and Haldir as he caught the smirk he sent her, he paused turning to look back at Feren he had seen the way Anariel and Feren had acted together the other day. Sighing, he figured thus to be more the problem than not, somebody was going to get their heart broken and he feared that it would Anariel. The way she laughed and blushed at Haldir made Legolas wonder if she was just a hopeless romantic or if she was truly that innocent when it came to love.

"Let us shoot and you need not think of it right now," Legolas offered as he nodded to her quiver implying she should prepare her bow. "Do you remember what we went over last time?"

Anariel nodded her head, pausing suddenly when she really began thinking about. "Well shit, okay some of it."

"Shoot, and relay the information back to me," Legolas spoke, trying not to pry on her about the language.

Anariel shot Haldir a nervous glance, he made her uneasy as he watched her with those eyes and that grin.

"Uh, something about not gripping the bow, relaxing and errr... oh fuck it."

Legolas sighed but said nothing on the matter. "Okay, so we went over Pushers and Pullers. You're a...?"

"Pusher," Anariel remember easily.

"Meaning?" Legolas coaxed for more information.

"That I push," Anariel quirked an eyebrow at him, as he sighed.

"Anariel, father is now expecting you to take this training very seriously, more than the others. If we are training for you to be out on the field lives are at risk, everyone has to everyone's back or elves die."

Legolas scolded lightly if there was one thing he did not take lightly it was the safety of their kingdom and the citizens that reside within it.

"Sorry," she sighed. "Look I remember Pullers focus on the draw and the muscles used for the release but...oh pushers are the opposite focusing on... uh," Anariel piped up suddenly remembering as she spoke it out loud waving her bow arm.

"Your bow arm, but yes that's right." Legolas shook his head as he held back a chuckle.

"My Lord Legolas," a guard called out suddenly catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, Remlos, what can I do for you?"

His eyes glanced to the princess before returning to the prince, "Something has come up in the woods, myself and the others thought we should confirm with you on what to do on the matter."

"Thank you, lead the way. Haldir, would you mind taking over until I return?" Legolas asked as he began to follow Remlos.

"I would be honored." Haldir bowed his head as Legolas took his leave, turning to Anariel. "Why don't you shoot for me?"

Nodding she nocked an arrow lining up the shot she tried to focus on her grip, drawing back the string she took a deep breath before the release with a distinctive thud it stuck into the edge of the target.

Anariel laughed out excitedly that she had struck the target on the first shot, turning she jumped to hug Legolas it having slipped her mind that he had just stepped aside momentarily. Haldir smirked as he felt her hands collided with his chest, instantly he grasped her hips firmly.

"Oh, sorry I... forgot that... and well um... got a little excited." Anariel mumbled and stumbled over her words as she was achingly aware of his hands upon her.

"Mhm, got me excited too," Haldir drawled leaning towards her.

"Just who does he think he is?" Feren snapped and growled ruthlessly as he watched from afar.

"Feeling jealous?" Elros questioned with a teasing tone.

"Look at him, his hands all over her." Feren snapped, ignoring Elros' comment while he watched Haldir spin Anariel around keeping his hands upon her, fingertips brushing up her sides as he moved to help reposition a shot. Feren went to move towards him.

"Whoa, stay out of it. She doesn't seem to mind," Elros began as he stopped him looking to the side he could see her laughing at something Haldir had said. "And, correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you to have your hands on her when you were training with her?"

"Well, that was different." Feren insisted grumpily.

"If it was your hands on her right now, would that be better." Elros inquired.

Feren growled out but didn't respond.

"So, you are jealous of Haldir."

"Fine, I'm jealous. But he's no good for her, he is loathsome, he is nothing but idle flirting and charms. It's Haldir, he doesn't love it's a game for him. He will break her heart." Feren insisted, he tried to tear his eyes away from the pair of them, as it stirred emotions in him he didn't want to feel.

"Look, not to say I disagree with you because well Haldir can be a bit of a brute but you can't tell her that, it'll come off as petty and we know how well she listens anyway when she doesn't like what someone is saying," Elros said, as he too watched the couple. He was proving to be less than helpful, or so Feren felt.

Feren sighed nevertheless, "you're right." Feren admitted, "Come let us train some more, I was trying not to think of Anariel at all this morning."

Elros chuckled nodding his head in agreement.

Legolas followed Remlos closely as the walked the trail, "what seems to be the problem?"

"A man was found wandering the woods when we approached he demanded to speak with the princess," Remlos explained as they made their way back to the other guards, who were holding the mortal they had found.

"Thank you for coming and getting me. Do we have a name? Any other information that may be relevant?" Legolas inquired, wanting all the information he could before they arrived to speak with the man in question.

"Yes, my lord his name is Alfred, other than that he came to speak to Princess Anariel we know little." Remlos relayed the information as they slowed their pace.

Legolas nodded as came to a stop held between Anarion and Colfinner was a middle aged looking exhausted and worn.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Legolas demanded as he looked over the mortal before him.

"I have said it before, my name is Alfred and I have come seeking Anariel." The man said as he stood between the two elves, arms grip though he did not fight.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "Where do you hail from Alfred?"

"Bree, my lord."

At this Legolas paused at this new piece of information, "Bree? What brings you all the way to our woods?"

"I have told your guards, I wish to speak with Anariel." He said again his voice picking up a tone of annoyance.

Legolas held up his hand, "It is Princess Anariel now, mortal."

Alfred stopped his growling, " P...princess?"

"That is correct, it is unwise for a mortal to just come trespassing on our lands and demand to speak with a member of the royal family," Legolas watched him carefully.

"I did not know, none of us knew why she had been forced to leave with the other elves. She has been a part of Bree for so long, she's a dear family friend. I apologize." Alfred spoke stunned that after all this time she finally found, or rather her family finally found her and now she held the title princess.

"Well, now you do. To what do you wish to speak with my sister for?" Legolas' voice stayed firm and hard but he relaxed slightly this man was obviously a good friend of Anariel's.

"Ill news I'm afraid, but if I know Anariel... uh, princess Anariel than she would have wanted to know. Please my lord." Alfred pleaded.

Legolas said nothing for a moment thinking, "Follow me, you will speak with the king first."

Haldir nodded as he watched her shot again, "Remember to keep your bow arm straight but not rigid, so you don't bend it, a straight arm is always stronger than a bent one."

Anariel nodded focusing again, though her mind began to wander, thinking of where Legolas had disappeared off to.

"Anariel," Feren called out to her as he stalked his way over. "Elros is waiting for you, he'll get a sword out for you. I need to have a quick word with Haldir." Feren sent him a glare as Anariel said goodbye turning on her heel.

Haldir smirked before shooting Feren a glare of his own, reaching forward he grasped Anariel's wrist spinning her around catching her in his arms causing her to laugh lightly. "I fear my time dwindles in Mirkwood by tomorrow morning I must return to Lothlorien. I shall miss being so graced by such a beauty as your's," Feren growled scoffing at Haldir's words, as Anariel paid him no heed, she giggled blushing at Haldir's words. "Might I see you tonight?"

"Are you not joining us for dinner again?" Anariel asked a confused look crossed her face perhaps she was wrong.

"I am, I meant afterwards, let me take you out this evening?" Haldir said, his hands still upon her.

"Surely, you don't want to spend your last night here with me?" Anariel blushed looking up to him.

"Mhm, I would." Haldir slid a hand beneath her chin before sliding upwards and cupping her cheek, his other hand slipped from her hand hooking around her lower back pulling her a little closer Haldir placed a kiss firmly on her lips, lingering long enough to hear and feel her sigh and catch Feren's distinctive growl, yet he kept it quick enough hoping to leave her wanting more.

"Anariel, you have lessons to attend to." Feren gnashed his teeth, grabbing her hand he pulled her away from Haldir. "Elros is waiting."

Anariel ripped her hand away, "What is your problem?"

"It is still my job to keep you safe and protect you while being your instructor..." Feren lied easily, trying to keep his face free of his true emotions in front of Haldir.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be protected from Haldir." Anariel snapped back angrily shaking her head.

Feren scoffed, "You barely know him, his actions are too bold he will brea-"

"I think that is for me to decide," Anariel snarled her anger growing towards Feren.

"Fine," Feren gave up throwing his hands in the air, "Just remember what I said earlier."

Anariel scoffed herself rolling her eyes, "Fine, consider it remembered. I will see you tonight, Haldir." Turning on her heels she stalked away to Elros.

"Come now, Feren you're not off to a very good start to win her over," Haldir smirked, preparing to leave the training grounds satisfied with how things were playing out.

"She's not some prize to be won," Feren snarled as he clenched his sword tighter.

"What," Haldir sneered, "Afraid that she'll choose me."

"Stay away from her," Feren warned the other Marchwarden.

"Oh, come I leave by morning, I'll be a week's ride away, I will be far enough away from her but I assure you I will not stop trying to win her over, either." Haldir smirked, "I'll be back."

"She's nothing but a prize for you, one more thing you can win at. You don't care about her!" Feren's voice rose as his anger grew.

Haldir sneered turning his back on Feren, snarling over his shoulder as he departed. "Then win her from me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **November 17, T.A 2940**

 **Evening**

Anariel followed Feren, and Elros through the near silent halls there was no sounds but their own muted footsteps and that of her guards, a gentle clinking of armor and though no other could hear it Anariel's short, harsh breathing. Still, in her armor she strode down the hall with her chin held high, clutching her bow furiously till her knuckles turned white, she had hoped to look confident as she walked not letting it be known that she terribly nervous. Her heart raced as a fear crept up her spine, the king had called to see her in the middle of her lessons, she could only imagine what she'd done. Anariel felt like she was going to be physically ill as they come to stop outside her father's office.

"Tolo vi, (come in)" Thranduil's voice echoed out loud and commanding from within.

As the door creaked open his voice snapped out another command and everyone disappeared from behind Anariel leaving her alone. Swallowing roughly, she slipped through the door, her eyes immediately fell upon Alfred. Anariel gasped out shock as she rushed across the room throwing him into a tight hug, grasping his face between her hands she placed a kiss on the top of his forehead.

"He has come bearing a message," Thranduil informed, standing tall off to the side with Legolas both stood hands clasped looking regal.

"A message?" She breathed pulling away as she glanced at her father and brother before she turned back to her old friend. "You are no messenger. Why have you come?" Anariel asked as she faces Alfred once more before the sudden painful realization struck, her heart dropped as she stumbled backwards.

"Anariel, you may want to sit." Her father spoke gently, waving a hand towards a nearby chaise.

"No, not now. Alfred, why have you come?" Anariel demanded a hand coming to rest on her stomach the other lingering near her lips as she awaited the ill news she knew was to come.

Tears came to Alfred's own eyes as he spoke, "It is Marigold, she is dead."

"No! No, that is not possible, she cannot be dead. She... she can't die...not...not yet." Anariel cried out, fumbling with her hands behind herself to find the edge of the couch as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yes, Anariel, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal." Thranduil eased out, slightly taken aback by the reaction it had upon her surely she shouldn't have been so shocked, she should be more accustomed to mortals dying by now.

Legolas watched his sister nervously expecting her to fly off the handle again, instead, there was nothing. Anariel's mind seemed to draw a blank, there was nothing she felt numb a feeling she knew well.

"Of course, they will die. When Anna passed I grieved for her, but she was eighty-nine she was sick, and in pain. But, Marigold she was only five she was just a child." Anariel wrapped her hand around her waist, the other coming up back up to her mouth biting upon her knuckle trying to keep back the sobs and tears.

It was then when her knees gave out from beneath her, about to let herself crash painfully to the ground when a strong pair of arms caught her firmly. Glancing up, Anariel looked into the eyes of her father. He offered her a kind smile as he guided her down upon the chaise. Thranduil sat down beside her keeping an arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulders.

"What happened to her? How did this happen?" Anariel finally breathed out as Alfred sat down across from the three blonde elves, his face slack, eyes dull, and emotionless.

Alfred sighed, rubbing a hand over his chest. "Jane and I had to work. We had to, there was nothing left to do, things were getting tight, too tight. We both had to work or with winter coming things would have been lacking and the children would have been hungry. Jane was in the house of healing, and the boys and I, well, that pack of wolves out in the woods have been getting closer every night. We had to take care of it before they came too close to the village or in it," Alfred explained, tears coming to his already wet eyes. "Rowan had been watching them, he had said that Marigold thought she heard Jane returning and she took off running outside. Rowan took off after her, said Marigold got scared. The streets of Bree are no place for children at night, it had been cold and rainy, she'd ran past a horse spooking it the beast began kicking and rearing Rowan tried to catch her in time, but Marigold was struck by the horse's hoof, she fell. The blasted horse wouldn't calm knocking into the others...she...she was trampled in the chaos." Alfred finished his last words barely audible through his tears of grief.

Anariel gasped out, sobbing she flung herself to the side burying her face into her father's chest without so much as a thought. She was there his arm still around her shoulders and Anariel sought comfort from her father. Thranduil stiffened in surprise, he remembered Legolas seeking comfort in his arms as an elfling, but his daughter was no longer a little elfling. Still, taking a deep breath as though readying himself he raised his hand, for the first time to comfort his daughter, it fell gently upon her golden hair stroking lightly. Beneath his hand, he felt her relax further into him. The King had two pairs of shocked eyes looking at him in disbelief.

Legolas smiled as he watched his father comfort his sister, as he did so he became more and more sure that his father was finding his way back to them.

"You must change for dinner," Thranduil said as he lifted her head gingerly.

Anariel was about to haul off and start hollering how she didn't need to, didn't even need to go to dinner. Her sadness to quickly change to anger in her shock.

The king held up a hand giving her an imploring look before immediately continuing on with what he was saying. "If you would be so kind as to join us this evening," Thranduil spoke turning to face Alfred, he looked up to the king stunned.

"Afterwards, I will have Meludir show you to a guest room. You are welcome to stay and rest for as long as you need before making the return journey home." Thranduil paused a moment before continuing, "I will have two of my guards escort you back, for it is a long trip to be travelling alone, especially one who will be forced to leave himself vulnerable in order to rest." The king's voice had grown harder and more stern. "Your family has surely suffered enough, you and your wife have lost a daughter... I understand your pain. But I implore you to not be so reckless and leave your wife and other children without a father."

"I... thank you, my lord. Truly, I see by my own eyes and that in which my heart feels and my gratitude how great of a king you are."

"Thank you..." Before Thranduil could continue a young elleth leaped into his arms hugging him tightly, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hannon le, Ada." Anariel beamed up at him despite the painful aching in her chest, placing a quick kiss upon his cheek she pulled away, "I'll go change as you've asked."

Legolas sent his sister a kind smile, glad that she kept to her word of trying to listen and she proved to do just that in a difficult moment. Legolas was proud of his sister and his father as he saw him comfort her, it all proved to be worth it as he looked up at the shocked look on his father's face, yet Legolas caught the smile that tugged at the king's lips.

"Well now, that certainly was a first," Alfred spoke, reminding the two ellyn that he was still here.

"What's that?" Legolas questioned with a sincere curiosity.

"Anariel, well, just her listening for a change." Alfred paused and allowed himself a quick chuckle at the young elleth's expense. "She is happier here, respects you two." He commented nodding as he did couldn't hold back the scoff that escaped his lips.

Alfred chuckled. "Truly, she would never have even paused to even consider listening if she didn't respect you in some way."

Thranduil nodded lightly, though he wasn't completely convinced. Then again he himself was finding that he respected her more. Perhaps, the same could be said about her to him. Thranduil smiled holding hope for such.

Haldir sat whispering to his brother's as they awaited the king.

Feren was trying desperately to keep his glares and growls to himself as he waited politely. Keeping all his comments to himself proved to be quite difficult, the king, prince, princess, and some mortal walked in. "What did you do to her?" Feren hissed out across the table picking up easily on the heartbroken look on her face.

Haldir only smirked back, ignoring his question he spoke, "Well, it'll be me she seeks comfort in tonight." Though truth be told Haldir had no idea what ailed their princess.

"Don't you even think about it," Feren snapped as Anariel took a seat beside him cueing the Marchwardens to stop their bickering. Anger coursed through his veins as he looked at that smug blond elf before him.

Anariel nibbled at her food as dinner dragged on. Feren worried for how Haldir planned to 'comfort' her. Haldir sat looking Anariel over in a thoughtful gaze. Legolas spent his entire dinner with flickering eyes looking between Haldir, Feren, and Anariel all while wondering if she was okay.

Thranduil was careful to keep his face impassive while he to watched the three of them he had easily heard the Marchwarden's words as they entered, glancing to Anariel he doubted that she had she was numb and lost at the moment she would seek some form of comfort, that he knew.

Thranduil knew both Haldir and Feren to be good ellyn they were both determined, strong, confident, and great warriors with noble backgrounds, in that sense Thranduil held no objections to either ellon. But he knew too that each held their flaws, Thranduil sighed deciding he would ask Legolas later for his opinion putting it out of his mind, for now, he would need to think about it later. Thranduil would have to decide if both were worthy of his blessing if the time came and if he should leave the decision up Anariel or if he needed to step in.

"My Lord," Haldir finally broke the silence.

"Yes, Haldir, what is it?" Thranduil spoke suddenly looking at Lothlórien Marchwarden in a slightly different light. Would he be good enough for his daughter?

"I merely wanted to ask if we might speak afterwards, I wondered if you had decided on the date and that of which I am to return to Lady Galadriel with," Haldir spoke calmly.

"I have indeed; we may speak now. It is no secret." Thranduil began, "Or rather it shouldn't be. The ball will be held in a month's time; I have sent a messenger to Imraldis already to Lord Elrond. Our guests from Rivendell will arrive three days before the festivities. You may tell Lady Galadriel such and I will leave the decision to her, and Lord Celeborn as to when they wish to arrive. Am I to assume you will be so kind as to return to join us?"

Haldir bowed his head, "Yes, my lord. Lady Galadriel has asked me to be on guard during her travels, to protect herself and Lord Celeborn and all those who travel with us."

"Of course, you will be there for protection it would be seemingly unwise to choose another. I, however, wondered if you will be attending the ball," Thranduil smirked slightly, he knew the hardened, callous, Marchwarden well enough to know he did not do such frivolous activities. "I believe it would be safe to say our own Marchwarden will be there, Feren?"

"Yes, my lord," Feren spoke in a slightly confused manner, he had yet to hear of the events that were to come. If it didn't have to do with the princess's lessons or the ever growing threat of darkness in the south bringing out the spiders, then he did not know of it.

"Princess Anariel's ball, in which the Elves of both Imraldis and Caras Galadhon will attend," Thranduil explained catching Anariel's attention.

"You have not mentioned it before!" Anariel snapped lightly though her voice barely raised in annoyance.

"I have not, but I am now. It is tradition, Anariel, to welcome an elfling into this world in such a manner to celebrate life, and the blessing in which you are, as well to celebrate an elflings coming of age. While many years passed since both of them, instead we will hold one grand celebration in your honor." The King informed his daughter.

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes," Thranduil said flatly, turning back to Feren he asked again if he would be attending.

"Of course, my lord. I would be honoured to celebrate such a lovely elleth." Feren smiled, pushing aside the anger he still felt towards her after their argument on the training grounds. He had to hold his own, he cared about her, adored her and in such he could not show his anger in front of Haldir.

"Haldir?" The king prompted, hiding a smirk.

Legolas almost snorted out in laughter, "Come now, Haldir does not do such festivities, Adar."

"Of course, I will go." Haldir insisted suddenly. "Such a beautiful elleth is worth celebrating."

The king held back a chuckle as he watched the two Marchwarden's bicker, growl and try desperately to win her over to the point even the great brute Marchwarden of Lorien attends balls to try and win his daughter's hand. Thranduil couldn't help but see the amusement in such.

"Truly?" Legolas breathed out positively shocked.

"Yes, mellon nin. Such should not be a surprise," He spoke sending Anariel a wink.

"Right..." Legolas breathed out in disbelief. Perhaps, Legolas thought to himself, Haldir was willing to change and try more than he thought.

Haldir and Anariel walked the gardens, he could see her heartbroken look, this night was already not going the way he had originally planned. Haldir steered her towards the edges of the forest it was a quiet and secluded area.

"I'm sorry," Anariel breathed her voice monotone as she rubbed the heel of her hands together. "You didn't need to take me out, I'm not much good in the way of company."

Haldir spoke as he moved in a little closer. "You are upset, you seek comfort, I could distract you for a time." He breathed into her ear as he traced a finger along her jawline.

"I..." Anariel listened to his words, more than anything she didn't want to think of anything else, to just forget, to let the pain of Marigold's passing cease.

"I will make you forget everything," Haldir whispered closer to her ear, hooking a finger beneath her chin.

Slowly she nodded her head as she felt the pad of his thumb tracing her lips, Haldir smirked as he leaned into her letting their lips connect. Anariel could feel the stinging in her lip as he kissed her, it mixed and mingled with the feeling of grief that raged in her tight chest. All the while she felt her stomach clench and heart flutter she growled out pushing Haldir away as tears sprung from her eyes.

She bent over growling as she pushed a hand to her lips. Anariel wiped her tears away, she felt it for a split second, she forgot, allowed herself to be distracted. Haldir was about to say something when Anariel pulled him back into her. Haldir smirked into the kiss, boldly kissing her deeper.

Anariel allowed herself to slip away, to let herself forget everything. In the back of her mind, she cursed herself, could hear Feren telling her that he was too bold and he was only trying to protect her, Anariel mentally scoffed Haldir was helping she felt great. A part of her reveled in the feeling, another part of her was confused about each and every feeling that raged through her body.

Oblivious to what was going on around them a few elves caught sight of the pair as they strolled through the gardens, rumours were sure to spread.

Thranduil sat at his desk working on Anariel's next lessons when a knock sounded at the door bringing his attention away from his work. "Feren, come in!"

"Yes, my lord," Feren called as he entered. "What was it that you needed me for?"

"Anariel is still out with Haldir, I need you to go get her. She must rest this night and continue her lessons tomorrow. She's missed enough." Thranduil ordered out, noting the cross look that passed on Feren's face when he said Anariel had yet to return.

"Yes, my lord." Feren bowed taking his leave immediately to find Anariel.

He'd spent the better part of an hour looking for them when he finally stumbled upon the pair in the gardens.

Feren growled his breathing almost immediately becoming short and clipped as he took in Haldir's hands upon her form, his body pushed against hers as he claimed her lips. Feren stormed over reaching between the two of them he pulled Haldir off of her.

"Get off of her," Feren snarled grasping Anariel's hand he pulled her away from him fully.

Haldir only smirked, "I think you are over reacting, she can do as she pleases."

"Get off!" Anariel snapped, as she pulled herself away from Feren. "Why do you care what I do?"

"The king has ordered you to return, you are to rest for your lessons tomorrow morning." Feren relayed.

"So, this is nothing about caring but following orders."

"I care about you, that is exactly why I will follow those orders."

Anariel scoffed turning on her heels she stalked away from the two ellyn.

"Anariel!" Feren called out hoping she would stop, "Anariel, you cannot wonder the halls or outside alone!"

"Fuck off!" Anariel screamed behind her shoulder.

Feren was about to take off after her when he felt his own arm being grasped.

"Just a small reminder, she kissed me," Haldir said with his smug smirk still plastered on his face, Feren growled pulling back his arm he punched him square in the jaw.

Feren yanked himself away running after Anariel.

"Anariel!" He called out to her as he caught up, "Please, stop. Anariel, just stop."

"What!" she screamed, stopping she spun on her heels to face him tears streaming down her face.

Feren sighed as he looked at her tear stained face, his heart ached for her. "Look, I get it things have been..."

"No, no you don't!" Anariel found herself screaming at him. "She's dead, Feren... she was five and now she's dead. Gone."

"The mortal at dinner," Feren breathed suddenly, he had not known why the mortal was there or the news he may have brought.

Anariel nodded.

Feren walked closer taking her in his arms, "I'm so sorry."

Anariel crumbled into his arms, "I just wanted to forget, to make the pain go away." She sobbed into his chest, "It felt good, so I... Oh, why am I even telling you this?" She cursed placing her hands firmly on his chest she pushed away.

"It's okay," Feren breathed out pulling her back into his chest, he placed a gentle hand upon her back rubbing her back comfortingly. "I told you I was here if you needed to vent your heartache and troubles too if you need or wanted a distraction." Feren sighed against her hair.

"Distraction, yes." she breathed, leaning up towards his lips.

"No. Not that kind of distraction." Feren said firmly, turning his head away. "I think that you are far from being in an emotional state to make that decision." Feren spoke, "Let's go to the kitchens."

"The kitchen?" Anariel questioned as she stood tall beside him, wrapping their arms together.

Feren nodded with a smile as he began to lead the way, "I remember when you first got here you went to kitchens because you couldn't rest, I doubt you'll be able to now when the emotional stress has only gotten worse."

"You actually remember why I was down there," Anariel asked shocked.

"Well, yes." Feren answered with smiled, "You were baking, show me how."

Anariel looked up to him, her face twisting in confusion as they entered the kitchens. Admittedly, she would love to bake so she nodded in agreement. "Something different this time, though."

"You lead; I will do as you say."

Anariel set to work gathering the ingredients, utensils, and other kitchen tools they would need. Side by side Feren followed Anariel's lead he stood beside her mixing a lemon filling, stirring too fast it sloshed up splashing them.

Anariel turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, taking in his face she couldn't contain a laugh. "Stir gently," she scolded teasingly reaching up she wiped some off the corner of his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, reaching around her to grab a platter of pastry she'd done up.

"This, you were right. This is wonderful, it helped." Anariel picked up a finished lemon tart biting into it, a small smile on her lips. Her heart still ached but Feren had both managed to provide her with a peaceful distraction that left her feeling whole again, brought a smile to her lips and a laugh escape the prison that was her soul.

"Good." Feren began laughing at himself, noticing he now had lemon in his hair along with an array of other ingredients. "Here, I seemed to have splashed you to." Feren wiped a small droplet off her cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

Anariel could feel her cheeks turning red as he looked at her, "we... we should clean up a little."

Feren nodded, stacking the bowls together he placed them back on the counter, turning back around he saw Anariel licking off a spoon. "I thought we were cleaning up."

"We are...sort of." Anariel giggled as he took the spoon from her hand placing it back on the table.

Anariel went to wipe a drop of lemon from the corner of her lips when Feren caught her hand gently in his, staring back into her eyes, swallowing roughly he could almost feel the air grow tense around them, hear the breath she held in, in that second he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Anariel's mind seemed to go blank there was nothing else in all the world but the very feeling of his lips on hers, she sighed into him, knees growing weak. While she could feel her heart racing, there was something more to his kiss. She felt no nervousness with him, he made her calm and serene, she felt like she'd kissed him a hundred times before yet he could still set her skin on fire, their lips moved in a perfect harmony.

Feren's own heart felt like it stopped in that moment, by the gods, he didn't even know what made him do it. He just did it without thought or warning.

Between them was an unmistakable fire, as Feren pulled her closer no matter how hard he gripped her he could never bring her close enough, her lips set his own ablaze as he tasted her and he knew all his life he'd been starving.

Whether it was a second or a minute, maybe an hour had passed, but he knew there would never be another like her.

He loved her, and while he could admit that silently in his head it terrified him all the same, it was a frightening thought, that in one fraction of a moment he could fall in love.

The kind of love that would take him a lifetime to get over, for what would he do if she doesn't choose him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **November 18, T.A 2940**

 **Dawn**

Anariel held the cup of tea in her hands breathing in its scent deeply, as one of her handmaiden's brushed out her hair.

Anariel found herself contemplating everything that had happened last night, and how she felt about Haldir and Feren. By the gods, she even ran away from Feren by night's end. Anariel sighed running a hand over her face as she thought it over. She felt it in her heart, something more than she ever has for anyone else and it terrified more than anything. So, as the tears began to fall she ran. It felt so unreal and so she pushed it out of her mind and focused on everything else.

She loved the way Haldir made her feel, alive, and free. With him she didn't feel like she had every rule to follow and adhere to, he never seemed to care. He had said it himself, 'she can do want she wants.' Anariel wanted to feel like she always had in Bree when she didn't have all these nagging rules, and guidelines to abide by. Now, every single aspect of her life was strictly managed, and this overwhelming urge to be rebellious overtook.

But, Feren, on the other hand, made her feel safe and comfortable in this vastly new world. Around him, she never questioned if she could rise to the king's expectations, around him she was perfect. Even though he too was faithfully loyal to the king, and had no problem reminding her what was expected of her as a princess he always did it in a way that never left her feeling belittled, or foolish.

Anariel growled out placing her cup back on its saucer roughly, puckering her lips in annoyance she felt so unbelievably conflicted. For completely different reasons she found herself torn between the two ellyn. Anariel was abruptly torn from her thoughts as the door was banged open roughly.

"Everyone out." The king ordered as he stormed into the princess's chamber, eyes flashing in anger as they fell upon his daughter.

Anariel stood, her handmaiden's hands falling away as they hurried out the door, she moved around slowly to come face to face with the king. "Yes?"

"Do not speak to me in that tone!" Thranduil raged. "Just what do you think you were doing?"

"What are we even talking about?" Anariel asked, her eyes rolling dramatically as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Tell me that you have not heard the rumours," Thranduil demanded furiously.

"Well, yes. But, why any of them think it's any of their business what I do is beyond me." She sighed walking off to grab her robe, her dress rustling behind her.

"It is when you think you can go around acting so... so inappropriately. You are a princess; it is their business. Whatever you do outside these very walls of your chamber becomes their business, you represent all of Mirkwood, by the gods, all elves. The citizens of this Kingdom look up to us, as the Royal family and this is how you act? Do you ever stop and think?" Thranduil raged at his daughter's foolishly, despicable behavior.

"Then they should look up to someone else," Anariel screamed, "I never asked for this, but you did. You wanted me back, well, here I am. So sorry I'm such a disappointment."

Thranduil sighed closing his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts, "You are not a disappointment, your behavior is another story. I expected you to uphold the reputation this Kingdom was risen upon." Thranduil held up his hand as a sign for her to stay silent.

"Daeron will be here shortly," he said changing the subject altogether as he focused on his breathing.

"Yes, an avoidance that solves everything." She snapped, "And I know he will be so that he can escort me to my lessons, right?"

"Wrong," Thranduil corrected bitterly, "You will not be leaving this room at all."

Anariel began to laugh partly out of shock, and a little out of disbelief, "You have got to be kidding? You can't keep me locked in here."

"I believe I told you when you first arrived here, I can do as I please. You were lucky then that I didn't, this time you will not be so lucky. You are confined to your chambers until further notice, unless I, myself comes to escort you elsewhere." Thranduil informed causing a horrified, shocked expression to linger on her face as a knock sounded from the door.

"Enter!" King Thranduil commanded. Daeron and Eruanna stepped through the threshold carrying an armload of books, parchment, a few quills, and ink. "Go ahead and set up what you need to. Anariel, go and sit down and wait for Daeron's instructions. Eruanna, a word."

"Yes, my lord," Eruanna spoke kindly as she passed by Anariel, who stalked by in a huff.

"I am sure you have heard the rumors?" Thranduil began, as he watched his daughter throw herself down dramatically in her seat.

"I have my lord, awful," Eruanna said shaking her head. "Some have said that the princess has given herself to another, out of any formal commitment."

"Yes, though they are not true, Anariel, seemed to help in the matter. I know not what your lesson was going to involve today but be sure to include, Discretion in today's lesson."

"Absolutely, my lord." Eruanna bowed deeply.

Thranduil glanced over his shoulder to see his daughter slumped at the table idly scratching some notes. He quirked at brow in her direction, surprised to see that Daeron had managed to get her already working without so much as a complaint from the princess. "I believe you have worked to do," Thranduil sighed, noting her less than poor posture. "we apparently all have a lot of work to do before the ball."

This caught Eruanna's attention as though it had momentarily slipped her mind, nodding her head vigorously she waits for the king to wave her away, taking the king's words to heart she got right to work. Thranduil stalked from the room his robe billowing out behind him, slamming the door in his wake.

Anariel grumbled as she repeated what Daeron had told her only moments ago, "So, Oropher, was from Lindon... which was where again?" Anariel scrunched up her brows trying to remember all of the details, as she followed Eruanna's instructions.

"Lindon was a region of the Westland's, known for its harbors and Elven ships. It lay west of the Blue Mountains, in Eastern Beleriand." Daeron informed calmly as he watched Princess Anariel jot down careful and precise notes, he could see the genuine curiosity glimmering in her eyes. He allowed himself a chuckle at the thought that she had no idea that she was learning about her own grandfather.

"Right, so, Oropher, was a Sinda Prince, removed from Lindon to Greenwood or..." Anariel paused looking over her notes, "Eryn Galen," she pronounced the words slowly looking up to Daeron to correct her instead he nodded letting her know that she had indeed pronounced it correctly. "The Silvan Elves that reside here took him as their lord in the Second Age, 750. It was also around this time that he had built his halls at Amon Lanc when he was accepted as the leader of wood-elves of Greenwood, later the Elves of Mirkwood to form the Woodland Realm." Anariel breathed out as she finished her rambling of information, confirming it to be right and doing a quick double check of her own notes.

"That is correct, my lady." Daeron smiled, she was a quick learning he noted.

"Okay, so what happened then? I mean Oropher is obviously no longer king or lord over these lands..." Anariel pushed on for more information, her quill hovered over the parchment awaiting Daeron's response.

"No, he is not. I believe it would be fair to say you wish to know why that is. How your father, King Thranduil, came to be king? Would that be correct?"

"Yes, I mean I understand the time was so long ago, did Oropher merely sail with other elves or..."

"That can be most easily answered if we move on to the War of the Last Alliance," Daeron explained trying to think of the best way to explain this.

Anariel nodded writing more notes as Daeron explained. "Silvan Elves' were and still are quite hostile towards dwarves and the Nolder, and though Oropher held a deep desire to stay away from the affairs of the rest of the world, as does King Thranduil, Oropher also knew that there was a great danger posed by the dark lord, Sauron. Oropher knew that to defeat Sauron, the dark lord, meant peace across Middle-earth with such knowledge he made the decision to join the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, summoning a large army they joined more elves from Lorien and those that came down from Imraldis. Elves, men, even dwarves joined together to fight Sauron in one last single alliance to see this world ridden of his evil once and for all. The battle raged for days and nights continuously. In the very first assault upon Mordor, Oropher, and other brave and hasty Elves rushed forward before, Gil-galad gave the signal to charge. Oropher, himself had been killed soon afterwards, two-thirds of his army perished throughout the course of the war. Gil-galad, to was killed in the siege. Lord Elrond and Cirdan were the only ones to remain as commanders of the elves. Upon Sauron's defeat Lord Elrond, ruler over Rivendell returned there to continue ruling over the lands he had earlier established. The remnants of Oropher's army returned to Greenwood under the command of his son, Thranduil."

Anariel paused suddenly in her writing, "Wait, what?"

"My Lady, we must-" Eruanna interrupted.

"Don't even think of telling me it's time for my next lesson..." Anariel growled out, she had to try and convince her father to forgo more of this Etiquette lesson to work more on History instead. Anariel mentally sighed, she knew that that was unlikely unless she could prove that she knew it already.

"If we are to stay on schedule my lady, then yes it is."

"Okay, okay. Just one moment, what of Lord Elrond I heard Ada mention him, he fought there as well, but what happened after? Are you saying that my father fought against the armies to defeat Sauron, only to see his father killed? To then return, while he managed to gather the remnants of the army and had to re-establish the kingdom, in the midst of doing so lost his wife...me..." Anariel paused shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes, and with southern Greenwood becoming increasingly more dangerous; with the evil creatures such as great spiders coming to dwell in the forest. King Thranduil was forced to retreated to the north of the forest, where he established the Kingdom near the Forest River, building and fortifying the Elven King's Halls. King Thranduil has been through much over the course of his life, and time as being king."

"So much had happened, so many horrible things to him yet he still searched for me, he was basically searching for another terrible ending and still he did it, for me..." Anariel made the connection understanding.

"Indeed, he did. Your father, though he held little hope for finding you alive refused to give up. He has seen many wars, fought many battles and came back from some barely living yet he always came around and continued to push forward. Always showing such compassion, he is honourable, passionate, courageous, and just in all that he does."

"I see that now," Anariel breathed out in disbelief a light tingling in her chest as she turned away, her hand rising to cover her mouth, "My father, and his father had obviously worked so hard to keep this kingdom safe and secure, to give it a name and a reputation they could stand behind proudly."

"They did, my lady. The king still does, he never stops working to better this kingdom, to protect its people, and the reputation he holds as the greatest Elven King and that of his kingdom." Anariel sat stunned, an overwhelming feeling of guilt settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

"My lady, we must move on." Eruanna pleaded, trying her best to convince the princess so that they might stay on schedule.

Daeron smiled, "I will gather some books and write up some materials on Lord Elrond if you wish as you have expressed a curiousness. And your father, so you might learn more of what he has done himself for tomorrow's lesson. Would this be suitable?"

"You are asking my opinion on my lessons?" Anariel breathed shaking her head lightly.

"Of course, the king said we must learn this all. It matters not in which order or how we go about doing so. If learning it by an individual person makes it both easier and more interesting, we can do that." Daeron explained awaiting his lady's answer.

"Please, that would be lovely. Can we do more on my father, oh and if it's not too much to ask... please bring a map. I'm still trying to figure out where everything is exactly in my head."

Daeron nodded with a smile, pleased to see her interest in History had not diminished but increased.

As Daeron spoke Anariel felt more and more horrible about herself, she found that she understood more than ever why Legolas said he wished he could have been half the elf he was before. Anariel found herself wishing she could be even half the elf he was now.

"Now, we will begin with Discretion-" Eruanna began when Anariel abruptly interrupted, Eruanna suppressed a sigh expecting their lesson to go in a similar fashion as last time.

"Can we skip this, and move on?"

"The king has asked us to go over this, and we will do as he has ordered, my lady."

"I get it, okay." Anariel's voice came quiet and almost meekly, she had never thought that he would have gone through and done so much to better this whole kingdom. Learning of everything he'd done, well some of it, Anariel had a nagging feeling that she had yet to learn everything that her father had faced, it made her feel utterly guilty for her behavior. "I understand why, please?"

Eruanna paused, "I will not go against the king's orders."

"Very well," Anariel nodded taking a deep breath she waited for Eruanna to begin.

Anariel was going to try harder than she had yet, she wanted to prove to her father she could do this. She wanted to uphold the reputation he fought for, that he strived to keep every day.

Eruanna nodded politely to the princess, pleased to see that this lesson was already off to a much more pleasant start than the last.

Feren was furiously taking his anger out on the practice dummy in front of him, he had been so focused and lost in his own thoughts that he never heard Legolas come up behind him.

"Woah," Legolas called as he bent backwards avoiding Feren's swing, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Feren answered as he kept his focus in front of him, trying to keep the anger and pain out of his own voice.

"If you expect me to believe that, then I'm going to believe I may just have to question our friendship." Legolas teased, "Come, tell me."

"You don't really want to hear about it, I'm sure," Feren spoke finally dropping his sword to his side, as he walked over to where his cloak rested with the rest of his belongings.

"So, this is about Anariel then?" Legolas inquired.

Feren sighed, "I..." he paused unsure of how to continue.

"Even if it is about my sister, I will listen, mellon nin." Legolas looked to him waiting for Feren to speak on the matter.

"Look, your father asked me to go find her last night." Feren began, getting a nod from Legolas in encouragement and confirmation to continue, Thing is when I found her, Haldir, he was kissing her and I might have punched him." Feren grimaced at the thought, a part of him regretted acting so in front of Anariel.

Legolas looked stunned for a moment, opening his mouth to speak but Feren continued.

"Anariel took off, I went after her and things were fine. Dismissed her guards we spent some time together in the kitchens, long story," Feren added hastily as he caught Legolas' confused look. "It took her mind off of everything, I had just told her Haldir was being too bold, and she shouldn't be doing such thing with him. I may have said she need to be protected, wrong thing to say. Anyway, by night's end, I kissed her myself and.." Feren trailed off running a hand through his hair. "She will choose him."

"You do not know that," Legolas spoke, watching his friend closely.

"I do. I kissed her, and for a moment she kissed me back, but then I could feel her tears as she pushed me away and left without a word stormed off and locked herself in her room. I tried to speak to her, to apologize but she just ignored me."

"That bad of a kisser, huh?" Legolas and Feren turned to see Elros and Meludir coming to practice, the four friends greeted one another. "Really, Feren, you should work on that." Elros teased endlessly.

Feren punched him roughly on the shoulder, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Give her some time, she's been through a lot." Meludir offered some honest advice.

"Meludir is right. She's hasn't really been here long, it's been a lot to take in, to learn, a serious adjustment for her, not to mention the news Alfred brought." Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what about the mortal?" Meludir wondered curiously having been on guard when he was found. "He was telling the truth, a mortal from Bree by the name of, Alfred, he came bearing the news of a death."

"Mortals die all the time," Elros said, shaking his head wondering what the big deal was.

"True, and Anariel understands that but the one who passed was a child no more than five," Legolas informed, getting a few shocked looks from the others Legolas continued changing the subject. "Look, Feren, if you like her, love her, I don't care you are a good, trustworthy ellon but know that she's a pretty broken elleth right now and because of that don't give up on her and let Haldir win. Haldir has never done the whole caring endlessly and loving thing, I think we all know that no matter how much of a friend he may be.

Anariel will find herself too easily falling for his charm because she wants that distraction and 'positive' attention."

"That is why we always ask you everything," Meludir laughed as Legolas elaborated smiled warmly in thanks.

"Perhaps, you are right." Feren nodded though there was still a part of him that didn't fully believe it.

"You love her?" Elros asked all teasing gone from his voice.

"I look at her, and I know I just love her, and it terrifies me, it terrifies me what I would do for her," Feren answered honestly. "It terrifies me that she may not choose me in the end."

"Come on," Legolas called off to the side grasping his bow firmly, "I think you need a distraction of your own."

The three other ellyn looked to Legolas, wondering what he was on about.

"Let's go chase down some spiders," Legolas waved them along as he headed towards the forest's edge.

Meludir and Elros grasped their own bows and were quick to follow after, Feren, however, stood looking at them. "That would be reckless, to just run out there unprepared."

The three groaned lightly, "Feren, we have our weapons and are all in armor. We're prepared enough."

Elros strode over, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Stop being so rigid, this is part of the reason she is so drawn to Haldir. She loves the freeness that Haldir has."

"Recklessness..." Feren corrected.

"Well then opt to be a little reckless at times," Meludir encouraged, "Besides, our prince is standing right here telling you to, how reckless can it really be." Meludir managed to say, hiding his own smile knowing just how reckless they were all being.

"This is Legolas we are talking about; it'll be extremely reckless." Feren sighed looking from his own bow to the forest, before glancing among his closest friends. Sighing heavily, Feren nodded. "Let's go," Feren grasped his bow a little harder, as he followed them into the forest. "I'm going to regret this later," Feren mumbled underneath his breath as the four friends headed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **November 18, T.A 2940**

 **Forenoon**

The sound of leaves rustled high above the four ellyn, how many spiders were up there they did not know. Any of them could have easily pinpointed a number had their attention not been drawn away and was now focused on the group of orcs that blocked their path.

"Do you believe me now?" Feren growled out having only just stated that they had wandered too far south.

Now that they had run into both orcs, and spiders the others nodded in agreement. Each of them pulled out their swords, and daggers preparing for the impending battle.

* * *

Anariel stood tall in front of Eruanna waiting for her begin the lecture that could only be long, and boring. Or so Anariel assumed.

"When the ball begins, you will be escorted in by the king. The two of you will begin the evening's festivities with a dance and…"

"A what?" Anariel blurted out.

"A dance, my lady. It is a tradition that you open the ball and welcome all those to join you on the floor by dancing with the king." Eruanna said simply.

"Oh, no. That is going to have to be changed, I don't dance. I can't dance." She pressed on insistently.

Eruanna sighed, "My lady, might we get through one lesson."

Anariel nodded her head desperately trying to focus on her breathing. Dance, the word made her stomach churn.

"Thank you, now as I was saying. After the dance, the king will give a small speech to introduce you to everyone formally. If you chose to attend with someone, you will then dance with them. It will be followed by a formal introduction on a smaller scale to those who are of a great importance in attendance."

"Oh, by the gods." Anariel swallowed roughly, her stomach already churning nervously at the thought.

"If you attend with someone, it is required that he will be the one to escort throughout the night. If you should choose to attend alone, you will be escorted by your brother, Prince Legolas."

Anariel mockingly pouted hoping she'd didn't need to be escorted at all.

"Now, the first thing we should work on is a curtsy. At this ball, you will be introduced to Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his children, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. As well as, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn of Lorien. It will be required to hold all of them in high regards, even your father, the king, will greet them in such a matter." Eruanna continued simply.

"Why, if he is King?"

"The lord and lady of Lorien and Lord Elrond are all rulers over their kingdoms, they will pay respect to the king, Prince Legolas and yourself in the same way. It as respect to all those in a ruling power. The are considered equals."

"Whoa, me?" Anariel said stunned, shaking her head.

"Yes," Eruanna sighed exasperatedly. "You are the princess of this entire realm, of course, people will do the same to you. Did you ever stop and think for a second, what that means to you and all those around you?"

Anariel dropped herself down in a chair, her head falling into her hands mulling over Eruanna's words. She didn't, not in the least. Eruanna was right she didn't know what it meant to be a princess. She never even let that fully sink in for herself, it barely felt like reality.

"No." Anariel finally admitted out loud. "No, I haven't"

"Perhaps it is time."

Anariel sighed helplessly, "princess." She let the word linger in her mouth, it seemed slightly bitter, and unwanted. "But, I'm not this." Anariel insisted waving her at the dress, jewels, and circlet.

Eruanna paused, "Hmm…" She thought.

"I never will be." Anariel sighed every doubt came hurdling back in that moment, "I cannot be a princess. I'm some foolish barmaid from an irrelevant town. By the gods, what foolish idea did I have to even think I could get this stuff right?"

"You are not that bar maiden anymore, but it doesn't mean anything really needs to change."

"What are you even talking about? Of course, it does. A barmaid and princess are beyond opposites. A lot has to change." Anariel said like it was obvious.

"You know," Eruanna began, "The more I sit here and speak with you, and the more I hear from others about you the more I believe, and trust in you as my princess."

Anariel scoffed lightly, "Whoa, careful. Keep speaking to me like this I might start liking you."

Eruanna chuckled letting her own hardness drop. "Tell me about the elleth you left behind, the barmaid. The elleth that was left in Bree."

Anariel shrugged not really wanting to think about it.

"We all have a mask, a piece of us we never want anybody to see in our most fragile moments. And there will always be pieces' people never will see, but right now you're hiding pieces of yourself that deserve to see light. I have seen your anger, fear, and your unwillingness. But, I've heard great things from a few others who have seen these short-lived glimpses of you. And they all adore you. Tell me about her, the elleth that has been hiding since you came here, that's trying to escape but you keep locking her back away."

"By the gods," Anariel gasped out as tears sprung from her eyes. Standing tall she walked to a nearby window, placing a hand on the wall she leaned forward the other on her stomach as she tried to control the tears. This conversation took a far too serious turn and Anariel no longer knew how to respond.

"Let her out, let that elleth be free." Eruanna pushed on.

"What would you know on the matter," Anariel resorted to anger, trying to cover and hide from the reality of the situation.

"You know, I to hid behind a mask similar to your own. When I was a young elleth my father was killed on the field, my mother was ridden in her grief and sailed soon after. I resorted to the same anger filled mask to push others way, it's easier… right?" Eruanna asked.

Anariel said nothing, she knew sometimes it was and then again sometimes it wasn't but since she's been here she always turned to hiding, wearing that mask again.

"It's not, though, you will miss out on so much. So many people who love you, and if you keep pushing those away who care you will miss out on years of what could have been great memories. I let mine go, and you must find a way to do so too."

"I'm not so sure I can." Anariel breathed out honestly.

"Why," Eruanna pushed on sensing that the princess was cracking a little.

"She's afraid, terrified. She cares too much and loves too deeply. She'll get hurt, crushed. There are too many chances for failure, disappointment, and a broken heart."

"There is always a chance you will surprise yourself, the chance to be loved back. Is all the good not stronger than any bad you think might happen?"

Anariel said nothing only nodded her head to think and mull Eruanna's words over. Anariel didn't want to think about it, but she also knew Eruanna was right on the matter. Anariel was never really angry, she was scared.

* * *

Thranduil couldn't believe the way his day had been going. First, he had to deal with Anariel and her little stunt with Haldir last night, and now Legolas and his mellonea with their recklessness. Thranduil was furious, to say the least. He had made the quick decision to use sanwe-latya in order to converse with Galadriel and speak upon allowing Haldir to stay.

Legolas, Elros, Meludir, and Feren had all gone and got themselves injured, leaving the king with no instructors for the princess's lessons on the field. Haldir was the most skilled of the Galadrhim, Haldir was happy to stay and help as Thranduil thought he would be.

Thranduil drew in a deep breath as he entered the healing ward his eyes immediately falling upon his son.

"Adar," Legolas bowed his head as a brown haired healer set to work upon his injury he had sustained. Legolas was no fool he knew perfectly well that his father was angry at all them. And they would surely hear about it.

"My lord." The others bowed their heads deeply.

"Who's foolhardy idea was this," Thranduil sneered eying the four ellyn.

"Mine," Legolas admitted casting his eyes downward a guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I expected better from you. All of you!" Thranduil raged, "To run out there just the four of you so far south, was not only reckless but just plain stupid. All of you have sustained injuries that will leave you in these halls for the remainder of the week if not longer. Feren, as Chief Marchwarden I must say I appointed you as Marchwarden for a variety of reasons and none of them included you being reckless." The king growled out at Feren who made his eyes downcast slightly he knew he was going to regret this as he did now but not as much as he was about to. "Now, with all of you in here, I've had to go and find new instructors for Anariel in which I've resorted to asking Haldir to stay and fill in for you lot."

"My lord, not that I am in any place to disagree but surely Haldir is needed back in Lorien," Feren spoke grinding his teeth in anger.

"Lady Galadriel has given Haldir leave," Thranduil said sternly.

Feren suppressed a growl of frustration, how could he have been so foolish he felt slightly angry towards Legolas and the others. He should be out there with Anariel to train with her, he could have used that time to try and win her over instead he would be stuck in the healing ward while Haldir was with her.

"Now, I must go and escort the princess to her next lesson and speak with Haldir upon his return." Thranduil spun around, his cloak swishing out behind him as he stalked from the room.

* * *

"Good," Eruanna smiled.

"But could be better," the princess added with a light laugh as she stood tall once more.

"You can practice when the king arrives, providing him with a curtsy as he enters."

Anariel nodded as she dipped into another curtsy, as Eruanna went over more Ballroom rules.

"Now one never speaks noisily or laughs loudly in the ballroom, ever. If you should feel the need to refuse to dance with an ellon then one must do as gently, and kindly as possible. However, with that being said if you decline one for a dance you should not accept another for the same dance. Most importantly you should never promenade the ballroom alone, nor enter it unaccompanied."

Anariel nodded repeating the rules within her head to help her remember them better, as Eruanna spoke she continue to practice her curtsy. Anariel smiled to herself nervously as she heard a knock at the door signaling the arrival of the king. Eruanna nodded to the princess encouragingly to practice a formal greeting.

Sighing as the door opened Anariel prepared herself.

"Anariel," the king bowed his head in welcome to his daughter.

"My Lord Thranduil," Anariel spoke, her hands fell to the sides of her skirt as she gently placed her right foot behind the left bending at the knee into a low curtsy, keeping her back straight before standing tall once more.

"Very well executed, muinlell nin." Thranduil offered her a warm smile pleased to see her trying so hard.

"Thank you," Anariel smiled back, focusing on her the task at hand to keep her mind from wandering.

"Your welcome. Now, we must head to your next lessons and by the time we are finished Haldir should be back and then I must have a word with the pair of you."

Anariel's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Your brother, Elros, Meludir, and Feren have foolishly got themselves injured and I have asked him to return to continue your training."

"Is Feren okay?" Anariel blurted out before she realized she'd only asked of Feren and no one else. Her heart suddenly felt heavy and ached painfully in her chest.

Quirking an eyebrow Thranduil nodded his head, "They will all be fine, though they will be in the healing ward for a time."

Anariel sighed relieved to hear the news. "How did they all injure themselves?" Anariel asked furrowing her own brow trying to understand.

"They went out into the forest just the four of them, ran into orcs and a group of giant spiders."

"What! They could have got themselves killed!" Anariel snapped.

Thranduil only nodded in response.

Anariel felt her chest tighten up again, maybe it was selfish of her, but damn it she'd lost enough people in her life she refused to lose someone because of pure stupidity. Anariel hitched up her skirt and stormed from the room, as the king called out to her sighing when she didn't respond he followed after.

"What is wrong with you?" She hollered as she stepped over the threshold to the healer's ward. "You could have died out there, did you not stop and think for a second of the consequences of what could have happened? You foolish, foolish elf!" Anariel raged stopping herself when she noticed she'd been staring down Feren. "And you three, all of you for that matter, like bloody children." She scolded them, her anger rushing out though she was just as worried and scared for what could have happened. "Do it again and I'll show injured." Without even waiting for any of them to reply Anariel left the healing house just as quickly, leaving the four ellyn to glance at one another almost nervously.

"So…" Meludir spoke breaking the silence after a moment.

"Uh, well then," Legolas spoke shocked.

"Is it just me. Or does anybody else feel like an elfling that's just been scolded." Elros asked, eyes glancing around to the others as they nodded.

"I think I would rather listen to the king again, than the princess," Meludir added.

"She's right."

"Aww, Feren, look at you stepping up for her already."

Feren only glared over to Elros who sat in his own bunk blowing him kisses, as he winked at Feren.

"By the gods, you're impossible." Feren laughed despite himself.

"All right! Thank you, Elros, that is my sister you can stop," Legolas spoke though he laughed too with the other three, shaking his head.

Anariel didn't stop until the king and she entered his office, her breathing was short and ragged. Growling out to no one but herself she dropped down into a chair by his desk, wiping at her cheeks, tears falling heavily.

Thranduil sat down beside her placing a gentle hand upon her knee, "They are fine."

"But…"

"I understand, your heart still fears and aches for what could have been. Yet, you are happy that it didn't."

Anariel nodded, wiping at her cheeks once more before sniffling lightly.

Thranduil waited patiently as she calmed down, he could see how she cared for Feren. He would keep a close eye on her when Haldir returned, he was curious to how she would act around him. He had a feeling that she had sincere feelings towards him as well, it made him worry about what would become of the whole situation. He didn't know what he would do if she landed herself with a broken heart, he only just got his daughter back, they were just beginning to get along peacefully. He couldn't lose her now, not again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **November 18, T.A 2940**

 **Afternoon**

Anariel let out a loud, dramatic sigh as the door creaked open, Vera, the servant entered placing the silver tray down upon the desk containing the kings and the princess' meal. Vera bowed as she exited the room without a sound, and barely noticed. It was how Anariel wished she could be right now so she to might so easily slip out of the room unnoticed. Unfortunately, she was not so lucky.

"Every time I think I'm getting the hang of this, you go and throw in some new rule." Anariel groaned as she poured herself a cup of tea wrapping the cup in her hands. She flopped backwards in her seat sipping at the steaming liquid.

Thranduil himself sighed calmly as he placed an assortment of food on a plate passing it to his daughter. "You need to eat before you head out onto the field for training." He scolded lightly, ignoring the question for a moment. "Do you ever stop and eat? Your handmaidens mentioned you mainly drink tea. And do sit up." Thranduil narrowed his eyes slightly nodding his head firmly indicating that she needed to begin eating.

Anariel shrugged slowly beginning to pick at the food upon her plate. Lazily she straightened her posture. "Habit."

"Well, change it." Thranduil insisted in a short clipped tone. "You need the energy, especially when training." Thranduil cared beyond measure about his children, perhaps he didn't always have the best way of showing such but he would surely continue to try.

"Yeah, I guess. Just, in Bree, I didn't stop to eat often. There wasn't much to go around at times and I would go without, I mean the mortals needed it more than I." She explained while keeping her eyes on the tome in front of her, avoiding her father's gaze. She felt mildly foolish to admit it out loud, and slightly embarrassed. Here she sat in front of a great king admitting, despite all her hard work they just didn't have enough.

Thranduil lets a smile escape his barrier, he couldn't help but admire his daughter's selflessness. "Well, there is no reason for that here." Thranduil pointed again to her plate, "Eat. Is there so little to eat in Bree often?" Thranduil wondered, inquiring further into the people he knew had played a great part in raising his daughter, and she had grown to love and care for.

"Yes, and no." Anariel began, "Truth is, it's ever changing. Depending on the season, the weather, natural forces and the like. Winters are always the hardest, though."

"Winter is soon approaching. Would you be concerned for the winter coming were you still in Bree?" Thranduil continued to casually push for more information, with Alfred still here there was still a chance to help these people she cared for so much.

"Aye! By now, I've usually picked up double shifts at the inn, spending some nights in the woods to collect as many herbs as possible to dry. Anything that might be stored to help endure the cold months, many die during the winter."

"I see. Well, things are different now." Thranduil spoke noticing the solemn look that grew upon her face as she spoke. The woodland realm has plenty to spare, Thranduil sighed without many of these people for centuries in this realm he may very well not have his daughter. "Tell me, what is that they most need in these hard times."

Anariel looked up from her book, raising her eyebrow towards her father curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Alfred has yet to leave when he does. We will send him back with supplies for the winter and a messenger should they need anything to please come forward for they are always welcome in this realm." The king informed his daughter.

"Ada…" Anariel breathed out shocked.

"In order to help them, however, we will need to know what it is they need. So, eat and we will finish our lesson. Then tonight I want you to write down anything they may need, do feel free to seek the help of Alfred and have it brought to me. I will see to it that it is done."

Anariel stood tears in her eyes looking to her father she bent low as he stayed in his chair looking at her, wondering what it is she was doing. Anariel embraced the king deeply in a hug Thranduil sat stunned momentarily before he slowly eased wrapping his arms around his daughter's shoulders hugging her back. A smile upon his lips, as he embraced his youngest in the informal, loving gesture.

"Hannan le, Ada."

As they moved apart, Anariel taking her seat once more they sat in silence for a time. Anariel nibbled at the food on her plate. "So," she began turning her attention back to the tome at hand. "You said earlier, (RH) (LH) and (HW) never appear together within a word."

"That is correct," Thranduil nodded, pleased to see that she was eating and continuing on with her work.

"Then why is it here, here, and here." Anariel sighed growing more and more frustrated. Pausing she took a moment to pronounce each word. "Gaurhoth, Edhelharn, Gladhwen."

Thranduil chuckled lightly. "Well, those sounds never appear inside a word, however, when that combination of letters appear together then you know that they are two separate sounds."

"Right, one would know that." Anariel huffed taking a sip of her tea.

A knock sounded at the door, Thranduil looked over to Anariel nodding his head towards the door.

"What?" She asked nervously, unsure of what he was expecting.

"Welcome them in."

"Me?" Anariel cried, shaking her head.

Thranduil nodded his head firmly, "It will be Haldir returning, call him in." Tapping the page in front of her Thranduil pointed out the correct term to use in order to call in the Marchwarden.

She glanced nervously pronouncing the word quietly beneath her breath, nervous and unsure.

"Tolo vi," Anariel called twisting her face unsure if she pronounced the words correctly.

Thranduil nodded his head as he sent her a light smile, he listened as she pronounced them under her breath he would have corrected her earlier had she needed it, still, he wanted her to be confident in herself to do it. Anariel sighed relieved.

"Hir nin Thranduil, Hiril nin Anariel." Haldir bowed in acknowledgment as he stood in front of the king's desk awaiting his orders.

"Haldir, as you very well know I have asked you back here in order to continue my daughters training." Thranduil lifted his chin momentarily as he watched Haldir glanced over to Anariel out of the corner of his eye, shooting her a wink as he smirked. Anariel giggled, shaking her head lightly though her smile lingered. Thranduil would excuse Haldir a moment earlier to have a word with his daughter. "Anariel, and Haldir." The two stopped all smiles and smirks. "While I hold no objections to the two of you if you wish to hold a relationship together, I do expect that you keep it private. As I will not tolerate another incident like the other night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord." Haldir bowed his head deeply in a sweeping motion.

"Now, Anariel must finish eating," Thranduil began, when Anariel interrupted saying that she had finished. Thranduil merely shook his head, snapping his fingers towards her plate once more seeing that it was only half empty. "You will finish; you've hardly been eating you must eat to have the energy for the field. Haldir would agree with me."

Haldir turned to look at the princess, nodding firmly in her direction. "Indeed I would my lady if it is what the king wishes I will be no less strict in training with you than I would be with any of the other elves I have trained for the Galadrhim." Haldir paused turning to await his answer.

"Absolutely, she has decided to train to one day be in the fields alongside Legolas." The king informed the Chief Marchwarden.

"Has she?" Haldir was slightly surprised, he knew few ellith who decided upon such paths most took up healing or working in the halls for one reason or another he hasn't worked with an ellith on the fields himself in Lothlórien and has only come to know Tauriel and Lymerien here in Mirkwood. He found himself rather respecting her choice than again he would see just how well she could handle herself even in the simplest of matters once they began training.

"Now, Anariel will finish then I must have a word with her. If you would meet her in her chambers, Haldir." Thranduil nodded, giving him permission to leave.

"My Lord, my lady." Haldir bowed taking his leave. As he made his way to wait by the princess' chamber he had to pass the healing ward, pausing in his steps knowing that Feren was in there he considered briefly to keep moving, instead he chose to peek in.

"What do you want?" Feren snapped the second he saw the other Marchwarden leaning cockily against the door frame.

Haldir glanced looking to Legolas who was busily speaking with another healer. "Oh, nothing." Haldir smirked, as he stalked towards Feren "I was merely coming to see how well you were healing."

Feren scoffed, straightening himself out. "Like you care."

"Absolutely, after speaking with the king, he has gone and given the princess and myself approval to be together. So naturally I care greatly about how long you're going to be in here, so I have her all to myself." Haldir smirked down leaning back against the wall as he noticed Legolas, Meludir, and Elros turning to greet him.

Feren seething with anger said nothing as he lunged at Haldir ignoring the pain the raged throughout his body as he did so. A pair of healers rushed across the room grabbing Feren by the arms holding him back down. "Marchwarden, you must rest." They chided him.

As Feren sunk back into his bed glaring at Haldir, he surprised himself he would have never considered himself to be a violent person yet here he was suddenly so willing, almost eager to harm this elf over Anariel.

Haldir took a step back out of his reach, "Don't worry, she'll be in good hands." Haldir nodded to the others in response to their greeting that was abruptly cut off. "I should leave you all to rest, the princess is waiting for me." Haldir turned on his heel leaving the healing pleased at the rise he was getting from Feren.

"Feren," Legolas called out towards his friends as he saw Haldir leave the room. "Feren."

Feren said nothing for a moment just sat, staring blankly ahead breathing deeply in a perfect rhythm. Just as Legolas was about to call out to him again Feren snapped. "I shouldn't even be jealous! How can I be so bloody jealous of someone like him? When he himself is not even with her."

Legolas smiled in understanding. "Jealously is rooted in fear and sadness, you are fearful that she will choose him and it is clear your heart has grown for her. You have admitted to us, your love of Anariel so naturally, it breaks in sadness purely by the thought of what life would be like without her." Legolas wanted nothing more to see one of his dearest friends happy, but he to wanted to see his sister happy. Perhaps that meant them together, but perhaps there would be heartbreak yet.

Feren groaned grasping a pillow he covered his face in defeat.

"Look it," Elros began. "So Haldir is charming, his smirk has the ellith drooling, and yeah I haven't known an elleth that hasn't though Haldir to be good looking…"

"You had better get to the point," Meludir said shooting him a look to keep quiet otherwise.

Elros waved him off. "Look, all I'm saying is Haldir played his charms on her, so play yours."

Feren pulled the pillow from his face, "Excuse me."

Legolas and Meludir were chuckling to themselves, shaking their heads lightly.

"Charm the elleth," Elros said wearily at his friend's foolishness.

Feren only shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't one to just charm the ellith. He'd never bothered to try and catch the attention of anyone before. Where was he supposed to even start? What was he to do? Feren felt foolish just thinking about it.

Meludir took a deep breath collecting himself. "Why not begin by merely getting her away from Haldir as much as possible, while still being here." Meludir offered having sensed Feren's unease.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Feren said.

"I would say just send a message to her and ask her to visit but I assume that you would think that is being too bold, as she is our princess," Meludir said Feren nodded in agreement.

"I can help there," Legolas said, the three turned to look at their prince. "It wouldn't be odd if I asked my sister here to visit me, now would it?"

Feren turned to Legolas, "Would you?" He asked a little more excitedly than he meant.

"Yes." Legolas laughed as he asked as healer to fetch a messenger.

Anariel finished the remainder of her dinner, before shooting the king an expected look.

"Thank you. Now, I will be blunt when I say this. Haldir is a great warrior, brave and strong upon the field I would trust him behind me in battle." The king began standing from his desk after he straightened out his papers.

"Where are you going with this, my lord."

"As I have said before ada, or adar is fine when we are alone." Thranduil offered her a light smile before continuing. "I see the way you smile and look at him,"

"If you are going to stand here and tell me who I am and am not allow to involve myself with…" Anariel began assuming the king would have been harsh and strict looking to control that area of her life as well.

"Anariel, listen. And I do believe I just told the pair of you that I hold no objections, just to merely keep it private." The king began setting aside all of her worries while keeping his anger in control.

Anariel nodded pressing her lips together silencing herself, remembering what she had said only a day or so ago that she needed to listen more and stop making so many assumptions.

"I merely want you to think carefully before you chose to involve yourself with Haldir, for I know that Feren has also caught your eye, as you have captured his. Be gentle to your heart muinlell and think before you make any rash decisions. For I would hold no objections to you being with Feren for he too is a good, strong, ellon that I trust but that decision is only for you and your heart to make." Thranduil strode closer his silvery cloak swishing behind him.

"Thank you, Ada." She breathed Thranduil moved around his desk coming to stand in front of Anariel taking her hand in his he helped her stand, "Be careful with your heart." Thranduil cautioned as he led her from the room. "I do not know if my own, could handle it." Thranduil sighed beneath his breath as she left surrounded by her guards.

Haldir smirked to himself as Anariel exited her chambers, wondering to himself still just how easily the princess could keep up. "Run!" Haldir snapped immediately taking off at a sprint if she wanted to be on the field she'd need to be able to follow a direct order quickly without question. And keep up with the rest of the troops while staying fully alert.

"What?" Anariel stood stunned for a second before taking off after him.

They ran through the halls until they came to the forest where Haldir merely hollered over his shoulder to keep moving. Anariel followed pushing herself as Haldir began moving with ease through the trees, leaping higher through the branches. Progressively she was growing more and more tired sweat began to bead on her brow, hair fell from her braid.

Her eyes fixed upon Haldir's back when he made a sudden and drastic leap out of the tree tops. Groaning slightly Anariel followed landing on her feet, bending her knees her right hand falling into the dirt to steady herself. Standing tall she glanced around her surroundings, Haldir was nowhere to be found.

"Haldir!" Anariel called out as she spun lightly on the spot, eyes darting through the trees. Anariel sighed dropping her head down.

Haldir shook his head as he watched her head drop, pulling his sword from its sheath Haldir raised it, he was preparing to give her a hard lesson on letting one's guard down, to always anticipate the action of your enemy as he brought his sword down to knock her with the flat edge Anariel sidestepped out of the way. Haldir looked over at her stunned and slightly horrified, he had not expected her to hear or sense him to move in time.

While Haldir still stood staring at her stunned she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Funny thing. Males always seem to think they are so much better, smarter, faster, stronger even." Anariel twirled around him heading out of the forest, Haldir's dumbstruck looked slowly faded and he began smirking at her impressed. "Try not to forget that I'm not so easily bested. I've spent lifetimes proving myself over and over again to overly cocky males and I can prove it to you too." She called over her shoulder.

Haldir stood watching her hips sway as she strutted away from him, despite everything he had originally thought about her he couldn't help but be impressed. Running a hand over his chin he shook his head lightly before taking off after her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **November 18, T.A 2940**

 **Late Afternoon**

The sound and feeling of the wind wiping passed the sparring couple only spurred on their movements further, the twang of the string releasing an arrow through the air as the elves practiced around them.

Anariel's breath grew ragged and breathless as she pushed on ignoring her tired aching muscles. Metal against metal rang through the air echoing around them.

Haldir was determined to prove himself to the princess, while he was impressed by what Anariel had shown him earlier the stunt she pulled made him feel as though he had to prove himself to be stronger, assert his dominance over her. He pushed her further in training, striking harder and faster. The sweat was collecting on her brow as she grew more flustered, he could see her arms giving out as she struggled to block his advances, though her eyes shone with determination.

Haldir swung one last time smirking prepared to hit her lightly with the blunt end of his sword, knocking her to the ground he was surprised she had lasted so long, a gasp escaped her lips as she fell to the floor.

Anariel knelt bent over on the ground breathing heavily, her training sword limp in her hand. The wind whistling through the trees blowing her hair over her face, drowning out the sounds of her tears.

Haldir looked down a light sneer in place, the blunt end of his sword had hit her in the side of her face. "If you cannot handle a minor hit, perhaps the field is not for you." Haldir scoffed, as he looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

Anariel kept her face down releasing the enchantment that hid the bruised cheekbone on the right side of her face now a marbled purple and yellow, the stitches that held the lip together tore out blood dripped down her chin. "Or perhaps it hurt more seeing as I was already injured." She pulled herself up she lifted her head, Haldir's eyes widened slightly taking in the blood that trailed down her chin.

"What happened?" Haldir demanded, unconsciously he held out his hand helping her to stand.

"Bruised cheekbone, minor it's nothing," Anariel said as she grasped Haldir's hand, pulling herself back up with his help.

Haldir looked at her face, "Come."

"Where?" Anariel demanded as she looked over furrowing her brows, he spent all of his time trying to best her, prove that he was better and now there was this sudden change.

"Healing ward," Haldir informed bluntly.

"Funny, didn't take you for one to care so thoroughly?" Anariel snapped back bitterly.

"If any soldier of mine were injured I always see to it that they get back safely and acquire the healing needed. I care. I will care for you as you train under me. Now, healing ward." Haldir's voice was still blunt and strict in his words as he spoke to the princess. Though beneath the hardened exterior of the brute march warden a crack was beginning to show.

"So, why does she like you now?" Elros questioned trying to get Feren to think about what he had done so far to capture the elleth's attention, to make him think so he could do it again continue to hold her attention when another ellon was trying to steal her from him.

Feren laughed lightly, "I don't know. I mean she only started talking to me in the first place, because I continued to talk her though she didn't really want me to."

Legolas chuckled to himself as he sat up further, "What?"

"The travel back she made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with anyone there, she had stated more than once that she wanted to get this over with and return to Bree," Feren told Legolas and the others for the first time.

"Did she really?" Meludir asked from his own bed.

"Yes, she was… uh, what would the word be…braig(Fierce)."

"Braig?" Elros wondered.

"She clawed Colfinner," Feren added nodding his head firmly, Elros' and Meludir's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I haven't known my sister that long, but I can see her doing such." Legolas chuckled lightly, thinking of all the time they had already shared together.

"That must have been quite the trip," Elros commented.

"Yeah, especially when she stood there and mocked me." Feren shook his head, though a smile appeared on his lips as he thought about almost longingly it was the first time that he laid eyes on her and he couldn't help but think how much his life had changed since in such a short time.

"About what?" Legolas wondered he was rather enjoying hearing about the trip to get Anariel, something they hadn't spoken of yet.

"She stood demanding to know who I was, so as I calmly informed her that I was Feren, Chief Marchwarden of the Woodland Realm and that I had direct orders from the King, to which she stood and said…"

"Well, my apologies Marchwarden. You should have said that the _king_ said so." Anariel spoke mimicking her own voice of the day she had first met Feren, as she entered the healing ward with Haldir. Elros and Meludir laughed lightly before their eyes landed upon her form.

"Anariel!" Legolas' voice carried throughout the room as his sister and Haldir entered, her hand cupping her lip with a small cloth soaking through with blood. His eyes landed on his friend in a glare. "What happened?"

Feren sat silent, he glared daggers at the Marchwarden as he took in the beautiful face of the elleth he loved. Breathing deeply he tried to control his anger, tried to release his clenched fist, to relax but each and every time he did all he could do was see Anariel injured again and want to hold her in his arms, to comfort her while protecting her from Haldir. He wanted to see him hurt, the way he had aggravated her wound making the pain come back two fold.

"The stitches just got torn," Anariel said as Haldir slipped away to grab a healer, she turned facing Feren sitting on the edge of Legolas' bed. Legolas moved over slightly giving his sister more room. "You know I may have mocked you then, but.." She stopped as she becomes horribly aware of everyone there and listening. "Well I'm glad, besides-" Anariel changed the subject suddenly. "You were the first elf I ever met, ever laid eyes on and you standing there all proud and impatient looking…well," Anariel scoffed shaking her head teasingly at Feren.

"Feren's always impatient."

"I am not impatient," Feren argued back though he knew he could be at times.

"Oh no, not always. But you are most certainly impatient." Legolas added agreeing with Meludir, Anariel giggled lightly as the three continued gaining up on Feren.

She noticed the way he teased them back, the smile that graced his lips made her own smile shine through, though it pained her lip to stretch she never let her smile fall as she looked at him. Feren caught the look out of the corner of his eyes as did Legolas and the others.

The three turned to Feren giving him stern looks nodding their heads firmly to imply he should ask her.

"Anariel…" Feren shot out slightly mumbled and blunt.

"Yes?" She answered looking to her eyes shimmering with hopefulness.

"Go out with me later, a walk in the gardens." Feren finally spat out after a moment of silence.

"Should you be leaving the healing ward?" Anariel questioned visibly concerned for his safety and the progress of his healing.

Feren nodded firmly.

"He should get out stretch his leg," Legolas offered up on Feren's behalf, Anariel turned to look at her brother.

"Well…" Anariel's response was cut off as Thranduil suddenly came sweeping into the room his eyes wide as he took in his daughter features, lingering over her hand that grasped the cloth from the healer as she came near.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow surprised by his father's actions as he grasped a cloth and basin of water. Haldir returned by the princess' side bowing to the king in a simple apology. The king nodded back forgiving the march warden, while he cleaned his daughter's lip. As the last of the blood was wiped away Thranduil stood tall, "Perhaps, I have been too hasty. Anariel you're off the field."

"I'm fine. Please, my lord." Anariel cried out surprising all of those in them room, she was determined to prove that she could do it, including to herself.

Despite the injury Feren smirked glad to hear it, she wouldn't need to be around Haldir so often but he was also proud to see here determination.

"I have made up my mind," Thranduil ordered firmly.

"But.."

"Anariel, that is final."

"But Adar," Anariel argued back, Thranduil hesitated as he caught her calm but firm tone caught the casual unprompted use of Adar.

She was becoming comfortable, allowing him in whether she did so willingly or not it happened. Thranduil sighed.

"You may continue your training once you are fully healed at the latest these stitches have closed and there is no chance of splitting them again," Thranduil spoke calmly, moving off to the side in order to allow the healer in to fix the stitches.

Anariel sighed, grimacing as the needle dug into her flesh in and out again in a painful rhythm. Anariel looked over to him catching the look within his eyes, a look of worry and guilt. A smile passed over her lips as she saw this distant look she couldn't quite place but had seen many times before, never towards her but she'd seen Alfred look to his own children in such a way. It was a simple but pure look of love.

"Okay," she agreed as the healer moved away, the king seem surprised she had agreed so easily but pleased that she had.

"Now, we will discuss over dinner the change in your schedule. Now, to your chambers to change." Thranduil ordered as the healer moved away. "Haldir, escort her to her chambers and then to dinner."

"Yes, my lord." Haldir bowed, holding his arm out for her. Anariel chewed at the corner of her lip still hating the idea of it but the look he had given her of such fatherly love made her nod in agreement.

Thranduil smiled as he watched her leave, Thranduil was about to follow them out stopping himself when he heard Legolas groan out slightly in pain as he moved. Thranduil stayed speaking with Legolas at great lengths about the field and his plans for their guard, something Legolas was passionate about, the safety and well-being of the kingdom.

The king only left when he absolutely had to with the promise to come see him again.

Things were finally beginning to look up for the Royal family of Eryn Galen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 **November 18, T.A 2940**

 **Evening**

Anariel sat curled up with a parchment and quill resting in her lap as she relaxed in the king's office, he had asked her to wait for him here after dinner. Her guards stood encircling the entire chaise, their backs turned looking outward constantly scanning for any signs of danger. Anariel sighed internally she was quickly growing tired of seeing the backs of these elves, she couldn't help but wonder who all of them were past the guard and behind the helmet

The door opened with a click signaling that the king had arrived Anariel stood, placing her work down upon the couch. "My lord," Anariel greeted with a slight bow of the head.

The king only cleared his throat and dismissed the guards, waving his hand for her to sit down again.

The longer she looked at the list the happier she was that they would be able to help, while at the same time her heart continued to break. Saying goodbye to Alfred was a blatant reminder of everyone she never got to say goodbye to. The more that she thought about it the more she wanted to leave with him to return once more to Bree, bring the supplies and say goodbye to everyone properly one last time, forever. Anariel had the nagging feeling that she wasn't going to ever see them again. It was now or never.

"How is that coming?" Thranduil asked as he peeked over his daughter's shoulder glancing down at the paper she had been working on.

"Well," Anariel answered with a mournful tone.

Thranduil moved around the chaise, flicking his robe back he took a seat beside her grasping the parchment she had been working on. "It is looking remarkably well all easily done. However, I sense that there is something more on your mind, would I be correct?"

Anariel nibbled her lip nervously unsure of how she should explain does it matter? Would he even understand? Anariel wanted to speak with him, but her heart was fearful and worried.

"Speak," Thranduil ordered he waved his hand dismissing her guards. Thranduil squared back his shoulder's taking notice that his tone had come out blunt and perhaps a little harsh. This was his daughter, not some commoner seeking advice. He nodded waiting for her to continue.

With a deep breath she glanced over looking at him with hesitation, what was she supposed to say? How to begin? Anariel shook her head blurting out what she wanted though it came out a little wrong. "I want to return to Bree."

Thranduil eyes widened horrified, standing tall his lips forming into a sneer, eyes narrowed as he spun back around glaring at his daughter. "You are not leaving this kingdom."

"Let me return with Alfred and-"

"No! You will not be leaving these woods for a second." Thranduil took a deep breath, preparing to change the subject he was done speaking about this. "Feren is waiting for you in the healing ward if you choose to spend the evening with him. Go, we are done here."

"But..."

"I will not hear another word about it." Thranduil snapped cutting off all words.

"Just listen!"

"Silence. Go now, or you can return to your chambers for the night."

Anariel sighed tears pooling in her eyes, that was it her last chance and it was gone just like that. "Fine, I'll go see Feren." She slumped her shoulders as she stood, heading out the door with a heavy heart.

"And stand up straight." The King snapped anger getting the best of him.

Feren sighed dropping his head into his hands, "Perhaps, she has decided not to come or..."

"Or perhaps, you're a tad impatient?"

Feren turned to face Anariel in the doorway, his face twisted in both confusion and pain as he stood to see the tears in her eyes that had yet to fall.

"Are you sure you should be going out?"

"Yes," Feren stated bluntly coming to take her hand. They wandered through the halls Feren leading the way.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously after a moment of silent walking, still, it was a comfortable silence.

"Where did you want to go?" Feren wondered, looking over to her smiling. "Somewhere to talk?"

Anariel shrugged, shaking her head she didn't even want to think about it.

"What's wrong? I am here for you, Anariel."

"Oh, it's nothing. I should have just let it be."

"Anariel, please tell me." Feren paused turning suddenly he led her up a long winding staircase. They came to a vast platform looking over the forest the tree tops blowing in the wind, the lonely mountain in the distance as the sun began to set. Feren lowered himself down to the ground looking at her expectedly. With a light smile, Anariel followed suit.

"So..."

"I stated I wanted to return to Bree to the King, it..."

"To Bree... you can't leave now." Feren cried out his heart aching at the thought of her leaving, to not have her so close to him. It hasn't been quite three months since he's met her but he couldn't image what his life would be like without her anymore.

Anariel pushed him away lightly standing up, "You too?" Anariel began her voice raising as she wanted to rant, "Why does everyone think they know so much better than I do, about myself of all things."

Feren sighed, as he stood up grasping her hand in his he spun her back around. "No, I would have you do whatever you want. But your ball is soon, you would not have the time to make such a long trip and return. If something is bothering you, speak to me. I told you, yesterday, I am here for you to vent your heartache too. I will listen."

"No," Anariel sighed, "If I begin I do not know if I will ever be able to stop. But. Maybe, but say what?"

"Anything, everything." Feren pleaded he wanted her to trust him, wanted her to need him like he needs her.

Anariel pushed him away suddenly crying out as if in frustration, tears coming to her eyes. "I just want to return. It has been my home, my entire life for nearly three hundred years and now it is gone. Everything, Feren, everything I have ever known was taken away from me. The people I love, my home…"

"But this is your home now, you can start over here," Feren said, he never moved towards her again trying to give her space. He held in a sigh, the truth of it was he could not blame her for feeling this way, all in all, he was probably more surprised it took so long. But he wanted to find a way to make her happy, here. Wanted this to be her home, more than that he wanted this to be their home, together.

"Say's the elf who took me from it all," Anariel screamed inches from his face as she spun on her heel to face him. Though deep in her heart she knew it was the king, her father, but she found herself feeling things towards Feren that scared more than anything and she desperately wanted to push them away. She had lost so many in her life, what if she lost him to for reasons that were out of her control, she did not think her heart could bare it, thus she pushed him away by her own accord.

Feren took a step back, a pain shooting through his heart. "I apologize. I…" His words trailed off as his own tears sprung to his eyes, he watched as she looked at him with such and anger and hate. "Please," Feren pleaded as he stepped closer, boldly taking her into his arms. Raising a hand, he wiped away her tears, "Please, Guren vell."

Anariel screamed out, as she struggled in his arms. Feren never released her, he continued to hold her close, even when her struggles turned into a frantic hitting. He held her through his own pain, physically and emotionally. Held her until she tired herself out and crumbled in his arms in a hysterical, sobbing mess.

Feren picked her up and took her back to her chambers. Lying her peacefully down, her eyes fluttered closed. He smiled to himself remembering the first time she had done so on their travels here, instead of worrying this time around he bent low and kissed her lightly on the cheek. A hand fell over his mouth as he stood looking down at her, she was supposed to be his princess he was not meant to fall in love with her so deeply. But he feared it was already too late, she was his Guren vell, not just his princess.

Feren resolved to go speak with the king, he needed to be informed of his daughter and more than that he must try and convince him to let her return for a time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **November 19, T.A 2940**

 **Before Dawn**

Anariel allowed her eyes to close as Feren laid her down she sighed internally, feeling Feren's soft, gentle lips press against her cheek, his warmth lingering against her skin. Anariel struggled with the feeling to reach out and hold him close, instead she waited silently until Feren left, with her heart aching she pushed the feeling out of her mind as she climbed out of bed, having made up her mind that she was leaving. If the king would not let her leave, then she would find her own way out and leave on her own accord.

Anariel slipped around the corners, maneuvered her way through the halls wondering how long it would take them notice that she was gone, she paused in both thought and movements doubting her father would really notice at all. She had spent lifetimes wishing to find her family, to leave Bree and now that she had nothing was as she had thought it would be. Then again she never really thought about what it would be like exactly. She was no longer alone and not for a short time, she was surrounded by elves, by people who would be here hundreds of years later. She could barely wrap her mind around such a thing, but it only made her wonder how she would lose them if it not by the death of old age or sickness than what? Anariel decided she could not bare the unknown, perhaps life before as she had known it was better, painful, but it was consistent and she knew what was expected to happen.

She had left all of those people behind, people who could use her help in preparing for the winter, she could have helped watch Marigold. Tears began falling it struck her heart painfully, she heard hurried footsteps of the stable hand returning, she mounted the first horse that allowed her near taking off at a great speed.

Tears continued to fall, she could have helped, she could have prevented Marigold's death if only she hadn't been so selfish. She should have fought harder to stay.

Anariel pushed the horse harder for as long as he would possibly allow. The sky turned dark, the wind began whipping through the leaves when the horse reared up suddenly throwing her painfully to the ground before trotting away. She'd pushed her mount too far, too hard and now she was on her own. Anariel lay groaning out, rolling onto her side shooting daggers at the horse she flicked hand and stormed off using her pain to fuel her anger.

She kept going never stopping, she couldn't stop now.

"I can't let her out of this kingdom again." Thranduil snapped as Feren pushed on at the matter at hand, he tried everything he could to try and convince the king but nothing seemed to be working.

"My lord, please. Do you not wish to see your daughter happy? Because right now she isn't!" Feren argued on her behalf, he was quickly running out of ideas.

"Do not question my intentions with my daughter." The king cursed, though Feren held his ground he became angrier as time passed as did the king. Feren's own anger for the king hitting Anariel earlier in the week came out now along with every ounce of built-up anger he held inside. "I will question it!" Feren screamed at his king. "You bruised her cheekbone, gave her five stitches in one lip not but three days ago. You've condemned her to this life, to be something she doesn't want. Forced her to leave the only life she ever knew, without so much of a thought of what she wanted."

"Silence!"

Feren stood his breath heaving as he forced himself to stay silent as his king ordered.

Thranduil's fist clenched in anger before the king could continue Feren sighed and began again. "Look, you trusted me with the queen…" Feren began trying a different route.

"And look how that turned out." Thranduil sneered in anger.

"I risked my life for the queen! Nearly died for her. And I would do it again. How many times have I stood behind you in battle faithfully? You trusted me to bring her home and I faithfully followed those orders, kept her safe and protected her. Let her go, I will go and protect her. She'll return willingly." Feren stood fighting the king for what she wanted, Feren knew he was pushing his luck but he had to try, for her.

"You can not guarantee that! " Thranduil tried to hide the pain within his voice, Feren, however, caught it and it nearly matched his own.

Feren sighed his head dropping lightly. "Perhaps, you are right. I can't guarantee that. But, I have to believe it."

Thranduil looked at Feren suddenly in a different light, he admittedly admired Feren's boldness in this matter. Leisurely Thranduil began stalking around Feren looking him over. "Tell me, Feren, when did you fall in love with my daughter?"

Feren paused stumbling over his words. Was it so apparent and obvious? "I could not pinpoint an exact moment, my lord. It's just…"

"Speak on it, I will know your true intention and feelings towards my daughter," Thranduil ordered firmly, still moving in circles around the now stumbling ellon.

Feren sighed running a hand across the back of his neck. "She's everything. I want to be there for her, through every low and all brokenness. I want to know her fears so I can destroy them, spend an eternity getting to know her fae. To be there every moment to show her how every flaw, every imperfection she hates about her is just another reason why I fell in love with her. I…I just want her to be happy, and it's horrific because what if her happy isn't me? What if it's him? I don't know what I would do, I know I would do anything for her but my own heartaches and fears for what might happen if she doesn't want me back. I fear my own jealousy, I have already shown my anger physically towards him, and yet as it stands we are nothing more than Princess and Marchwarden."

Thranduil stopped in front him staring him hard in the eyes, he believed that Feren truly loved her. Thranduil remembered saying similar things about his own late wife. "Well, I will tell you. I will not make any decision for her. If she so chooses you then, by all means, I will await you in the throne room for you to ask for my blessing, but I will not stand in her way nor persuade my daughter in the matters of her heart."

"I understand, my lord." Feren did and he respected that decision. "Can she return to Bree only for a time." Feren pushed on as Thranduil wandered away still deep in thought he poured two glasses of wine offering one to Feren.

"And what do you propose I do about the ball?" Thranduil questioned, telling himself the question was purely hypothetical.

"Postpone it a little and…"

The king held up a hand commanding him to stop. Thranduil mulled it over, he had remembered the smile that graced her lips as he agreed to help the town and the pained look that graced her face as he denied her the return. All he wanted was her home and safe, it was true the king could trust Feren but he wanted her home where he, himself could keep her safe. Thranduil struggled internally on the matter for a time. He was about to respond when the door burst open.

"My Lord, the princess… she has gone."

Thranduil and Feren's glasses went crashing to the ground, eyes growing wide. "Send a message to Haldir to ready himself, and inform Prince Legolas of what has happened. We leave immediately. Haldir is to meet us by the west gates. Have Feren's and my own mount prepared as well."

"My lord?" The new ellon wondered.

"Go, I know where she is headed." Thranduil turned to look at Feren, "Go and prepare yourself, we leave for Bree."

Feren bowed, "My Lord?"

"I can only assume, after what you have just told me, despite your injuries you wish to come find her?" Feren bowed knowing he need not speak his answer. "Then go prepare yourself."

"Thank you," Feren bowed one last time before heading out to his own chambers. Thranduil gave the messenger a few more orders before leaving to prepare himself to leave.

"So she spends one night with you and runs away?" Haldir mocked, saddling his horse as Feren made his way into the stables.

Feren took a deep breath trying to keep his cool, he tried desperately to stay focused on Anariel and not allow Haldir to get under his skin. He was worried for her, there was an increasing amount of orcs on the roads he just wanted to catch up to her, or get to Bree and make sure she is okay.

Feren caught the way Haldir scoffed at him and shook his head, sending Feren into a rage. This horrid elf before him, the damned elf that tries so hard to steal away his Guren vell, who cared nothing for the elleth that she was, nothing about the way she is feeling, about the danger she could be in. It made him livid, and his anger showed. Feren lunged for him just as Legolas and the king arrived. Haldir braced himself immediately throwing back a punch the second Feren threw the first one knocking him square in the jaw.

Legolas pushed forward despite his own pain grasping Feren and pulling him away. Haldir despite the blood that fell from his lip smirked. The king eyed the two carefully he could make a well-calculated guess as to what caused the fight as he moved towards his elk, he had no time for such foolish games he had to get to his daughter.

Legolas released Feren once he felt that they were far enough away from one another. Haldir leaped upon his horse as Legolas pointed Feren in the direction of the horse he would be taking, as it would seem Anariel had taken his own.

The group moved out of the forest the second everyone was ready, Thranduil spared no time in hurrying to seek out his daughter. He did not know how long she had already been gone and was fearful for what may happen to her alone on such treacherous roads.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **December 10, T.A 2940**

 **Late Afternoon**

Feren reported to the king as they rode that there were two main entrances to Bree. With that in mind, Thranduil had made the decision to split his party up, leaving Feren to lead the second so they might cover more ground around the town of Bree in case Anariel made the sudden decision to keep going.

Feren bowed his head understanding the need for such practices, he took off around the other way with his own group keeping an ear and eye out for the princess.

Feren was glad to be at Bree he could finally see to it that Anariel was safe. While at the same time he, himself was livid as he came upon his horse the princess so casually took on her little outburst. Not only had she so little common sense to warm him up first, but rode him ragged only to leave him in the middle of the forest nowhere near a water source. He could have died from her foolishness and it made Feren furious. He could hardly believe that Anariel would be so thoughtless.

She could be so childish and stubborn sometimes, so temperamental and at a times like these it infuriated him all the while, he loved her more than anything. It was true he was angry with her but it never, not for a second made him question his love.

Thranduil rode through the forest with Legolas by his side, their eyes scanning the sudden bloody scene they came upon. Leaping from his horse, his heart racing as he scanned the scene horrified when he saw his daughters dagger plunged into the back of an orc. Pulling it free Thranduil fought the tears that threatened to fall. What if his daughter was one of these fallen?

Orelion, one of the princess' guards bent low examining the body of a fallen mortal. "Not quite an hour ago, my lord." He reported the news to his king, informing him of a rough timeline that this had taken place. They were not far behind their princess if she was not here she was perhaps already in Bree.

"Search the fallen," King Thranduil ordered to the soldiers that followed him, it didn't need to be spoken out loud what they were searching for it was on all of their minds.

They all set to work searching through the throngs of mortals and creatures that lay upon the ground both were now not really any different from the other. They had been sliced down to the same bloody, fleshy mess, slowly beginning the process of rotting away beneath the sun's rays.

"My lord," Orelion called coming to stand by his side his hands clasped firmly behind his back. "We have found no sign of the princess."

Thranduil sighed thankfully to hear such, nodding his head to Orelion he gave the order for everyone to move out.

Anariel didn't want to admit it but she may have very well been regretting her decision on leaving the kingdom alone. She raced through the forest so near Bree and while within a few minutes she could have been back home she found herself moving away from the town.

Her father and Feren had been right these roads had grown dangerous, now with a couple of orcs on her tail and very little training she had nothing left to do but run.

What she hadn't expended was to land herself face to face with a small group of mortals heading back to town who had, on their own accord run into a group of orcs, now wounded and tired they ran straight into Anariel. She gasped out in shock as they collided, Anariel's senses were less than they should have been for she had little time to rest travelling alone. She had to force herself to stay alert with an orc pack so close behind. As she collided with the mortals, her heart stopped, immediately she tried to turn around to run away, force the orcs to follow her but it was too late they burst through the clearing.

A skirmish broke out, Anariel took a few steps back horrified as people she called friend began to fight, fight the creatures she lured here. Her hand fell upon her dagger but it wouldn't move, she knew trying to shoot anything with her bow was a terrible idea her shot was far from perfect and with so many fighting in such close range she was bound to hit one she cared for.

Squeals of pain rung through the air, the ring of metal upon metal as swords cried out clashing against one another. The air filled with darkness, a sick air of the fallen creatures and mortal. As she watched horrified as an orc rose his blade to strike down another from behind glancing at her own blade she made her move.

Wet, sticky blood ran down the pale luminescent flesh of the young elleth as her blade pushed past the last orcs flesh connecting with a bone of his ribs, it reverberated causing her arm to scream out in pain.

Anariel took a step back, her eyes wide with horror, arm and hand ablaze with pain. Shaking violently her mind whirled yet she was frozen in shock.

The orcs lay dead - orcs she had led here - as did many of the men. Men she had once called friends, men she disobeyed her father's order to return here to see, to say goodbye to. Men who would have been alive if she could have just listened, they would have never had run into her, never would have run into the orcs.

Anariel looked to the remaining men, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Anariel?" One finally called out shocked breaking the silence, though still, she said nothing merely stood staring at them and back at her blood stained hands before taking off running this time to Bree.

Slamming the door behind her Anariel was glad that no one else was here, these mortals she loved touched nothing everything she remembered was left exactly the same. She crashed to the floor pulling her knees up, burying her face in her hands she sobbed and balled ignoring the calls that came from the front door. Those who wanted to see her happy she had come. But she wasn't happy, not anymore. She wanted to go home, and she did not mean here in Bree she wanted to go home to her father, to her brother. She wanted to go back to her forest, she wished she had only listened. She loved these people more than anything but, now that she was here it just didn't feel right anymore. Now that she felt and seen small glimpses of what it could be like, what her life could be if she allowed it to be. She wanted that life, she wanted to just be herself. Anariel suddenly punched the wall screaming out. Who was she? Was she just that barmaid or the princess? She knew she couldn't be both. If she was the princess, she was still sure she knew nothing of what that meant.

Feren had arrived at her old house before the others, banging loudly at the door he awaited an answer.

"She won't answer, my lord. Been trying ourselves."

Feren turned around to face and old balding man. "Well," Feren huffed, fed up with her childish outburst. "She'll answer." Feren snarled determinedly.

Banging on the door one last time, Feren growled under his breath about to shoulder the door out of his way as it was ripped opened, slamming against the wall. There before him stood a rather angry elleth, eyes red and puffy from all her crying. Feren was about to sigh and forget his own anger when he saw her tears.

"What do you want?" She snarled inches from his face, "Come back to force me back there? Leave, because I am not going." Anariel hissed, only to spite herself in the end.

Something about seeing him made her even angrier, made her forget everything she had just been thinking over. Perhaps it was they way her heart still fluttered at the sight of him, the way she found she had become so dependent on him she wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms. But she couldn't have that, she couldn't allow herself to give into such feelings. He had said that he would be here for her, but could she trust him to that? Would he really always be here for her, or would he one day leave her to like everyone else she ever cared about. "Why are you here?" She demanded of him.

Feren took a deep breath, "For someone who got angry with me for running off into the forest and being reckless this was an awfully reckless thing to do. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you clearly care little for anyone else or the things they care much about. You need to realize that you can't just go running off when it pleases you, your people need you. You are their princess and…"

Anariel scoffed, "Stop calling me princess, and besides, that was different, you were just being an idiot while I…"

"You what, didn't like the answer given by the king? So what, Anariel, you run off. Put multiple lives in danger, forced the king to postpone the ball, take my horse which you seem indifferent to the fact if you kill. Legolas rode all this way to ensure your safety though he and myself are already injured. Do you have so little consideration for others?" Feren growled his voice growing along with the princess'.

"Your horse is fine." Anariel snapped nodding her head towards the very horse in question.

"By the gods! Hardly because of anything you did. If I had not found him…"

"Well let's just be thankful you did!"

"You know I don't know why I came." Feren growled out clenching his fist, "This is enough, the king will be here soon. So needless to say this is done. And we can head back. By Eru," Feren cursed, "And to think I fought against the king for you."

Anariel paused when she heard it.

Feren roughly pushed in, the others following suit. Quickly setting up posts around the perimeter.

Anariel wondered what he had meant by that comment but quickly shook the thought from her head, "I…I told you to leave, not to enter. Just who do you think you are!"

"Oh! You're right, my lady." Feren spoke mimicking the same tone she had used with him the first time they met. "Please forgive me, my princess."

"Are you mocking me? Are you fucking serious?" Anariel raged, storming closer to him. They stood staring each other down, breaths heavy, fist clenched.

"And if I am?"

"Why did you even bother coming here at all? Was I just another order, just something you needed to complete."

"Perhaps you were." Feren snapped, instantly regretting the words he'd spoken.

Anariel held back a painful gasp, "Get out of my house!" Through clenched teeth, she growled forcing unwanted tears back.

"Is that an order, my lady."

"It is."

Feren left rounding up every soldier with him, slamming the door behind before grasping his sword fiercely taking it out on a nearby post. As he saw the king and prince round a corner with the rest of the elves he crashed to the floor his heart aching painfully in his chest.

Why had he said what he said? A part of him wanted to go back in there and try to speak to her to try and make things better. But he to knew that Anariel, herself, like he was still too mad to even bother trying right now. It would be better if they gave each other some space for a time to cool down.

Anariel to found herself curled up clenching her chest in pain. Sobbing she sat in the corner feeling terribly guilty.

Thranduil rode upon the lane his eyes landed on Feren and the clearing destroyed pole only a few feet away Thranduil nudged his horse on faster feeling Feren's sorrow, heartbreak and his anger from there. Thranduil jumped from his horse, Legolas close behind.

"Where is she?" The king demanded of his Marchwarden.

"She is in her house, and fine." Feren sneered, standing tall he finally re-sheathed his sword as Haldir rounded.

Thranduil sighed relieved to hear that she was okay, glancing around the clearing of this small, muddy, broken down town Thranduil wondered which one of these lopsided houses she called home.

"Which is…" Legolas began looking around for which house was his sisters.

"This one here, my lord," Alfred spoke, pointing to the house on the left. His eyes turned to the gathering of mortals when he was suddenly bombarded almost being knocked to the ground by his children as they welcomed him home.

Thranduil nodded, taking a deep breath he turned to the people who gathered whispers breaking out among the group as they looked on at the mass of elves. The wagons full of goods and supplies rolled in not moments later the whispers grew, Thranduil nodded towards Alfred. "Please, let them know."

Alfred nodded picking up his youngest daughter, looking out to the throng of people he began. "As you, all know I left to find Anariel-"

"Rie!" The youngest cried at the mention of the princess, interrupting her father.

The king looked down to the youngling at the nickname the young mortal child had for his daughter and smiled.

"I had come to find her in Mirkwood, where I was graciously and humbly welcomed by their king. King Thranduil," Alfred nodded his head towards him causing a near uproar from the people in surprise. "He has ridden back here with his son, Prince Legolas to provide these supplies for our town and offer me a safe trip back but more than that he has come for his daughter, Anariel, Princess of the Greenwood." Gasps and whisper tore through the crowd.

Thranduil bowed his head to the people his daughter loved and cared for so much, the people who for generations had a hand in raising her.

An old frail looking woman hobbled on her cane through the masses to the front lines, climbing up the stairs she stopped directly in front of the king waving a finger in his direction she began. "Now, you listen here. King or no king I will tell you right now you best take care of her, or I'll find my way down there and show you fear."

Thranduil stood looking down at the frail mortal woman, quirking an eyebrow he couldn't help but smile at her. If this woman had any hand in raising Anariel he could shockingly see the similarities. "I promise; I shall take care of her. However, right now I must speak with her."

"Aye, as do I." The woman walked to the door raising her cane she banged loudly. "You best be opening this door, young lady." A few elves chuckled at this elderly woman. Slowly the door creaked open revealing the young elleth, red-faced, and bloody.

"What, Hazel?" Anariel whispered her voice cracking from all her screaming and crying.

"Now, you listen and listen well." Hazel began taking her hand in hers, indifferent to the blood. Pulling her away from the doorway. "I don't know this king or any of these elves for that matter. Nor do I know why you've come back so sad, what I do know is you, my dear. I have told you hundreds of times before to stop your running. And you haven't been listening."

Thranduil watched as this woman spoke to his daughter, they followed as she walked with her down the streets.

"I listened, Hazel."

"Ah," Hazel shot cutting her off. "You listen to my words but you are not listening to what I am saying." Slowly they came to a stop down a long side street nearing the edge of the forest. "Always running like the wind, and hiding like the water."

"Not this again, Hazel." Anariel rolled her eyes.

"Again until you listen." Hazel insisted. "You must slow down, be the leaves, and rocks. Burn wild like fire but as a cold as a winter's night."

"Yes…yes. I know. I heard it all, hundreds of times. Let me guess, and remember those who linger in the leaves, and hold strong in the roots. Yes, Hazel, as always its been a pleasure."

"In time child, past my time, dear. You will see." Hazel patted her hand as she turned back around to the village.

"Wise words," Thranduil commented.

"She's crazy," Anariel grunted, as she turned away knowing perfectly well she didn't mean it. Anariel adored and respected Hazel, the only reason she came to the door for her.

Feren like her father and brother shook his head at her, they understood Hazel.

Haldir shook his head lightly but held back a chuckle. The others decided to go to the wagon and sort the supplies helping the others. Haldir mentioned to the king that he would keep an eye on Anariel until everything had been taken care of and he was prepared and had the time to speak with her at length.

Legolas sighed itching at the back of his head as he watched his sister storm off, in all honesty, he wanted nothing more to see her happy. While it was true that he knew her for so little of time, he already grew to care about her he wanted to be there for her, to protect her. No matter what that meant, she was his little sister and if a time came to it and that meant protecting her from either of his dear friends, Haldir or Valar help him Feren then he would.

Legolas was lost in thought when felt the presence of someone beside him, with a gentle yet forceful nudge Legolas was pulled from his thoughts. A smile graced his lips as he looked to the side seeing the beautiful red haired elleth that had caught his own eye, Tauriel.

"You seem worried," Tauriel mentioned as she looked at him with her own worry for him.

"Admittedly, I am. It is no secret the Feren has feelings towards Anariel, but how Anariel feels for him I do not know. I know she feels something for Haldir and it is obvious he likes her, how I do not know that either. All side, she is still struggling with everything the king expects of her, she has mentioned it before she doesn't believe herself to be more than just another barmaid and yet I have complete faith she will make…"

"Legolas…" Tauriel interrupted after a moment. "Rest, you are ranting now. And while your worries are valid, you are injured."

"Will you speak with her for me?" Legolas asked, taking a deep breath trying to calm his mind.

"What good would come of me speaking with the princess?"

"I trust your judgment, and… please?" Legolas pleaded looking to her hopefully.

Tauriel sighed, "If you wish that I try, I shall, for you."

"Hannon le."

Anariel left back inside her home ignoring the footsteps behind her assuming them to be Feren once more. As she came to the outside of her bedroom door furious when he followed her inside her home, Anariel spun on her heels yelling at him.

Haldir smirked holding his hand up in mock defeat, "I don't know what he did, but I assure I am not here to anger you but to please you." Haldir spoke smirking as he let his eyes wander over her form.

"I'm not in the mood for any games," Anariel snapped her face showing her pain easily, the pain she'd stopped trying to hide. Seeing Hazel and her words, she just wanted to be alone and not to think about anything for a time. Haldir recognized the look upon her face from the night in the garden, closing the distance between them Haldir purposefully grasped her hips firmly.

"I can provide you with a distraction again," Haldir whispered seductively in her ear.

Anariel's mind went back to that night she remembered the feeling of his hands on her body, his lips against hers and the mere thought of it were almost enough to make her moan out again. Remember the way that she had forgotten everything, exactly like she wanted to forget everything right now. Feren suddenly slipped back into her mind and how he punched him for it, their time afterwards and the way he himself kissed her. A smile spread across her as she thought about it, her heart fluttered and it was like nothing else mattered.

"Is that a yes, then?" Haldir purred, his lips hovering above her own. She had hardly noticed the smile had shone as much as it did as his words pulled her back into reality her heart sunk again and everything once more turned grey. Slowly she nodded, leaning up on her toes pushing their lips together.

Haldir moaned out into the kiss boldly stepping closer forcing her to move back and into her room. They moved back until she felt her knees hit the edge of the bed, pushing her back Haldir moved over top of her straddling her body.

Thranduil finished helping the mortals sort the supplies, he, Legolas and Feren headed back towards Anariel's home. "Feren, get Anariel I must speak with her now."

"Of course, my lord." Feren walked through the halls pushing open the doors to her chambers, his eyes immediately landing on the pair of them.

Haldir on top of her, his hands holding her, lips upon her. Feren's eyes widened, sneering he clenched his fists as he stormed out of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

 **December 10 T.A 2940**

 **Evening**

Haldir suppressed a growl beneath his breath, looking over to Anariel who had only just shoved him away sitting up tall. Her stomach was churning with guilt, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't completely quiet her mind this time. Still, she could see the look upon Feren's face she hadn't the luck not to see him as he entered. She saw the way his face twisted in both pain and disgust, saw his hands clench in anger and yet all he did was leave and Anariel found she was horribly heartbroken by the fact. She found she wanted him to come in, wanted him to throw Haldir off of her and comfort her himself. But Feren had given up, and Anariel could see it in his eyes.

Haldir's hand snaked around her waist, the other coming up to cup her cheek turning her back into him. Anariel's eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of seconds and Haldir smirked at her, he loved and reveled in the power he held over her in her weakest moments.

Anariel's hands fell firmly upon his chest shoving him. "No. I can't." Her words came out meek and barely more than a whisper as her mind whirled endlessly.

Haldir kept tugging her closer again, not truly listening to her words.

Legolas and the king sat waiting in the living room, Legolas' eyes kept glancing out the windows he couldn't help but think of how all of these people loved her so. He too loved his sister, but he could see something within their eyes, sense this undying caring like she held for them. Legolas sighed scratching idly at the back of his head wondering just how much these people truly knew her, Anariel. The strong, fierce, elleth he'd caught a glimpse of when she first arrived in Mirkwood, somewhere in the short time she has been with them she really lost herself and he could see it as clear as day as he thought back to the way she was then.

How much did he or their father really know her? Sure they knew her anger, they knew her while she was stressed and even fearful. They knew the princess or at least the girl who fought against becoming a princess and slowly became to try and please the king. But, they didn't really know Anariel.

"Let's stay," Legolas spoke out loud on the spur of the moment.

"Excuse me," the king demanded, he had every intention of just having her say goodbye and leaving soon thereafter.

"Ada," He began explaining himself, explaining everything he had only moments go gone over in his head. "I want to know my sister, Anariel like all of these people before her, not just what she thinks you want her to be. And whether you admit it or not I know you do too, I've seen you, Ada, through the worst of our times, and since she's been with us we've barely got to know her at all. I know you've seen it to, the change in her since she first walked through those doors into the throne room, till now. She's changed, and not for the better, she's lost her spark."

Thranduil nodded his head, Legolas was right it didn't take much convincing.

Feren stormed down the stairs, heading straight outside without so much as a word to his king or prince, the pair looked on as their Marchwarden left in a rage. Glancing at each other Legolas hurried up the stairs as Thranduil gave the order for everyone to leave.

Legolas pushed open the door looking in on Haldir as he pulled his sister closer, he could hear her soft muted sobs. Strutting across the room, grasping his sister firmly in his arms. "The king has ordered everyone to leave," Legolas snapped turning his eyes to Haldir as he hugged Anariel tightly.

Haldir bowed his head unfazed by the situation, Legolas sneered at him as he watched him leave, "You'd be wise to stay away from my sister if this is how you think she deserves to be treated."

Haldir said nothing on his way out.

Anariel sniffled burying her face in her brother's chest. "Are you okay, muinthel?" She nodded, though Legolas doubted that to be the truth. "Come, Ada wants to speak with us."

Legolas steered her away back downstairs sitting next to her upon her the couch.

There was silence, nobody left in the house but the three of them. "I have thought of everything, and much of what Legolas has brought into the light." Thranduil began, "He is right. I have pushed you too hard, giving you no time to adjust to the reality of things, and shoved every expectation at you was far too much pressure and unfair. I see that now. You may, if that is what you wish, drop the title princess."

Anariel stopped leaning up from her brother's chest, horrified by his words a new slew of tears began. "I'm sorry, for everything. I can do better. I promise."

Thranduil and Legolas looked to her shocked not understanding her words.

"You do not want me anymore. I can be better, please. I know I have made a horrible princess, thus far, but I am trying. And I know I have not shown it well myself but I…I don't want to lose either of you." Anariel cried out, pushing Legolas away she stood from the couch taking a few steps back. "If you are all going to leave me now, then please don't explain. Just go. Just get it over with."

Thranduil's eyes widened, now he understood perfectly, she was so was terrified. She had spent all of her life getting to know people to grow and love them only to watch them die in pain or suddenly through harsh winters. In the end, they all leave her and though she now stood with her own race the fear of losing them was still there lingering, a fear that drove her heart mad.

Thranduil stood from his chair, rushing forward he grasped his daughter's hands guiding her back to the couch sitting her down once more as he knelt on the floor in front of her. "I meant nothing of the sort. I do not wish to lose you. I want you to be happy, and the pressure I have placed upon you was unfair. I want you to forget it all. Just be Anariel, let go of everything else for now. You will always be my daughter; you will always be welcome. I want you to return home with us, but on your own terms by your own means." Thranduil spoke, at times each word had come out like it was each its own sentence he still struggled greatly with speaking so truly to those around him but his daughter and his son needed him.

Wiping her tears away Anariel looked up to her father stunned, "Truly?"

Thranduil nodded. "When you are ready, we can start again. Begin your lessons, but for now, there is nothing until you wish to begin. For now," Thranduil paused, turning to look at Legolas he moved one hand from Anariel's and rested it on his shoulder. "We focus on us, as a family. Something I know I should have done long ago." He spoke his last words looking Legolas in the eyes, for they were for him as much as they were for Anariel.

Anariel slid off the couch wrapping Thranduil in a deep hug. "Hannon le, Ada." Pulling away slightly Anariel looked to the king rather seriously, "So, does that mean we can stay for a bit?"

Thranduil sighed, "Yes, but in two weeks' time at the very latest we must head out. On our return trip, together." Thranduil stressed, "We are to make a stop in Rivendell, stay for a time before returning home with Lord Elrond and others whom will stay with us for a time for your ball."

Anariel groaned having forgotten about it. "Do we have to."

Thranduil nodded, he would not cancel it all, nor would hold expectations upon her as he once had come that night. "Don't think about it for now." He stressed the situation, "Tell me, what you would be doing, on a night like this were you still here in Bree." Thranduil asked as the three of them sat apart once more. Her tears had stopped and a light smiled graced her lips for her shoulders felt lighter and she felt a little more carefree and happy once more.

"Wait, a moment." Anariel cried out of the blue, Legolas and Thranduil looked over at her surprised as the stresses of being the proper princess were lifted from her shoulders and she knew she had time to say goodbye to all her people it was like they sat with a whole new elleth.

"What is it?" Legolas chuckled lightly, his own smile coming free as he watched his sister.

"That means we shall be here on the twenty-second."

"Yes we will," Thranduil acknowledged slightly confused, he noted that it was the Winter solstice but hardly understood what that had anything to do with being in Bree.

Anariel just sat beaming, pulling her knees up to her chin, this time out of contentment she just grinned. "On a night like tonight," She began thinking back to the question her father had asked completely changing subjects on them. Thranduil nodded trying to keep up, it was clear that she had no intentions of telling them what was on her mind. "I'd be helping Tom in the Prancing Pony." Anariel gasped out suddenly leaping from the floor. "Tom! Well, come on!" She cried behind her shoulders as she exited the house.

Thranduil and Legolas glanced at each other before following her out, Thranduil paused as they were about to exit through the door.

"What?" Legolas questioned curiously as he watched his father.

Soundlessly Thranduil reached up grasping his circlet he pulled it from his head, as he glanced out of the window watching Anariel walking down the muddy street he placed it upon the counter before removing his elegant travelling robe.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at him.

Thranduil offered his son a gentle smile, sighing. "Look at her," he spoke still looking at her retreating form as she headed for the Prancing Pony. Thranduil, of course, referred to her simple attire of leggings and tunic, her hair pulled high before falling down into a single braid. "Whether she chooses to use the title princess, or not, she is one. She knows that, and yet," the king sighed once more. "There is nothing more important than them, nothing about herself or what that title can bring her by means of power or physical nature. We are to stay here for, at least the next two weeks. Anariel need not make mention or even remotely act the role of a princess until her ball. She is thrilled it eases her stress yet, I sense she is unsure, undoubtedly so, it is a sudden unexpected change. And I intend to help her with it. For I pushed her too far, I am the cause for those doubts. I must help her be rid of them."

Legolas stood continuing to look at his father before him. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Legolas spoke dumbfounded.

"I merely suggest to ease her comfort, and so that she knows I am perfectly sincere in my words and allow her to drop the role and title for a time. To get to know her in the best way possible, to understand what it was like for her here. Something neither one of us can even begin to imagine."

Legolas choked, eyes widened in shocked. "Truly? To live as these mortals live?" Legolas stood shaking his head.

Thranduil only nodded.

Slowly Legolas' hand reached for his own circlet he wore, as was normal custom when travelling with the king.

Once both king and prince removed themselves of their finery, they set off together down the muddy road to the inn. No longer looking nor playing on their roles as king and prince, but instead they walked as Anariel walked before them. Nothing more than Thranduil and Legolas, citizens of Bree.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

 **December 10, T.A 2940**

 **Late Evening**

Thranduil and Legolas had entered the inn, everyone had gone silent for a moment, turning to look to look over at this great elven king and prince. Anariel grinned rushing to the entrance taking both her brother and her father by the hand leading them over to the main counter she patted the stools looking over at them expectantly to take a seat.

Legolas easily leaped up onto the seat, as Anariel slipped behind the counter with the innkeeper, Tom. Thranduil eyed the seat, wearily glancing around at his surroundings. This was far from being within his comfort zone, taking a deep breath he looked back up to his daughter who filled pints placing them on the trays in front of her along with an assortment of food.

"Need a hand there," Tom asked eyeing the three trays ladened in pints.

"Need help?" Anariel cried in a mock tone of shock. She chuckled lightly as she placed the first upon her forearm picking up the others on the palms of her hands. "No worries, finish up there." Anariel smiled as she slid out from behind the counter carrying the trays out to the patrons.

"Ada, you should seat," Anariel spoke kindly as she came back behind the counter, throwing the trays beneath.

Thranduil shot his head back up looking to, he had hardly noticed that he was still just standing there watching her as she worked and mingled with the people. Watched as she smiled and laughed cheerfully. Before him was his daughter and he watched her move so gracefully, a gracefulness that came to her naturally, as she moved through the throngs of people he could see the subtle grace he had pushed her to show, lectured her on.

He saw the way she was ever calm and serene, the way she mingled with everyone yet never broke in her work sometimes pausing to have a longer conversation but never losing focus.

Thranduil slowly slipped onto the seat as he accepted the drink she offered him, he continued to watch her as she worked he couldn't help but find now, like when he first laid eyes on her, he criticised her still. Though unlike before he began to see everything in such a positive light, realized why she was so angry yelling at him that she could do it, he could see that now, could so clearly see it for himself, he just never trusted nor believed her in the beginning. How he wished he would have.

Feren watched as they left the house, watched her hurry away happily to the inn. The smile on her face made his anger slip away a little though still, it held strong, he could still see the way Haldir held her so closely. Feren growled out giving his head a light shake, he was trying not to think about Anariel. He always did a terrible job when it came to not thinking about her.

"You need to do something about it," Orelion spoke coming to seat beside him.

Feren glanced behind him as the others came around, turning back around to Orelion, he shrugged knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Colfinner looked down at both his Marchwarden and friend, "Orelion is right. Sometimes, you're far too gentle. Don't get me wrong, I adore our princess. But, Feren I've never in all the years we've been friends since you've come to Mirkwood have I seen you look so… well, heartbroken."

Feren sat silent, he was completely at a loss as to what to say. Orelion and Colfinner were right, he was heartbroken. "She cares about you." Feren scoffed at Orelion words, doubting them greatly.

"You two showed to be good friends, she began to trust you, even on the travels back though she tried hard not to. When you to began training…" Orelion quirked an eyebrow allowing Feren to think back on those days himself, it brought back a smile to his face. "Tell me it did not show in those days that she liked you and I'd call you a liar."

Feren remembered so easily feeling her body so close to his, the way his heart was racing as he breathed in the scent of her locks blowing in the wind. He never wanted to let her ago. The way her cheeks flushed when he grasped her firmly in his hands, during their first swordplay lesson, Feren nearly let a sigh escape his lips as he remembered the way her hand came up tucking a strand of his own hair behind his ear, her fingertips brushing the tip making him shiver in delight, damn him, how he wanted to kiss her even then. He remembered how he caught her in his hand held he so close to him, her eyes had fluttered closed instinctively he went to move closer, he would have kissed her too had Elros not come around.

"Feren," Colfinner called snapping him out of his daydream. Feren slowly looked up rubbing at his chin in thought. "You should speak with her."

"Loved to but I'm sure after that argument she wants little to do with me. Besides, what am I to even say to her, I have gone to say things even I regret." Feren rubbed the back of his neck, "I want to be with her. I love her more than anything else, and yet it seems at every turn one of us does something, says something that pushes us further apart." Feren, himself, was so furious at the truth behind his own words he wanted to punch something.

"Are sure?" Colfinner asked with a light smile.

Feren quirked an eyebrow, "Am I sure? Of course, I am sure. Nearly every time I turn around there she is standing in his arms and it infuriates me both because I want her here with me in my arms, those should be my hands upon her hips, it should be my shoulder she rests upon. But, also because I've come to realize even if she chooses him and breaks my heart… I know I could not bear to sail from these lands, I'd stay here for her despite the pain it would cause. Why? I don't trust him. Here, from a distance, I can see to it that she is safe and well protected in her lands. By the gods, after a time I may very well still serve her faithfully."

Orelion and Colfinner said nothing for a moment as Feren finished speaking, "Have you told her any of this, have you even begun to tell her the way you feel?" Colfinner wondered.

Feren shook his head.

"So, why don't you? She's there in the inn. Go kiss her, tell her you love her, let her see everything your hiding?"

"And then what?" Feren snapped in fear.

"You either get your heart broken, or exactly what you are hoping for."

Feren nodded, he knew there was a piece of Anariel that was terrified of trusting in him in most people, in general, he knew that from the beginning. If he were to open up to her, would it help, would she learn to trust easier that way? Feren shoved himself up off the step heading for the Prancing Pony determined, it was the time he found out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **December 10, T.A 2940**

 **Late Evening**

Feren rushed through the doors of the inn, feeling brave and so sure of himself. Just when he locked eyes with her everything around him crashed, his confidence deflated in a second. He was looking at his princess, and here he stood Marchwarden believing he had a shot. To tell his princess he loved her.

Here.

Now.

He couldn't.

If he was going to tell her he was going to do it when they were alone, his eyes fell upon Haldir, when he couldn't ruin everything.

Anariel laughed wholeheartedly from behind the counter when her eyes fell upon him. All laughter ceased, cheeks flushing she sent him a small almost sad smile. Thranduil had explained all he'd done; he'd fought for her against their King. Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. Who was she kidding he had always been there for her from the very beginning. When they traveled from Bree to Eryn Galen the first time he was there, no matter how much she pushed him away. He was there the night she ran away to the kitchens, he was there to speak to her to help her understand, he never forced her back to her chambers he waited until she was ready to go. Anariel smiled as she remembered how welcome he had made her feel from the very beginning.

The more she thought about their time together the more it seemed her smile grew, their first lesson together nearly made her blush all over again. She wished she could go back to that carefree day, remembering how they had teased each other how comfortable she had felt around him. How he was always so open and honest with her, never tiring or growing annoyed with her endless questions. He spoke so highly of her at dinner, stood up for her at the gathering when she first met Haldir. When her father hit her in his anger, something she began to realize he did in fear. Fear that she would do as she said and leave, as fearful as she was now that she'd lose Feren.

Feren, he was there for her even then, to help her through the pain, to comfort her through the night and into the morning. Until, their first true fight, thinking back she could honestly say it was her fault she had accused Feren of saying things that he did not say. He merely tried to explain to her to stand up for himself and she refused to hear it.

Anariel's hand came to her mouth in horror as she recalled that same afternoon as she tried to apologize, again he was nothing but honest and open he was true to her about his feelings. He had told her even then he would not be around if all she was going to was vent her anger out on him only to return to him when it pleased her, but… wasn't that what she had begun to do. Every time they fought, every time she didn't like something when he was hurt and she became scared of losing him she ran to Haldir only to go Feren after-the-math when she wanted him. After everything she had put him through thus far he was still here and she had gone and done everything he swore he wouldn't stand for.

Why?

Why, would he keep putting himself through it, why not just leave?

Anariel remembered the night before she left, the way Feren held her through her struggles. She fought, screamed, hit him and she knew all the while she wanted him, wanted him to hold her as he did. In her weakest moments, he never gave up on her. He continued to fight for what she wanted, even once she had gone.

"Guren vell," Anariel began as Feren slowly made his way over trying to think of what he was supposed to say, so suddenly everything sounded foolish in his head. "What does it mean?"

"Guren vell?" The king wondered out loud, he immediately suspected Feren and found he did not mind in the least. "It is Sindarin, for 'my sweetheart.'"

With a smile, she remembered as he laid her down, felt his lips upon her cheek how she wanted to pull him down with her to lay her head upon his chest and never move, to feel his lips whenever she pleased.

Anariel never realized in her thoughts, tears had come to her eyes.

The more she thought about Feren the more she realized she was either going to, one day, push him away for good and break her own heart, or perhaps she could let him in for good and she could be his Guren Vell.

Feren gave her a small weak smile of his own as he took a seat next to Legolas. "Can we…" Feren began only to be cut off by a loud banging off to the side, looking over to Anariel who groaned taking in the sight of two men fighting.

"I'm getting too old for this," Tom sighed as he began to make his way over to kick them out.

Anariel wiped away the idle tears she felt upon her cheeks. "You're telling me," Anariel teased placing a hand upon his arm ceasing his movements as she moved to deal with it instead.

"Anariel, leave it. You're going to get injured," Feren cried out, silently cursing her under his breath once more. Feren watched as she gracefully ducked and weaved around the men calmly gathering their arm behind theirs back tossing them out into the nights' air. "Uh," Feren mumbled under his breath, scratching the back of his head. "Not feeling so bad that she bested me in defense now."

The king and Legolas smiled, chuckling lightly as they nodded in agreement.

"Feren," Anariel called coming up behind him, Feren spun meeting her eye to eye nervously. "You wanted to speak?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, somewhere else, perhaps." Feren stumbled over his words nervously.

She nodded in agreement, slipping from his seat he paused and let Anariel lead the way this time.

Legolas smiled as he watched them go, "Do you think he is going to tell her, he's rather nervous." Legolas wondered out loud to his father.

"Only time will tell."

Legolas agreed and was about to go over and visit Tauriel when his eyes landed upon Haldir who, conveniently was about to slip out of the inn. His mind immediately snapped back to the way he treated her in his chambers mere moments ago. If he knew Haldir, and he was quite sure he did, he was doing this for no other reason than to win a game of some sort. Legolas growled as he stood from his chair, he would not let anyone ruin his sister's happiness. Legolas slipped through the crowd blocking his path. "I thought I told you to stay away from her," Legolas snarled regretting now that he hadn't brought his daggers, instead he grasped Haldir by the arm dragging him out into the night avoiding the looks of every mortal and elf.

Haldir ripped his arm away as they stood in the cool night.

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas demanded.

Haldir rolled his eyes, "She's beautiful, what can I say?"

Legolas scoffed, disbelieving his words. "That is my sister, she is your princess. I saw the way you were treating her, and from what Feren says…"

"You're going to believe him?" Haldir sneered hatefully about the elf.

"I would trust him with Anariel, more than I would ever trust you. I, at first, thought perhaps you might have actually cared that maybe she wasn't just some game, I see now that, that is all she is."

"A game?" Haldir cried out in mock shock, "She is more than just a game."

Legolas shook his head, his lips pulling tight. "Stay away from her."

"Not until Feren and I settle things once and for all," Haldir called out as he began to storm away.

Legolas paused horrified by his words, it had never dawned on him before then again never in all his years had he believed one of his friends could be so cruel, so heartless. "So she is a game, you do not love her, this is revenge." Legolas screeched at his retreating form, Legolas vowed to in that moment to protect his sister in whatever way possible.

"I'm sorry," Feren breathed as they were still walking, "I lost my temper when I arrived and…"

Anariel watched Feren carefully as they walked side by side, a smile graced her lips as she took in his deep brown eyes a sadness hid behind them, one she hadn't seen ever since she had met him here in Bree. A sadness she had partaken in, a stabbing raged in her heart at the thought. She was so lost in her own thoughts still, she had hardly noticed he had stopped walking until he'd ceased all movements. With tears in her eyes, Anariel turned to face him, "I…I am sorry too." She whispered, her hand came up tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear as she had once done on the field. She paused, what could she ever say that would right her wrongs.

Silence filled the air neither one of them spoke, nothing but the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze, birds chirping in the distance, and the trickling of a nearby stream could be heard. Her hand trailed down the side of his neck resting on his shoulder, glancing to the ground she was about to move away when she felt him take both of her hands in his pulling them to rest upon his chest before resting a hand upon her lower back the other tucking back her own hair before wrapping tenderly around her neck.

Her heart began beating, cheeks burning red as she blushed, stomach churning blissfully with a mix nervousness and excitement.

"I…it… well, you see," Feren sighed helplessly. He could so easily put it into words but now that she was here and in his arms no words seemed to be good enough. Feren cursed himself, dropping his head it fell to rest upon hers, Anariel took a deep breath, calming her own nerves as she breathed in his scent. How could he be so comfortable with her yet, so endlessly nervous? "Oh, guren vell, gi melin." Feren breathed out loud, hating that he just couldn't say in Westron for her.

Anariel heart skipped a beat, tears formed in her eyes. If there was ever a lingering doubt in her mind about how she felt towards Feren they have been wiped away in that moment. "I…I love you too." Anariel leaned up whispering in his ear.

Feren pulled away shocked, "You… understood?"

She nodded, she remembered the words from the note the king had shared with her and Legolas from their mother. Feren stared into her eyes before glancing down at her lips, her full pale pink lips she was biting on. He wanted to kiss her but feared

he would not want it, what if she ran away in tears again.

His fears eased when he felt her hands move from his chest to his neck, her cool gentle touch made his skin tingle. Feeling embolden by her own movements Feren slid his hand along her neck cupping her face, as he pulled her body in closer his warm breath tickling the corner of her lips as he moved closer. Anariel knelt up on her toes closing the remaining space between them sighing deeply as she felt his lips on hers.

Feren pulled away holding her face in the palm of his hand, he rested his forehead upon her own. "I know you're scared, your so used to people leaving and passing away leaving you heartbroken, but I promise I…"

"Don't," Anariel interrupted as kindly as possible.

"I would never hurt you," Feren insisted.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep," Anariel whispered, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"But…" Feren struggled to find the right words.

"You can promise all you want, but it's a promise you can't keep, let's face it your Chief Marchwarden, that doesn't exactly place you in the safest of places. You told me yourself, you were injured once protecting my mother…"

"Aye, and I would do it for you," Feren declared passionately as Anariel slipped from his hands.

"That is what I fear. You can not promise me, you will never leave me if you to promise to protect and keep me safe in such ways. Can you?" She screamed tears blurring her vision.

"I wish to keep you safe, yes. To protect you. I would do anything for you, Guren Vell."

"Don't then."

"Pardon?"

"Just don't don't protect me. You can't keep me safe, and put yourself in danger. If something were to happen to you… I" Anariels word trailed off. "I can't just throw my heart out on the line like that, so carelessly."

Feren stood stunned disbelieving what he was hearing, he shook his head. "No."

"I love you, I do. I…I can admit that but…"

"But, what?" Feren screamed his heart aching, his vision seemed to blur in front of him. "You seem less than worried when you threw your heart out there for Haldir."

"Haldir! This has nothing to do with Haldir. I know when it comes to Haldir where I stand, he doesn't promise to never leave me, my heart is completely safe with him, I assure you I have it well guarded. I know what to expect with him, it is nothing, mindless. He will leave like everyone else has. My heart knows that it is safe for I am expecting it, I am prepared for it."

Feren took a step back stunned into silence, this was never about her not loving him back. This way about the security of knowing what was going to happen, being able to predict the future preparing her heart for the pain she knew was to come. It was how she could survive so long in the midst of so many mortals, so much heartbreak.

"So you are telling me, even though I stand here. Tell you I love you, that you are more than life its self to me. You just can't, you may still choose him, choose one who will never care, who will never love you. He will never care about your dreams, or what you are passionate about. He will never see the way your eyes sparkle silver beneath the moon or shimmer a river's blue in the endless sunlight."

"Feren…" Anariel cried out, her hand coming to her mouth stunned by his words.

"What? Does it hurt?" Feren demanded a question he did not need to ask for he could see the pain in her eyes. "How do you think I hurt, ever time I see you in his arms. You stand there and say you cannot put your heart on the line for fear I will leave, and yet you turn around and do the same to me, leave run to some other ellon. Yet, still, I stand here with my own heart open for you."

Anariel wiped away her tears, "You're right. I to have been horrible, I do not understand why you have not left me yet after all I have done to you, things you swore you would not stand for."

Feren smiled as he walked closer taking her back into his arms, "Because I love you, and nothing and no one can change that. Even if I am the Marchwarden and you, the Princess of Eryn Galen."

Anariel sighed a smiling returning to her lips as she allowed herself to be pulled back into his arms, "Hmm, the king said I can for a time forget the title until I am ready, so, for now, I've decided just Anariel."

"Oh," Feren mused, "Well, just a barmaid then?"

"One could say that." Anariel smiled her heart felt lighter as she heard his light teasing tone.

"Well, then barmaid." Feren teased lightly.

"Feren?"

"Yes."

"Would you… can you…" Her words trailed off into silence. "Oh, just kiss me."

"Is that an order? From a barmaid. You know, I'm Feren, Chief Marchwarden of the Woodland Realm."

"Oh, my apologies Marchwarden."

"That's Chief Marchwarden to you."

Feren smirked down at her chuckling as he hooked a finger under her chin lifting her face up before kissing her beneath the stars.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

 **December 11, T.A 2940**  
 **Dawn**

"Thank you," Feren breathed squeezing Anariel closer, she flipped her legs over his as he leaned forward kissing her gently.

Lounging on a chaise together back in her home, they seem content and found peace in one another's arms.

Anariel sighed, a warm smile upon her lips content being wrapped tightly in his arms. His hands blissfully roaming up her sides, running his fingers through her hair, and down her neck as he gently placed idle kisses upon her lips. Feren himself sighed deeply resting a hand back against her hips, the other cupping her face as he kissed her forehead. "Don't you ever leave me," Feren whispered in her ear pleadingly.

"Keep holding me this tightly and I won't be able to." Anariel teased him lightly, as she snuggled in closer to him.

"That can be arranged." Feren breathed kissing her again, holding back another sigh.

He couldn't help but wondered how he ever managed to hold back from her before, now that she was his and openly allowed to hold her so freely he never wanted to let her go. A growl escaped his lips as he watched Haldir strut by glaring daggers in his directions perhaps it was to prove a point or merely because he couldn't resist the lovely elleth in his hands but he leaned down once more kissing her passionately.

Feren placed his hands on her hips. "If we are going to be together, promise me no more Haldir and if you ever need or want to talk about anything that you will come to me, I'm here for you for now and always."

Anariel nodded leaning up kissing him gently, hands resting on his chest.

Thranduil and Legolas entered roughly and rather loudly into the room, Feren pulled away from Anariel as the king and Legolas stood tall towering over their forms.

"We need to speak, now," Legolas stated firmly looking past Anariel his eyes locked with Feren's.

Feren moved to stand squaring off shoulders hearing the seriousness in his prince's voice, his hand resting up to her back helping her up as they stood tall.

"Anariel, I must speak with Feren if you will give us a moment," Thranduil spoke calmly and respectfully to his daughter in his moment of anger. Anariel smiled lightly, nodding when a knock sounded at the door.

"I will get that, and be in the kitchen when you're finished." Anariel ducked away heading to the front entrance. Pulling the door back she revealed Jane and Tom's wife, Eden, their children in tow. Smiling she waved them all in, "What can I do for you?"

"The men are out and if you are here, dear, I wish to see ye for as long I as I can." Eden smiled following Anariel to the kitchen she took a seat at the table among a few elves who were already here. Bustling about gathering some tea and a bunch of honey cakes.

"Well," She sighed coming to stand by the table with Jane and Eden, many of the elves looked at her strangely as she allowed them to sit and her, a princess, rushed around doing all the work. It was not something that they were accustomed to. "Tell me all I have missed since I have been gone."

"Where to begin," Jane sighed as the kettle went off and the snow and ice pellets began to fall hitting the windows, Anariel poured the tea and made to sit when Ela, Eden's young babe began to cry. Eden began to stand, with a chuckle Anariel waved Eden back down.

"Enjoy your tea and relax for a time, I will walk with her, and rock her back to sleep." Anariel smiled as she took the baby into her arms pacing back for forth through the kitchens listening to Jane, and Eden relay all that has happened since she had left.

* * *

Feren's brow knitted with worry, "Is everything alright, my lord?" Feren waited anxiously he wanted to scream and demand that someone tell him what was going on, but he waited as he gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

"Listen and listen closely." Legolas begin moving closer as his voice grew quieter. "We know how you feel about Anariel, we are trusting that your feelings hold true."

As Legolas spoke the king circled around Feren putting him even more on edge.

"It has come to our attention the true intent of Haldir, he seeks nothing more than revenge upon yourself," Legolas informed firmly, and sternly his own voice taking on a worrisome tone as his fathers did.

King, Prince, and Marchwarden grew wearisome as things only continued to spiral further out of control with the Marchwarden of Lorien.

"Have you told her?" Thranduil demanded. "Does she know what you did all those years ago?"

"No, my lord. Perhaps, selfishly or perhaps I did not believe that I would ever have to talk about it again." Feren scoffed at himself, shaking his head lightly. "Then again how could I have ever believed Haldir would have let it go."

Legolas nodded solemnly, "It is clear now that he will not. It seems he will use everything he can to ruin any chance you have at a moment's happiness."

"I should have known, I never should have pursued Anariel, only to have her involved in this... I am sorry my lord."

The king held up his hand silently commanding his Marchwarden to stop, "I will do anything to see that my daughter does not suffer in any way from a broken heart. I have always known what you have done as you have always been upfront about the matters at hand. Even then I hold no objections to you courting Anariel, but you must speak with her. She will understand better if it comes from you. Otherwise, Haldir will take the first chance he gets and he will use it against you to the best of his abilities." Thranduil warned.

Feren nodded, "I will speak with her."

"Good. For now, shall she ever be with Haldir or if he is around her we will keep a close eye on them and she shall not be without her guard's whether she assumes her role or title as princess yet or not." Thranduil continued firmly, for this was something he would not sway on. "Come we shall join her in the kitchens," Thranduil spoke leading the way.

Legolas suppressed a laugh glancing over to Feren as they walked, never in all his years did Legolas ever believe he would have heard his father, King of the Woodland Realm utter such words. Though he found he was rather enjoying this seemingly new relaxed ellon, one Legolas was finding reminded him more and more of the ellon he remembers as an elfling.

Feren paused as they stepped through the kitchens entrance his heart seemed to stop for a moment his throat clenched as he became speechless, there she was pacing away with a baby in her arms singing softly.

"Must you look at my sister so?" Legolas teased.

Feren shrugged at his words as he continued to look on.

 _"Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
 _And the branches to hands_  
 _They're not real, understand_  
 _And I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forest and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning"_

"You must remember to write such down for me," Eden smiled, "I can still remember when you used to sing the very same song to me when I was but a child."

"I will do that," Anariel smiled, waving in her father, brother, and beloved. Feren knocked the wall roughly as he trudged in not truly paying attention to where he was going his mind lost, he had the sudden urge to bear children with this beautiful elleth, to see her swell with life, and rock and sing to their own elfling.

"Feren," She snapped quietly, yet sternly at the sound, "If you wake this child it'll be you that puts her back to sleep."

His eyes widened, "I can assure you none wish to hear such a voice."

"Then do be quiet." Anariel scolded, as they came sitting at the table as Jane sent the younglings upstairs to play.

Feren nodded joining the others happily, thoughts of Anariel and family on his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

 **December 11 ,T.A 2940**

 **Mid-morning**

Anariel breathed in deeply as she stood in her old bedroom looking out the window, the backyard had been turned into a small training field for every elf that had come with the king. With a sigh she flexed her hand remembering the feeling of her own bow in hand, surprising herself when she realized she missed it, perhaps she would continue with the training when they returned.

Turning away from the window she continued on with the work she had given herself, alone with no one other than her guards she continued clearing away everything within her old home. The smallest of piles sat on the bed that she refused to part with.

The further she went and the more she did it seemed to lift a weight off her shoulders, the thought of returning to the Woodland Realm with Feren this time didn't anger her. She almost felt eager to see the vast woodland land again, to walk the winding staircases the moved with nature instead of being blunt and harsh barging through it.

Anariel looked around at her guards once more, she had thought about it before, wondering who they were behind the helmets and guard. It was no one but her and them right now, if she was going to return to the woodland realm she felt foolish not trying to get to know those around her.

Gnawing on her lips she wondered where to even start, none of them ever talked they always just stood armed and ready. Grabbing a pair of boxes that needed to be sorted she clambered onto her bed, though, not before stopping in front of one elf that stood to her left. She went to speak when it suddenly dawned on her that some of these elves could not speak the common tongue.

Simply put she did not feel like going around to every guard to ask if they, themselves, could speak the common tongue only to have them stare at her not understanding. Shaking her head in frustration she decided to skip such simple formalities, she really needed to learn this to speak Sindarin if only to understand her people and they could then, in turn, understand her.

"Okay," She spoke firmly glancing around, looking from one elf to another, "Which one of you speaks the common tongue." Two out of the twelve step forward bowing their heads. Anariel nodded, "Well, thank the Valar, I thought I'd be left here talking idly to myself and no one would understand a thing."

Still, neither of them said nothing, they stayed silent standing as straight as can be, hands firmly clasped behind their backs.

"What is your name?" Anariel asked taking a seat on the bed cracking open the first of the two boxes.

The pair glanced at one another. Anariel had the sudden thought strike her that the king had given them orders she knew not about. "Look, I'd love your help, but I'll not sit here with a pair of nameless nobody's behind a mask. Now, what is your name?" Anariel asked as she frustrated.

"I apologize, my lady. King Thranduil had said not to let anything distract us from our task of protecting you, nothing, no matter what."

"Here, in Bree. I doubt there would be anything that would come to any harm, that one of you alone couldn't handle." Anariel sighed, hoping she wouldn't need to have to ask them once more.

The pair of elves glanced once more at each other before silently nodding in agreement.

"Anarion, my lady." The first spoke bowing his head.

Anariel smiled feeling better already, looking to the second of the two elves she waited when he said nothing she sighed exasperatedly. "Don't make me ask you again."

"Sorry, my lady. I am Orelion." He bowed before quickly returning to his original stance.

Anariel nodded firmly, "I remember you," Anariel's cheeks flushed suddenly, "You were one of the elves who I fainted on in my chambers."

Orelion nodded, "Yes, my lady."

"Well, then, thank you." Anariel smiled, he bowed in return.

The princess enlisted their help in her work as she sat upon the bed, slowly coaxing them into speaking with her little by little the two ellyn become more comfortable around their princess as the time passed.

"You…you have a daughter?" Anariel asked Anarion surprised, as he mentioned her in passing conversation.

"I do, my lady." He bowed his head gently to his princess, hoping to hide the sadness in his eyes though it was clear in his voice. "It will be her tenth begetting day in a months time."

"A month?" She questioned her heart aching as she realized if they left when they had originally planned he would miss it and the pain of such was clear on his face. Anariel turned around feeling horrible, this ellon would not be missing his daughter begetting day had she not run away. This too was her fault.

"Yes, my lady."

"Then you must leave, you cannot stay here when your daughter would want you home when you want to be home for her." Anariel insisted.

"I thank you, but I can not leave you unguarded, my princess." The tone spoke clearly that this was a king's order and he would not be budging to disobey the king.

"Very well." She walked over to the window once more looking over the mud-covered streets. How long had they been home to her? The question suddenly felt so irrelevant, she had taken all of these people away from their homes, away from their families for her own selfish reasons.

It seemed shockingly clear now, that these mortals no longer needed her here. But, these elves around her did. She could do something, they stayed here for her, made sacrifices for her they did not owe her.

"Come, I must speak to everyone one here. Then I must seek out my father and brother."

"My lady-"

"Would you translate this for me, as I know many here do not know the common tongue," Anariel said as she hurried past the doorway and through the halls.

"If that is what you wish," Orelion and Anarion agreed hastily as they followed through the house.

The princess and her guards gather everyone, she stood nervously in front of them. Many looked on surprised to see their princess in front them alone prepared to speak to them as the king would have.

Taking a deep breath, Anariel glanced to either side of her where Anarion and Orelion stood. Anarion spoke to the elves before them that their princess had requested them here to speak with them all, that she had appointed him to translate her words to them.

Anariel took a deep breath speaking to Anarion so that he would tell the others, "Gohena nin. Athranna na si. (Forgive me. It is wrong to be here.")

She looked around offering them a kind smile as she continued to talk allowing Anarion to translate. "I have taken you all from your families, in such, I promise I will speak with the king and we will leave by morning. That much I owe you all for everything you have all done for me."

Anariel rocked back and forth awaiting something anything, slowly when she felt like it did not matter what she did, nothing would be good enough for even these elves. Slowly they bowed to her a deep bow she had seen many give the king such a bow she had not received before. A bow that showed a deep respect. It was clear that so many were thankful, nearly relieved to be heading home.

Anariel smiled a huge grin, "I must go and find my father." She called out behind her shoulder as she rushed from the house.

"Princess! You must wait!" Anarion called out as she rushed away, he quickly gathered the rest of her guards before following her out into the streets. His eyes scanned the streets but she had vanished, taking a deep breath he glanced back at the others under his command. "To the king." Anarion didn't want to admit it but they would have to report back to King Thranduil without his daughter.

* * *

Anariel ripped herself away from the hands that gripped her body, glancing around at the forest around them as she was about to run away. His hands gripped her once more.

"Release me!"

"You are going nowhere, princess." He sneered inches from her face.

"I am done with your games, Haldir. I have chosen Feren…" Anariel said firmly as she tried to free her arm from his grip, already seething with anger as he had been awaiting her to leave her home, waiting for her to be alone.

"Feren," Haldir scoffed, as he continued to drag her further into the woods, his chest heaved with angry breaths. "An obvious mistake."

"What would you know."

"What do you know of him?" Haldir argued his grip tightening on her upper arm further.

"I know…"

"You know the elf that lives in Mirkwood, the Marchwarden." Haldir said disgusted, "You do not know the elf that he truly is."

Anariel tried to take a step back away from the elf in front of her, she did not want to her what she assumed to be some well-fabricated lies. Anariel shook her head trying to rid her mind of the unwanted thoughts as they began to swarm in her head, there was always that elleth that didn't quite trust. The elleth so afraid of being hurt and that elleth, that vulnerable broken elleth listened idly to the Marchwarden's words.

"He is hiding his past from you, you don't know what he's done, you do not know who he really is," Haldir said insisting she should listen to him, he slowed to a stop grasping both her arms in his hands he spun her towards him pinning her painfully against a tree.

What could have Feren done?

Were Haldir's words true?

"No," Anariel breathed out still shaking her head, she tried desperately to believe that Feren was true to her, honest. "I trust him."

"Then you have made a mistake." Haldir insisted leaning in closer to her, Anariel twisted her face away from him.

Anariel stood shaking her head furiously. "Your lying."

"I am lying!" He raged dragging her with him further into the forest. "What have I done to be turned into the bad guy, hmm?" Haldir ranted as he dragged her further from the town. "This supposed elf you trust so hasn't been completely honest with you."

"And you expect me to believe you, you who have done nothing but-"

"But what? I have been too harsh, a little blunt and forward with what I desire. Was I too hard on you as we trained? Tell me, you did not enjoy yourself? You rose above and pushed through did you not, your no worse off for it." Haldir snapped as they trudged through the thicket, before coming to a stop once more slamming her into a tree pinning her in front of him.

"You speak as though, you did what you did to help." Anariel hissed as her shoulders hit the tree truck.

"I did what needed to be done. I admit I am a callous, inhibited elf."

"And manipulative," Anariel added disdainfully, trying to move to relieve the aching in her shoulders.

"True, though we all have our flawless. You, yourself princess are no better than I in your rebellious, temperamental, stubborn ways." Haldir snapped irritably.

"Is there a point to all this or have you merely dragged me all this way to point out my flaws, Marchwarden."

"No. I can assure that was the last thing I intended to do. I dragged you out here to make you realize, that Feren is lying to you and I will make you see it."

"If this some foolish attempt at trying to convince me that you are the better elf, I will not hear it."

"Don't flatter yourself, princess. I do not love you. Respect you, yes. I suppose after seeing you and, hearing of my other kindred speak of you, yes I can say I respect you. For all, you have proved thus far." Haldir nodded thoughtfully, as he admitted it out loud, "But, no I could never love someone, even you princess, that I have known for such a short time. Nor should you."

Anariel narrowed her eyes, though his words nearly made her sick to her stomach, she could hear the truth, her fear and vulnerability came creeping up at a quick, spiraling pace. "Why don't you quit these games and tell me, why you have dragged me all this way to tell me."

"Very well." Haldir nodded turning his back on her as he released her from his grip. "You claim that you love him, but Feren is not the elf you believe him to be. He had forsaken his people, our kin. We fought together once when I would have called him a friend but you see, when the battle began to give out and victory was to be ours. A command was given one Feren felt, apparently he did not need to follow he lead a small troop of elves as did I then, side by side we fought and when he went against our standing commanders orders. Elves died, elves that had no need to die. Elves died that I will see are avenged for." Haldir's voice rang around the forest clearing, mingling with the rustling leaves in wind. "We searched the wounded, for those that could be saved but Feren had already left, he cared not. He'd already gone left it all behind, abandoned all of those who could be saved."

Anariel shook her head silently, unmoving from the tree he'd left by tears leaking from her eyes as the Marchwarden screamed at her both by fear of what would happen here and for the elf he spoke of sounded nothing like the elf she loved. "No." She said beneath her breath barely audible over the winds as she shook her head.

"Yes. My father was one of them, I watched him breathe his last breath in that war zone. Returned to my homeland bearing the news of not only my father's death but dozens of others, ellith, families left these shores of heartbreak because Feren could be bothered to try and save them, to follow orders. I'd come to learn one of the elves I managed to save was Feren's own father. He should have been there, should have been able to attend to his own but he wasn't. When it came time to face the harsh reality he left, ran away like the coward he is, abandoned his family in Rivendell. Like he will one day abandon you. So tell me, when you say you love him. Do you love the coward of an elf that ran away, the elf who always ends up abandoning those who need him the most, or the elf that lies to you, and hides who he is and what he's done?

"But…its not true, it can't be." Anariel's hand came to her mouth as she stared at Haldir, tears fell from her eyes at an uncontrollable rate.

Haldir turned to face her, looking at her tear stained face he scoffed. "Do you see now, princess. And when it came time to face that reality to return to Rivendell, his true home. Yes, princess, he is an elf of Rivendell," Haldir added cockily as she looked over confused momentarily. "Did he hide that from you too? Well, I must say its such a good thing, you trust him."

"No!" Anariel screamed out shaking her head, she refused to believe the ellon she had fallen in love with would be the sole cause of so many deaths, would abandon so many who were relying on him, would have lied to her. Would he one day abandon her, like he did to them? Tears leaked from her eyes, as a shaky hand came to brush them away.

"Stay away from her!" The voice echoed around the clearly before they were even here. Through the line of trees the king, prince, and Feren rushed through quickly followed by her guards. Feren rushed forwards towards her. Anariel took a step back holding her hand up for him to stop in his tracks.

"Is it true?" She demanded, walking around him she came to stand among her group of guards that stood beside her father and brother, she felt safe and protected with them and was greatly regretting hurrying away from them, yet she was too glad this was all coming to light.

"Whatever he said…" Feren began, though he was quickly cut off by the princess.

"Is it true!" She yelled out, "Tell me, now. If it is true I will know."

"It isn't like it seems." Feren began it was clear he was too late, Haldir had already told her and now he was sure Anariel would hear nothing of what he had to say.

"No, so it was not because of you? Are you not the reason they died? Didn't you abandon your family in Rivendell? Shocking, because, not once did you even mention you had further family in Rivendell, of all places apparently where you hail from. Do enlighten me, is there anything else you're hiding from me." Anariel ranted as she came to stand closer to her father her guards lingering in the back.

Feren said nothing, he merely stood looking at the ground in silence.

"Am I to take your silence as a 'no' or is that a 'yes, there is more, but I shall merely hide this from you too." Anariel snapped ignoring her own tears.

"Please, Anariel, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear, and I don't need to. This," Anariel waved between to the two of them, "This is no more." Anariel choked back her own painful gasp as she spun around. How could she have been so naive to mutter she foolish words to him, 'I love you' she scoffed within the safety of her mind, foolish, silly, naive elleth.

"Don't do this!"

"That's Princess Anariel to you, Marchwarden." Anariel sneered spinning on her heel "Can we leave by morning, it's important, I'll explain later." Anariel pleaded through the tears, her voice cracking under the strain.

The king nodded firmly as he followed his daughter out, while he felt bad for his Marchwarden but he had warned him before about hiding his past and it would appear he would learn this the hard way and partially at his own daughter's expense. No matter how much he cared for and likes Feren, now that his daughter was back she and Legolas would always come first.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thank you guys so much, for all the follows and favourite it really means so much. Hope that you all continue to enjoy, please always feel free to let me know via review or PM.

Dying to know what you think of this chapter, and possibly about Feren.

 **Thank you**

 _AndromedaS_

 _bratstopmom84_

 _jmk65642_

 _Hannah Bowers_

 _tavitaalvarez33_

 _okgurl87_

 _Eleneryn Thranduiliel_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

 **December 12, T.A 2940**

 **Evening**

"Anariel," The king called trying to grab his daughters attention, hoping to speak with her on the events that took place yesterday, he had hoped he could grasp some understanding as to why she was so willingly, eager even to leave despite the obvious. As he watched her from his chair where he sat conversing with Legolas it was clear that she was deep in thought.

Anariel unconsciously let out a sigh as she sank in the chair within the king's tent oblivious to the king calling her. Her mind was lost swirling in a vast pit of memories and what was beginning to feel like regrets. Always did she believe she had her heart so well guarded, hadn't she made sure of it with Haldir and every other in the past? How did Feren manage to slip through all of her walls and every precaution she had ever put in place?

Giving her head a shake she turned it around, perhaps it wasn't a matter of how he got in, it was why she let him in. What was it about this one particular ellon that made her forget everything she ever fought to protect her heart from. Even now despite everything she has come to learn about him still she can feel it there in the back of her heart the unmistakable pull towards him. The identical one she worked to save her heart from and now that she sat here on the verge of tears an aching in her chest that would not cease, she knew the true reason why. And wished more than anything that she had done a better job of protecting herself.

It occurred to her that perhaps Haldir was right, she was fooling herself she could not love one she knew for so little a time. How? Here she sat at Three hundred and sixty-three years old having always refused to love a mortal, sure her heart had felt it own pull towards a few over the ages but she would never have allowed it either, she knew too well how short their lifespan could be so she thought it best to spare herself further heartache and ensure some distance. The first elf she sees, the first elf to be kind towards her, the only one she could say she knew or was even beginning to know asides from her father and brother. One elf and suddenly it's love, Anariel felt like scoffing at herself it seemed clear why Haldir thought her the fool. How could she be so sure that it was love if she knew of only him?

Her head fell into her hands, why, why was she doing this to herself? Did she not have enough to figure out already? In the span of a few weeks not yet three months ago she learned she was the princess of an entire realm, that her father lives, she has a brother. And somehow all that became second, it took the backseat to Feren and this supposed love. Her heart sank at the thought, it physically hurt that she could have allowed herself to become so blinded that she pushed them aside, the people she hoped for her whole life she would one day find so that she would not be so alone in this world.

They have done so much for her already, the king, has come so far for her and what has she done? It was time, she decided to return everything they have given to her. It too was time to allow her heart a break, put aside the idea of love and focus on what was most important, her family.

A smile graced her lips as she thought about it, family, she could finally say it and it held such true meaning for her. For the first time in three hundred years, it held true meaning.

"Anariel," Thranduil spoke in a firm, commanding tone hoping to drag her out of her deep thought process. "Anariel!"

"Hmm," Anariel mumbled turning to look at the king surprised by the sound of his voice, still the sound of her father's voice only made her smile widen.

"Thank you," Thranduil sighed glad to have her attention at last. "Now, will you explain."

"Well," Anariel took a deep breath before she began ranting away to the king this long detailed explanation of thing that had come to pass, everything from the moment she stood looking out her window every vivid moment that she slowly and yet, quickly began to realize this seemingly obvious epiphany.

Anariel noticed with a slight confusion how a smile had come to grace their lips as they looked at her and listened.

"That's was honourable of you," Legolas commented his voice ringing with kindness.

"Honourable?" Anariel shook her head in disagreement, "No, I see no honour in it, I was doing what had to be done to better my own wrong doings."

Thranduil sat shocked sitting in silence for a moment, as he looked at his daughter he could not help but look at her with pride. "I to see the honour in it, muinlell and I can assure you every elf that you spoke to, that you went to such lengths to have Anarion translate for you in front of them, to so admit that you made a mistake and apologize to them all so openly and then right that immediately to the best of your ability they to saw honour in it. Their respect for you grew, they begin to bow to you because they respect you because they wish to, not because it is expected of them."

"But…I," Anariel stumbled over her words before they faded to nothing, she was reminded of how she wanted nothing else to earn these elves respect and she had begun to do just that, it was unintentional, true, but she did it. The feeling it brought to her heart made her swell with pride, and confidence that she could fit in here beside this great king and his son. Maybe she could be the princess he hoped she would be.

Thranduil smiled kindly to his daughter, "Do you plan to speak with Feren, there is more to this all than what meets the eye, you can not only hear one side of a story and make a judgment from only that."

"Speak to Feren? No. Haldir? Yes." Anariel watched as their faces twisted in confusion. "Not that you are not right, which you are but it is not the only reason I have chosen what I did. Feren, while he didn't out and out lie to my face, he most certainly wasn't honest with me either. How am I suppose to trust him, that he will keep to his word if he will not even be honest with me about his past, about himself? I just… Haldir was right. I cannot go back to Feren now, I will not partially, yes because Feren who is Feren?" Anariel held up her own hand as Legolas went to speak, "No, I am sure you both know him. But, I…I do not. And, if I was to be completely honest with myself, and truthful of how much my heart aches right now, then yes, I do hope to know him. We all have flaws and do things we regret. But, in the fact that I can no longer be sure if I love him, or love the idea that came with loving him." Anariel sighed.

"All my life I looked at the picture of my mother, the only thing I had that led to a life beyond Bree, hoped and prayed to find something more, to find those I could call family. When that happened for me, I have done not but push you all further away and fell for the first one… all right first two," Anariel corrected herself, "Elves that paid me any heed. Why?" Anariel shrugged as she stood from her spot beginning to pace around the tent as she continued. "Perhaps, as I said I liked nothing more than the idea that comes with it. But that is where Haldir is right, how can I be so sure I love someone I know so little about and have known for so little time. How do I even know if he truly loves me? I wouldn't love me?"

"Anariel," Thranduil spoke standing up from his chair as he made his way closer closing the distance between himself and his daughter.

"What, that should be no shock, who could love one like I. Don't you get it, it isn't just Feren I do not know. I do not even know myself, so how could he? How can he be so sure he loves me. Who am I? For three hundred years I have been that elf that lived with mortals, that barmaid, stable hand, that one that everyone could rely upon. But that doesn't make me anyone. It is so obvious, you…" Anariel waved a hand over to her father, "You stand there and are a great king, a strong warrior, and…and an even greater father. You strive to do so much good for your kingdom, Legolas is so sure of himself when he wields his weapons because he is too that warrior he knows what he stands for, he knows what he is fighting to protect. And then there is me, I am none of what I once was in Bree, I cannot be. I am now the daughter of the greatest elven king to live, so I've heard. I need to figure out what that means for me, I have to." Anariel kept her back turned from her brother and father as she spoke so they would not see the tears that fell. "I can't let myself love, not yet. I must find myself, again first. I don't always want to be Anariel, daughter to King Thranduil, sister to Prince Legolas or the other half to Feren Chief Marchwarden. Every single time I am connected to some ellon it makes me some half, some piece not really my own person. I refuse for that to be so, I am no half." Anariel turned to face Thranduil taking a deep breath squaring back her shoulders she stated with a bold. firm tone, "I will be Princess Anariel, I just need to figure me out first, figure out who I am and what that will mean. Anything and everything after that will make me better but it will not define who I am for me."

Thranduil closed the distance between himself and his daughter with careful, precise footsteps. Grasping her face with gentle caring hands he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Oh, muinlell. My princess, my warrior."

"Ada, I am no warrior like you or Legolas." She said as she kept her tear stained eyes looking downwards.

"I see the warrior in you. No one is born a warrior, and no can be led to become one. You choose to be a warrior when you refuse to stay seated and refuse to back down when things seem hopeless when you choose to stand back up after everything tried to knock you back and break you down. You are already a warrior, but you may grow to one day be a great one."

Anariel looked up into the king's eyes, he offered her a kind smile lifting her face between his hands as he looked in his daughter's eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, her father's hands fell from her face wiping away her tears.

"So, then princess. How about your lessons?" Thranduil mused out loud after a moment as he turned back around towards his throne like chair.

Anariel groaned out, slumping her shoulders though a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she locked eyes with Legolas he chuckled at her.

And though Anariel groaned and puffed she followed her father with a smile on her lips to speak about furthering her lessons.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thank you to everyone for all of the supports, reviews, favs, follows, PM's, it is all so awesome so thank you!

Hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter, as always would love to know what you thoughts of this chapter, who do you guys like more, Haldir - Feren. What are you thinking of Haldir, still hating him or not so much? lol

xo

Ivy

Thank you...

 **ColdOnePaul**

 **Inuchic17**

 **nemziee (We are just going to have to wait, because I cruel like that. Enjoy this update!)**

 **Bratstopmom84 (I am so glad to hear that, it truly means a lot. Hope you enjoy!)**

 **AndromedaS (Thank you so much! Glad to hear that you are enjoying, truly hope you continue to enjoy!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

 **December 13, T.A 2940**

 **Dawn**

Haldir could feel Feren's glaring eyes on him as he sat away from the others idly wiping down his blades. It mattered little to him if he did not what anyone to know he should not have done it in the first place, Haldir shrugged absentmindedly.

He found himself smirking to himself as he cleaned his blade thinking about the princess, despite everything he had originally thought about her he couldn't help but be impressed at her strength and her fierceness. Haldir watched with eyes filled with amusement, as Anariel left the king's tent he noted quickly how she held herself as she did the halls of Eryn Galen though this time he sensed little to none uneasiness.

Feren stood trying to speak, Haldir could only imagine what he tried to say to cover his actions to make her see them in a better light whatever it was clearly not good enough for her. A smirk formed as she snarled a reply before slipping away from him, it took Haldir a moment to register that she was indeed headed for him.

"Marchwarden," Anariel bowed her head as she spoke, "Might I join you for a moment?"

Haldir stood from his spot bowing his own head, "Of course, my lady." Haldir paused he had always referred to her as Anariel or princess but now by the way she carried herself, the way she commanded the area around her, he suddenly felt she was owed more than that. She commanded authority by the way she held herself, by her ease and self-confidence and Haldir found he was glad to respond.

"Anariel is fine." She smiled sitting down, nodding her head for him to sit with her. "I had come to… well, to thank you."

Haldir slid his sword away, stunned. "Thank me!"

Feren looked stunned as he caught Haldir's words from afar, he moved around slightly so he could hear all of their conversation.

She nodded, "You have brought much to light things, things I should have known, perhaps even inquired upon before allowing myself so near him. You were right when you said I could not love him, and I have come to realize perhaps it was nothing more than an infatuation. You…you were right and for that I thank you." Anariel bowed her head once more, standing she prepared to leave, "Needless, I believe you were busy before I came. I'll leave you."

"Stay!" Haldir called out to her as she left, "That is if you wish to." He added, noticing he had caught the attention of the others Feren looked at him daggers in his eyes.

Anariel paused standing between the king's tent and Haldir, she thought about it with a smile she took a seat upon the fallen tree trunk once more. "You can still continue, with whatever it is you were doing."

Haldir shook his head, "I was merely wiping down my blade."

"Why?"

"To keep the blade protected, as not nick it…" Haldir began on a small rant as though it was obvious.

"Okay," Anariel began quirking an eyebrow, "What's the real reason?" She prodded noting how his eyes darkened when he begin to speak, heard the passion that fueled his words.

Haldir said nothing for a moment, taken aback by the question.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Anariel sighed, just another who wouldn't be honest with her.

Haldir picked up on the shift in her mood suddenly, assuming as to why he wondered if he could give enough away without really saying much at all. Glancing to Feren a sneer spread over his lips, he didn't want her to look at him the way she looked at Feren now.

"You know, I'm just going to go-"

"It was my fathers…" Haldir spits it out, stopping Anariel dead in tracks.

She turned to look at him horrified, shocked. "You…"

"And that's truth…" Haldir glanced towards those around the fire, who were now looking back at the pair of them. "I…"

"No, I'm sorry."

A moment of silence passed between the pair, Haldir sat thinking back to them in Mirkwood. "So, Feren was an infatuation. What was I then?" Haldir's voice held an edge of teasing as he remembered her blushing face.

"Excuse me?"

Haldir liked this far better than how serious the conversation was before. "Oh, come now, you were blushing and smiling at me the first time you laid eyes on me with Feren sitting by you. Another reason I doubt your love for him."

Anariel went to open her mouth before quickly closing it again. "Alright, fair enough."

"See, even now you blush."

Anariel tried to hide a smile as she nudged him in the arm, "Stop."

Haldir smirked shaking his head firmly, "Why, I am not being bold nor am I being manipulative, besides I rather like seeing you blush, you look so innocent."

"You say that as if I am not."

"One, with such a fiery spirit as yours, who has lived as you have, is far from innocent. Any who thinks of you as innocent is fooling themselves." Haldir spoke seriously.

"You know, I like this Haldir," Anariel admitted with a kind smile.

"Uh…" Haldir's face wrinkled in an unsureness.

"It's a compliment, surely it is something you are used to."

"Idle flattery is far different than such words."

It was Anariel's turn to wrinkle her face, "Yeah, this non-cocky, relaxed you, I can get used. But, I must ask why now? Why not show this side from the beginning?"

Haldir shrugged his shoulders, "I… I first met you by chance. Lady Galadriel had sent me to Eryn Galen to relay a message to your father, it was only then he had explained you had returned but at the time you were out training. As dinner came there you were and there Feren was already sending me glares…"

"Was he?" Anariel interrupted, "I had not noticed."

Haldir chuckled nodded to confirm her question, "And that night came round, you had told off Valerian admirably. You were, are nothing like the others, it was painfully obvious and yet so was your determination to prove them all wrong. You intrigued me even then so I let it know to you that night."

"That you did."

"Maybe, things would have played out differently. But, I may have got cocky and rubbed it into Feren that he didn't see you, Feren was rather pleased though reminding me of which of us would have to leave. While he'd get to spend every day with you."

Anariel glared, "Am I to trust those words to?"

Haldir leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "If you do not, merely look at him now, focus intently on his own words to the others."

"I said no more games."

"I do not believe his words to be a game."

Anariel squinted her eyes at Haldir, unsure if she should believe him before shrugging and stealing a glance over listening to Feren's words.

Feren rubbing a hand over face, "How can she sit there with him like that, it's all idle flattery, does she care not? In any case, she'll realize how heartless Haldir is and he won't be able to keep her anymore."

"You know all of this could have been avoided had you just spoke to her first." Anarion mused.

"Feren, come on. This is isn't like you, do not let your jealousy get the best of you."

"I am not jealous, there is no need. She will see soon enough, and realize she chose wrong. And when she does-"

"Give her some space, she is a wise elleth. One I respect, so before you go blaming Haldir for everything consider everything you could have done better yourself." Anarion snapped, as he stood from the fire he strode away bowing as he passed Haldir and his princess.

"Come," Anariel spoke standing up from the stump they sat upon.

"To where?" Haldir inquired.

"I am retiring for the night to my tent as not to look upon his face anymore, and drink my father's wine, join me?" Anariel spoke quickly, with clenched fists.

"Happily, my lady."

They slipped away, Anariel pouring them each a glass of wine before removing her cloak and boots throwing them to the side, Haldir quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What, I don't need to please anyone in here not even you." Tucking her feet beneath her, she curled up sipping the wine.

"May I ask you something?" Haldir said as he took a seat, placing his bow flat on the ground beside him.

Anariel nodded as she began freeing her hair from its braids. Haldir watched her with curious eyes as this supposed princess freed herself of all dignities, sitting upon the ground in nothing but simple leggings and a tunic, he couldn't help but admire her in all that she was.

"Why did you decide to accept the role of a princess?"

"Oh," Anariel recoiled, she had not been expecting such a question. "Well, it came down to the fact that all my life, I'd always wondered what it would be like to have a family. I have them now, and with them comes titles, responsibilities I once could have never imagined but, now, thinking back and thinking of what life could be now, they are little concerns. How did you know that I did?"

Haldir smiled, nodding. "You walked out of that tent like your father would have. You carried yourself in a way I have seen the king and Legolas carry themselves, you glided through and commanded authority. As you were trained to in Eryn Galen, though this time there wasn't any of the uneasiness. You'll be happy, family or rather my brothers are always got my through. I hope you find that with your father and brother."

Anariel poured them more wine, as she listened carefully to his words. "Thank you, I just want somewhere where I wouldn't be alone and yet surround by hundreds."

"I understand."

Anariel sighed, "Are you asking purely for social nicety… because I don't care for them."

"That is not," Haldir said almost impatiently as he stood looking out of the tent before coming back sitting beside her once more downing his wine, "After my father was killed in battle, my mother was lost to us she died out of heartbreak. I was left alone to raise and provide for my brothers, I fought and struggled every day to be good enough to become Chief Marchwarden and raise them like they deserved to be."

Anariel stared at Haldir in shock, tears in her eyes. He did understand. "I didn't realize." It suddenly dawned on Anariel the true reasons behind his bold, callous ways. Anariel smiled warmly, "Thank you, again. For helping me see everything I had been so blinded by before, and this," She added waving in between them.

Haldir shrugged, "There is no game to be played, no elleth to win over, no fight to be won, besides after coming all this way to Bree, seeing everything you've grown up in and how I see now that you understand. Most elves cannot even begin to imagine the pain of losing one and being alone even when there are so many around."

Anariel placed her her glass of wine crawling over to the marchwarden on all fours, grasping his face between her hands she pulled him into a kiss.

"Haldir," The voice of King Thranduil suddenly boomed as he strode through the tent, Legolas following close behind.

Anariel pulled away sitting back down. "I…"

"I thought I told you to stay away from her…" Legolas snarled.

"It wasn't him, I kissed him."

"After you have just said you would not involve yourself with anyone."

"I know, I know. I just… we were… I am sorry," She finished turning to Haldir. "It wasn't out of love, it was…I…"

He offered her a smile, "It is alright. I understand, my lady, and I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't" Legolas mumbled beneath his breath. "We need to talk. You can't treat her so, drag her through the forest,"

"Legolas, please."

"No, you were nothing more than a game to him, revenge to get back at Feren," Legolas screamed striding closer to the elf in question.

"I never deemed her a means to my revenge, she was a game between Feren and me, he played it too. It was you, who deemed her a means as revenge, I merely pursued to show her the truth. Do you both truly think of me so dishonourable?"

Thranduil stood tall, shoulders squared back eyeing the marchwarden before him carefully. "You are right, in fear for my daughter's safety I may have judged you too harshly. I once would trust you behind me on the battlefield, agreed for you to court her, my judgement was clouded in my fear and for that I am sorry. You are an honourable ellyn."

"Thank you, my lord. I mean no harm to your daughter. After speaking tonight, I-" Haldir glanced over to her, "I believed we understand one another a little better."

Anariel nodded, she could understand where he was coming from. They had both used one other, Anariel knew perfectly well she merely went to him for nothing more than a distraction, as he went to her for a show to continue a facade of how he wanted others to see him. But, that would end now between them at least.

"We are," Anariel confirmed.

"How?" Legolas demanded to know, "One of the last I saw you two, you were in his arms in tears."

Anariel nodded seeing where Legolas was coming from. "Yes, but it was not because of Haldir for my tears."

Legolas stumbled back suddenly confused.

"I was angry with Feren, already and then he came in and the look of utter disgust on his face when he saw us, and a part of me wanted him to care, wanted him to try and fight for me but he didn't he just left."

"I don't understand, if you wanted that and you were mad at him then, if he already showed he was beginning to give up why did you so quickly allow him so intimately back in."

"Don't you see now, it is exactly why I owed Haldir a thank you. I was so desperate to feel something, was so wrapped up in the idea of love I'd lost sight of it. I loved the thought of Feren, and what came with him he was perfect. But, he wasn't and it mattered and not in a way that I could love his flaws but where it hurt and today I couldn't care less about it all. Feren, nothing more than an infatuation, I believe. In time, I will know for sure. But, for now, as I've said no more love."

Legolas offered his sister a smile, nodding his head as he listened to his sister speak.

"Focus for now on your training, love will come when you're ready." Thranduil smiled warmly to his daughter, guiding her into his arms placing a gentle kiss upon her head.

Haldir smiled to her agreeing with the king's words, he would train her harder than he's trained any, he believed she had the determination, for he knew she certainly had the spirit.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thanks to everyone, sorry this new chapter took for every. I've been working on Daughter of a Traitor, new updated revised version are up, go check those out. ;)

-Please let me know what you all think, dying to know.

-And hoping you all understand where Anariel is coming from when she kissed him.

 **Thank you**

 **Cthylla**

 **Porzelinchen**

 **Jojo657**

 **ShelleEverson**

 **Guest** \- I like how the movies end, I mean I wish we got to see the side of Thranduil they decided to leave out in terms of naming Bilbo elf-friend and offering for him and Gandalf to stay and rest at in Mirkwood before the long journey home, though I admit I am confused to why you say you have no idea what I am talking?

 **Nemziee** – Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

 **IvoryWhite 1434**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

 **December 19, T.A 2940**  
 **Afternoon**

Anariel was thankful for being able to lose her own train of thought as she sat in her saddle for the remainder of the ride. She and Haldir had restarted their training, and if he was tough on her before it became excruciating. He was hard, and strict, she definitely wasn't a princess in his eyes when he trained her.

Sliding from the saddle the reins were almost immediately taken from her by the hands of a dark haired elleth, bowing her head she was gone again as silent as the wind, to put her horse in the stables.

"Do not think your training ends because we are here in Rivendell, we continue; in fact I want you to meet someone." Haldir chuckled, "You think, I'm tough, just wait."

Anariel groaned out, "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded as Haldir stalked away with a smirk handing his horse off to another stable hand.

"Mae govannen."

Anariel paused glancing to her father and brother as they came to stand next to her.

"Mae govannen," King Thranduil returned to the pair of elves that glided down the vast stairway that stood before them.

An elf adorned in a golden robe, accenting his chestnut hair fitted with a circlet that sat above a pair of thin braids, his eyes locked with Anariel's, smiling kindly as he came to stop in front of Thranduil.

"Thank you, for your hospitality Lord Elrond on our rather unexpected journey."

Anariel grimaced as she shrugged her shoulders, knowing she was at fault.

"Always a pleasure." Elrond insisted, "As it is a pleasure, princess, too long have you been hidden from us."

Anariel said nothing just stood there smiling rather awkwardly.

"Anariel!"

"Hmm," she breathed turning to look at her father.

Thranduil sighed dropping his head in hand, "Perhaps, I shall get Haldir to ease up on the training so you can focus on some common curtsies."

"Oh, right sorry. I… uh…" She bit her lip as she thought back to proper wording her father had gone over with her only the night before. "Right. It is a pleasure… my lord."

Elrond chuckled warmly, "This is Lord Lindir, my closest adviser, and friend."

Thranduil shook his head, "My daughter Anariel, who has seemingly forgotten everything I have taught her thus far."

"Worry not," Elrond smiled.

"Well, we shall hope she remembers by dinner until then I believe Haldir wants to go over a few things."

Haldir sauntered over with a bow of his head, "My lady."

Anariel looked to her father waiting to be excused when a thought struck her. "Oh, wait." She spun on her heel about to head back to the stables to grab the pack she left on her horse as the stablehand was making her way across.

"My lady, what would you like us to do with your bag, with the-"

"With nothing in it." Anariel interrupted quickly. "Thank you, I'll take it."

The dark haired elleth bowed her head as she left.

"What is it?" Thranduil wondered curiously, "You have been hovering over that bag seen we left Bree."

"It is nothing, you'll know in three days time. Until then, Legolas, would you watch this for a time, do not let Ada see, though."

Legolas paused stunned, smiling inwardly to himself he nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

"Back together for such a short time and already they gain up on you," Elrond teased his dear friend.

"It would seem so," Thranduil couldn't hide his smile at his children, "Very well, I shall wait, I see I have been outnumbered."

"Have her brought back up in time to clean up and change for dinner," The king insisted turning back to Haldir. "No armour at the table, that goes for you too," Thranduil added as Legolas laughed at his sister. Thranduil nodded his head so she could go and she was gone just as fast.

Legolas' face fell, he always preferred his armour to his robes. "Of course, Ada."

Haldir and Anariel slipped away from the others heading down to the training grounds, "I promise there won't be much training for now. We will continue the usual first thing tomorrow morning. Today, however, I want you to meet him." Haldir pointed to a tall elf at the end of the field training, he was a robust as Haldir and fought with even more precision and force. Though he was as beautiful as he was fierce.

"Uh," Anariel mumbled her eyes growing wide at the site.

"Haldir," the ellon called as he stopped his training.

Haldir bowed his head in greeting, "I would like you to meet, Princess Anariel, Anariel this is Lord Glorfindel."

Anariel bowed her head soundlessly.

"Are you here to train the princess, word has caught my ear that you are in charge of such." Glorfindel inquired after the formalities had passed.

"I am in charge of her training, yes."

"Well then, you are in good hands, though, I must say I hope you do not train her looking like that."

Haldir quirked an eyebrow turning to look at the princess before Haldir could speak up Anariel interrupted him.

"Like what, is there a problem? Cause my looks have much to do with the way I fight?"

Glorfindel raised his chin looking down at her, "I to have heard of the princess' temper and it seems they were not wrong. While I doubt it would make you a better or, perhaps a worse fighter, it may save your life." Glorfindel spoke as he strode around her gathering her hair as he moved expertly tying it into a side braid that started above one ear before wrapping around the back resting upon her shoulder.

"My hair will save me?" Anariel scoffed.

"No, but keeping it tied back rather than leaving it free to fly out around you eliminates a holding point the enemy can and will use against you should he be given the opportunity."

Anariel pulled her lips into a thin line, nodding her head it made sense and something told her that this was a hard lesson he had to learn on his own.

Glorfindel bowed his head, "I must be going but might I come and inquire about her training?"

"Of course," Haldir bowed his head back, "I look forward to your input, I plan to take her out training tomorrow morning at first light."

Glorfindel bowed, "I will see you then." Glorfindel began to leave the field, "Princess!" He called out over his shoulder.

"What."

"Keep that hair in check."

Anariel watched him leave her mouth agape, as she glared daggers at him. "That was productive, seriously. Kept my hair in check, by the gods."

Haldir chuckled, "He is a good ellon, he's just a little war hardened. Trust me, I will tell you about it later."

Anariel nodded, "Does that mean wine later?"

Haldir thought it over for a moment, "I believe it does."

"I look forwards to it."

As they wandered through the halls Anariel was quick to grab him and pull Haldir down a different hall though she did not know the way, however, when her eyes landed upon Feren and a pair of other elves she was insisted upon not running into him, not yet.

Their words rose over them, and Anariel couldn't help herself but listen.

"We've heard much about the princess of her time in Eryn Galen."

"Tell us, do you think she will become the princess so many hope her to be."

"Anariel? If you're looking for a princess you better keep looking. She is nothing more than a Barmaid." Anariel heard Feren's word with a painful stab to the chest.

"Hmm, I feared as much."

"Truly, she has proved in her short time with us that she cares little for her people, or one's belongings. I don't think she holds any amount of proper decency."

Anariel's breathing quickened, tears fell from her eyes she didn't realize she was running towards him until she was pulled abruptly back, Haldir grasped her by the arms holding her firmly. "You, you…" She began to rage tears in her eyes.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry…" Feren began making it known to her and Haldir that he had indeed seen her and he was merely mocking her, "Were my words untrue? Truly, you ran away forcing so many out of their homes, away from their families. Completely disregard all that is not yours. You care nothing for listening to your people. You act so ill, it is surprising you have a heart at all."

"You know…"

"I don't want to hear it, and I don't have to." Feren glared, Anariel let out a gasp as she realized he twisted her own situation and words back on her.

Anariel screamed out wordlessly at him, she barely realized what she was doing until she felt the coolness of his flesh beneath her hand, and the warmth of his blood trickling down her fingers.

Haldir rushed forwards, cursing himself as he let his grip relax giving her the chance to slip free, grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her back, but it was too late she had punch Feren square in the nose.

"Well, if your words weren't true enough. I see now. We have not gained a princess at all, but a brute of elleth who claims to be one." Elladan snorted in amusement.

Anariel growled out, jumping for the other elf in question. "Fuck you lot." She screamed as she managed to free one hand from Haldir's grasp.

"Anariel, no," Haldir slipped in front of her holding her firmly in his hands keeping his entire body between her and them.

"Stay out of this, Elladan. And you Feren watch what you say to her," Haldir said firmly, pulling Anariel away as he looked at their two bloody noses. "Come on," Haldir said, turning her away from the group of ellyn, "Leave it be, they are not worth it. Let's just go get you ready for dinner, and clean that hand up."

"Woah, oh! Is that sentiment I hear, and see from the cold heartless marchwarden?"

"Never," Haldir snarled as he stalked away cradling the princess's hand in his as he noticed some blood was her own from a now scrapped knuckle.

"My father is going to kill me?" Anariel breathed as out as they entered the guest room she was to stay in.

"Your father. Lord Elrond, I mean that was his son." Haldir spoke.

Anariel's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no." Anariel dropped her head into her heads allowing the tears to fall as she went to gather a basin of water, gasping out in pain as she picked up the pitcher.

Haldir caught it before it went crashing to the ground. "More than slightly scrapped knuckles, you bent your wrist on that second punch." He looked over her hand noticing it began to swell. "That first punch, though, very well executed."

Anariel glanced up through the tears that blurred her vision, as a knock sounded from the door.

"My lady," a gentle voice called from the other side of the door. "We have come to help you prepare for dinner."

Anariel sighed sending a glare towards the closed door. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, my lady."

"Yes," Anariel said shortly.

Haldir quirked a brow at her, "Sure about that, you know you still need to change and with your wrist-"

"I'm not helpless, I can get myself dressed."

Haldir held his hands up in defeat, waving a hand to the gown that had been laid out for her. He wandered about the room as she bathed and prepared herself, stealing a glance at himself in a nearby mirror he considered changing, before shrugging that idea away.

"What is taking so long?" Haldir questioned, noticing the dress was gone.

Anariel growled, "Do you know how fucking ridiculous this is?"

Haldir quirked a brow, "Do I sense regret in sending away the handmaidens."

"No, why would I?" Anariel spoke, striding out from behind her dressing screen, dress askew laces dragging behind her. "I have you, tie this up for me."

Haldir's brow rose higher, "Excuse me? I am Chief Marchwarden, your trainer. Not some…" Haldir waved his hand horrified, "Besides, I untie dresses I do not tie them up."

"Finish helping me or we will be late and it will be all your fault."

"Woah, my fault. Who's the one who just beat up two elves." Haldir spoke as he worked tying the back of her gown, before grasping a necklace clasping it around her neck fingers trailing along her collarbone as he finished.

"Do you want a bloody nose too," Anariel snapped pushing his hands away.

Haldir smiled, "You're so graceful and elegant, princess."

"Right?"

Haldir smiled as he laughed beneath his breath, "Come." He spoke leading the princess to dinner.

Haldir and Anariel arrived just as Elrohir did, they glanced at one another as they noticed neither Elladan or Feren was with him.

"Apologies, my lord Elrond, Elladan and Lord Feren will be late in their arrival," Elrohir spoke clasping his hands behind his back, eyes glancing towards the princess and the marchwarden.

Elrond nodded, "What has happened?"

"Perhaps, that is a question for the princess," Elrohir smirked looking at her, knowing he was outing her.

Lord Elrond and Thranduil glanced to Anariel firmly, "What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil stood demanding an explanation from his daughter.

Anariel nervously bit at the corner of her lip, looking to the ground as she hid her hand, "I…uh,"

"You?!" Elladan cried as he entered the hall, his nose red and purple.

Thranduil turned around at taking in the sight of both Elladan and Feren as they returned with swollen, bruised noses. "Am I to assume this was you?" Thranduil demanded furiously from his daughter.

"Well, I mean yes…but-"

"But, nothing. Did we not just talk about you accepting the role of a princess?"

"We did, yes… but-"

"And can you honestly stand there and tell me you think this is appropriate behavior?"

"No! But-"

"Your ball will be in three weeks time and I cannot have you storming around with such a temper thinking you can punch whoever you please."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. They're fine, I mean they practically went to the healing ward to get their feelings checked." Anariel snapped out.

"Anariel!" Thranduil warned through gritted teeth.

"Of course, social nicety, right? Let me guess, apologize?" Thranduil nodded firmly, "No. I will not. Unless he is happy with something that would be hollow and empty. Oh, just like you, should be fine then. Sorry, warden, my apologies."

"Legolas, Haldir, escort my daughter out. I will be there to talk to you momentarily." Thranduil watched as they left. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf, I fear she has a temper on her like…"

Elrond couldn't help a slight scoff of a laugh at the king's expense, "Like you?" Thranduil looked at him with an exasperated sigh. "Come now, mellon, one doesn't need to be around her long to see the resemblance. Legolas is his mother so calm and serene, with fierce bite hiding beneath the surface one would never see it coming. But you, and clearly your daughter, burn much more wild. Like the fire on a cold winters night, you draw them in with flame a warmth but no matter there is always dangerous coldness waiting just behind that cannot be avoided."

Thranduil nearly rolled his eyes as he raised his eyes as he pursed his lips, in his heart, Thranduil knew his friend was right. "I must go talk to her."

"You shall, do let her know there is no anger on my part, I sense she may have had some coaxing," Elrond looked over to his son who avoided eye contact, he too would have a word with his sons.

By the time Thranduil entered her room, there was no one to be found. The room was completely empty the only thing that gave any indication that anyone had been there at all was the dress that was haphazardly discarded on the floor. Pinching the bridge of his nose he picked up the sound of her voice, glancing out the window he saw her out training with Legolas and Haldir.

"Watch your side, you're exposing your left," Haldir called as she sparred off with Legolas with a pair of wooden training daggers.

Anariel was already breathing deeply, she put every ounce of anger she had behind those daggers, they met as she tried to block an oncoming attack pushing back to deflect the blow she lost her grip in her now sweaty hands, cursing, screaming wordlessly the sword clattered to the ground.

"Dead," Haldir called, "Legolas left himself exposed for you, and you did not take the opportunity. Dodge the attack and maneuver another attack from a different angle."

Anariel nodded firmly picking up the dagger once more, wiping her hands on her leggings she prepared the daggers in hand nodding at Legolas that they should go again. Focusing on training her left hand now that her right was injured.

"Are you sure, Anariel? Do not push yourself too hard."

"I'm sure, let's just do this."

Her heart was pounding in her chest, palms sweaty, hair flying out around her she spun dodging an attack when something grasped her by the hair twirling her body further she crashed into them, wooden dagger coming to land on her neck.

"Dead," Haldir called out.

"I thought I told you to keep your hair in check, understand why now," Glorfindel smirked from behind as he let her go she went crashing to the ground.

"I suppose," Anariel nodded grasping her fallen dagger when a foot came down upon it stopping her, looking up she was met with the blue eyes of the king. "Ada."

"Pick up your daggers, muinlell." He spoke moving his foot away, holding his hand out for Legolas to hand him his own. "You strike."

"What!" Anariel cried out as the king stood before her having discarded his cloak.

Legolas stepped back shocked to see their fathers pick up a training sword of any kind, prepared to fight.

"Strike" Thranduil called once more.

Anariel took a deep breath as she prepared herself, striking at the king he blocked her with such an ease it barely looked as though he was even trying.

"Again," Thranduil commanded, Anariel narrowed her eyes pushing herself, "I will not disarm you, I want you to just continuously strike do not stop."

Anariel nodded as she panted for breath growing more tired as she sparred with her father.

"Tell me, why you did you feel the need to punch Feren?" Thranduil questioned, dodging another attack.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Now?" She began between breaths, slowly lowering her sword.

"Do not stop, fight and explain."

She drew her lips into a thin line, "He deserved exactly what he got. He stands there blatantly mocking me, tells me I do not care for people, that I hold no decency," As Anariel vented towards her father, her movements became faster and stronger. "He stands there and has the gull to tell me, that I haven't a heart at all. And then that arrogant Elladan or whatever his name was claimed they have not gained a princess but some brute elleth merely claiming to be one, and I'll be damned after everything I have done, everything I have been through, that you have been through, to have someone so pathetic and hateful stand there and decide and convince others they know me when they know nothing."

Thranduil slipped out of the way, as she finished her rant still swinging her sword. "Going to attack me, when I am defenseless?"

"Huh," Anariel let her sword clatter to the ground her body following quickly after, her eyes landed on his sword now lying by Legolas's feet. "I…"

"Focus that anger into your fighting all the time and you'll be on the field before you know it, however, that fighting and anger is strictly for the field. We will work on the social aspects for your ball later. As for you punching Elladan and Feren," Thranduil begin picking up his cloak and training sword before passing it back to Legolas, "I believe this time, just this once, they deserved it."

Anariel and Legolas stood gaping at their father as they watched his retreating form, "Is he…uh…"

Legolas shook his head in utter disbelief, "Ada," he called out unsure.

"Are you coming to dinner or not," Thranduil questioned without turning back around to look at his children, though he held a smirk firm in place, how right Elrond had been she was shockingly like him and every day, every moment he spent with her he realized it more and more.

"In armour?"

"Yes."

"What do you think changed his mind," Legolas whispered to his sister as they began to follow, Haldir close behind.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to ask too many questions." She whispered back, Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Do not think, though, the next time I met you on the field it shall be as easy," Thranduil called to his children.

"Next time?"

Thranduil nodded, he rather enjoyed this sparring with his daughter rather sparking his curiosity to his son's own skill, he would find out later.

* * *

 **Author's Note;**  
Feren is feeling awfully bitter, and jealous of the late. But Anariel is in for a few more hard lessons, that allows perhaps some understanding to why Feren did what he did.

 **Thank you**

 ** _AviorHyrax_**  
 ** _Thewolf74_**  
 ** _ImmortalityRulesEternity_**  
 ** _Nemziee_** -So glad to hear you enjoy, thank so much for the review! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
 ** _Lydia Grady_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

 **December 20, T.A 2940**

 **Dawn**

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond sat casually speaking in the study of the plans for their soon departure to Eryn Galen. The subject quickly changed as Elrond asked just how Thranduil saw the ball going.

Thranduil could hardly contain the worry that seeped out, "Perhaps, after everything, I should postpone this further."

"You will always wish to postpone it just a little further. You must trust in her." Elrond said.

"Yes, and then it will all be over. The news will spread through all of Middle-Earth that she has returned and what will come of it. There is still darkness," Thranduil spoke the worry and fear clear in his voice.

"There will always be some darkness," Elrond turned to look at him firmly, "But you are right, it grows."

Thranduil nodded firmly, "My forest knows all too well, something is growing, damaging and casting a sickness through my lands. It is becoming increasingly more unsafe." His eyes glanced to the south, a fear lingering in his heart, a darkness lay there that would never cease, he had seen the horrors of Mordor before. More than anything he wanted to keep his children safe from it.

Elrond caught the look, musing it over for a moment he spoke. "It cannot be. The threat of Mordor is over, Saruman swears he cannot come back."

"And you trust this wizard."

Elrond said nothing as he looked to his friend, he could not tell if Thranduil was merely fearful for his realm and family or something truly lingered, stirred within his being that felt this was a true threat once more.

"I will double her guard, train her harder, she must keep to the halls." Thranduil began ranting when Elrond said nothing, taking it as a sign the even he held reservation against the wizards opinion.

"Now, you can not-"

"I can, and I must. I will not see her come to harm, I will not have her taken from me again."

"She is safe here. Imraldis is safe. Speak with her of the truth and allow her some time here to breathe before then, before you must install such precautions," Elrond advised.

"Leave her alone?"

"Has she not been alone most of her life?"

Thranduil nodded, he didn't want to leave her alone, the guilt he would feel if something was to happen.

"Give her some time to breathe, be honest with her. You will not regret it." Elrond continued to advise his good friend.

Thranduil sipped idly at his wine not truly tasting the beloved layers that lingered on his tongue, his mind was far too busy. He could hear the wisdom of Elrond's words, to allow her to have freedom of a sort here where it was perfectly safe may help her to understand, not to fight him so much when he added the new measurements for her own protection.

Thranduil's grip tightened, they had begun to get along, he truly felt like he began to know his daughter, and his son once more. After everything, he did not want to ruin it. With a sigh that shook his body, he nodded to himself, knowing in his heart it did not matter he would rather have her angry with him and alive, than give her everything she wished for and have to face the cold brutal reality that might follow.

"I must go speak with her if you will excuse me."

Elrond nodded pleased to see how hard he tried, his heart was warming some again. It was so numb and cold to the world for so long, and finally, his was opening back up to the world.

* * *

Anariel despite all that had happened that day could not wipe the smile from her face. Glad to have asked Legolas to join her and Haldir that evening, he, in turn, brought along Tauriel with him.

"Just be glad you were not there," Legolas insisted seriously.

"Truly was it so bad?" Tauriel wondered as she looked between everyone.

Anariel tried to stifle her laughter as she looked to Tauriel sitting beside Legolas, sipping her wine she nodded.

"Yes, I mean with a trio of elves at the table sending daggers our way, cause one of us couldn't keep their hands to themselves," Legolas scolded his sister in a teasing tone.

"Oh, please. Feren deserved it and you know it." Anariel flexed her hand still feeling the soreness.

"He did. But, next time, keep your wrist straight and clench your first just before you hit him. It'll help you put all your weight into the punch." Haldir showed her as he punched her in the arm, almost spilling her wine.

Legolas and Tauriel laughed, a smile graced his lips as he watched Anariel send him a glare, rubbing at her arm. Legolas loved these moments when even he could let down his guard for a time like he could when he was out in the fields when he was just Legolas he wasn't constantly watching his every move when he had people around him he could trust and he could in turn relax.

Though Legolas found himself agreeing, he to knew that they should not be encouraging his sister. She had agreed to the role of princess. He knew that she had a long way to go, but she was already showing that she was ready to.

"Try not to encourage her to continue punching people." Legolas finally spoke, though his voice lacked conviction.

Haldir nodded with a smirk, "I won't." He said looking to Legolas most seriously, before turning to Anariel with a wink.

"Haldir!"

They shared in laughter until the doorway was suddenly blocked off, the laughter broke off as they all turned to see who the newcomer was.

"Tauriel, Haldir, ego(Leave)."

They stood bowing as they left in silence, Thranduil made his way into the room adjusting his robe he stood looking out of the window.

Anariel stole a glance towards Legolas waiting to see why their father had come in so suddenly, only to make the others leave and then to say nothing.

Thranduil went to say something before quickly closing his mouth.

"Adar, is there something wrong?" Legolas questioned carefully, yet, full of attention ready for whatever was to come.

"Anariel, when we arrive back in our realm I have decided and will not be argued with on this matter, your guards will increase and you are not to leave the halls."

Anariel jumped from her seat, though she was just told not to argue she took a deep breath prepared to do just that.

"Listen, first. Both of you." Anariel's mouth fell closed, huffing in annoyance. "Legolas as you have noticed within our realm the spiders have been growing bolder, darkness has been spreading further from the south. I fear something more than we know is behind this. What I can not be sure. For now, ensure our lands stay free of those foul creatures."

Legolas nodded firmly. "Of course, my lord."

"It is growing increasingly unsafe, and with a little training, I don't want you out there until you are ready."

"So what, lock me away that is your answer!"

"I will not lose you again!" Thranduil raged.

Anariel stopped all movements, all attempts to argue back. Looking down at the ground she nodded her head.

Anariel glanced up as she felt her father's hands cupping her face lifting her head up. "I do it for your safety, please try to understand."

She nodded, "I won't fight you on this one."

"Thank you, muinlell." He breathed beyond grateful. "Imraldis is safe, I am prepared to let your guards know that you are free to wander these halls, and gardens freely, alone."

"Truly," She piped up, both excited and surprised.

"Father, are you sure?"

"I am. I am sure it will not be easy when we return home. You are willing to try and so I am willing to allow this."

"Thank you!"

"But, if you chose to leave these chambers you act like the princess you are. I trust you, muinlell." Anariel looked up to him, eyes wide nodding refusing to ruin this opportunity.

Anariel paused looking to her bed, the bag she had kept so safe all this time lay there, it was earlier than planned but now seemed like a better time.

Slipping from her father's hands she grasped the bag holding it close to her chest, "I…"

"Ah, the mysterious bag you refuse to speak of."

"Until now, that is. This is for you, Ada." Anariel nervously handed it over to her father. "Thank you for keeping it safe."

"Your welcome," Legolas said, smiling warmly.

Thranduil cocked his head slightly, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her, accepting the bag. Thranduil pulled the large book from within still looking at his daughter curiously clueless to what this could have been.

"I know it is not the same, and you'll…we will never get those years back but-" Anariel lost track of everything she was beginning to say as he flipped open the front cover.

Tears welled in his eyes, flipping through the pages quickly before returning to the beginning once more. The great king found himself collapsing into the chair behind him in disbelief.

Legolas could hardly help himself as he peeked over the edge, whipping his head back to look at his sister, "Is that?"

She nodded.

Anariel sat beside the king, looking up at him nervously, "Do you like it?"

"There are no words for such a gift." Thranduil ran his hand along a drawn picture of his beloved daughter as elfling.

How much he truly owned those mortals, for they left no detail out. In their writings of her.

Thranduil chuckled as he continued to turn the pages, stopping at a picture of her sitting in a tree with a crown of flowers upon her head.

"Oh, let's skip that one." Anariel flushed a deep red laughing lightly.

"Why is that," Thranduil wondered, as he flipped to the back where he realized some had small written description, and he couldn't contain a laugh. "Hmm, my princess." Thranduil stood placing his hand upon his heart waving his hand towards her in thank you.

* * *

Anariel breathed freely, her footsteps felt lighter as she walked the many paths of Imraldis.

Letting her bare feet sweep her through the damp grass she walked the trail alongside a great waterfall, listening to leaves blowing in the wind and the sounds of the running waterfall put her mind even further at ease than the solitude alone.

She had lost herself in the vast senses that surrounded her that she hadn't noticed she walked under a vast canopy almost bumping into an elleth with long flowing chestnut hair.

"Sorry, my lady," the elleth breathed bowing her head low.

Anariel smiled, "No, there is no need. I was rather lost in my thoughts. It is I who should apologize to you and your-" Anariel halted swallowing roughly as her eyes landed on Feren, an ellon she now knew as Lindir and another she had yet to meet.

"Princess Anariel," Feren bowed his head, "there is no need, shall I introduce you to my parents and brother?"

Anariel had the sudden urge to punch him again, where did he get off acting as if nothing has happened. To stand there and act so sweet towards her after he had only just mocked her.

Breathing deeply she nodded her head remembering what her father had said, 'act like the princess you are. I trust you.' She knew if she messed this up now all hope for any remaining freedom while in Rivendell was lost.

"It would be a pleasure, Marchwarden."

Feren bowed once more, "This is my mother Elarinya, my father Beriadan, and my brother Lindir."

"It is an honour, my lady," Beriadan said with a sweeping bow.

"I thank you," Anariel smiled.

"However, did the king finally find you in the small town of Bree, was it?"

"Nana," Feren said sternly.

"Oh, I do not know. Only that it was our very own Marchwarden here who found me, and brought me back." Anariel responded with kindness.

"Was it, brother?" Lindir wondered kindly, "You think after everything, you would have said. So many have been holding hope for the princess' well-being to be the one to find her and return her to the king and her realm would do well for your reputation."

"I do not need the idle opinions of every other elf, they will think what they wish and believe what they want."

Anariel noticed how Feren said with such a strong firmness, looking at her from the corner of his eye. A direct jab towards her.

"Your brother is right, it certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Nor, will it hurt others to continue to believe what they have in this city for decades. I did what was needed, what you asked of me father. I will not spend my time now seeking for deeds to approve the opinions other have of me." Feren snapped out bitterly, his eyes still lingering on the princess watching her reaction to his words.

"Feren, you know I only say that for I know what others say, things that are not true. They should know you did not abandon your people so, you followed my own orders. You left so your mother and brother would not be alone."

Anariel couldn't help but feel the sting of Feren's words, of his fathers. Her eyes began to water, as she desperately tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. Her breathing quickened, as she looked to Feren her heart felt like it was burning through her chest.

Feren caught a glance at the princess, "If any cared enough they would seek me out themselves. I do not care for those who constantly make assumptions, nor those who cannot understand that of which is done on the field."

"That will be enough, we are in the presence of the princess and you stand there and bicker." Elarinya scolded her family before apologizing to the princess.

"It's fine. Uh- if you will excuse me." Anariel bowed, turning her back on them all she could not longer hold back her tears.

Feren watched her go, knew there would be tears and his heart stabbed within his chest it pained him further knowing that he was at fault. But, what else was he to do? She always made such strong assumptions, believed the worst. He was angry with her, as she was angry with him. She couldn't carry on pushing him away and then come running back to him as she pleased. He would not live his life like this.

Feren could feel the eyes of his family on him, what he didn't realize was his tears that fell outed him to his entire family. He knew the pain the coursed through her heart for it too raged in his own, how could she stand there and believe this not but an infatuation? How dare she!

He knew what he felt was true love, even if it was unrequited.

"Feren, what is going on?" His father demanded having caught the princess' tears on her way.

"It is a long story, but it proves me to be a bit more than a brute at times. Look I didn't hurt my nose training with the others, the princess punched me and I rather deserved it. Just now coming to realize I have to try and fix this too, even if it means just fighting for her, just helping her as the princess she is. It means putting my love aside."

"Something, you should have done by now. Not to mention, not mock the princess, the elleth you love."

Feren turned to look at Colfinner, "Thank you."

"Elarinya, Beriadan, if possible might I steal away your son. I need our Marchwarden's input on a matter."

"Of course, we will see you this evening," Beriadan spoke.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do. You said you were going to tell her how you feel. I assumed you did that by the morning after, but what happened?"

"I told her,"

"Without fighting?"

Feren was about to say that they didn't before quickly stopping himself.

"Before you even answer, that includes talking. Just talking, Feren, where you two figure this all out before agreeing to be together."

"Okay, you know what-" Feren began in annoyance.

"Look, all I'm saying is you need to sort things out first before you can be a couple. Don't glare at me like that, I think I know what I'm talking about. I mean I have only been married for two thousand years. You need to tell her everything. Speak together, speak of why you're frustrated and angry with her. Why you love her so. Leave nothing out."

"Every time we try to talk…"

"Then write it down, just get it to her. Truth be told its no longer a secret that she's sworn off love for a time. But, still, you must do it. And then, give her the space she needs to figure it out on her own terms, on her time."

Feren remembered to the way she slowly began to speak to him, and let him in on their travels to Mirkwood the first time they met. She let him in. How close they had become, with such ease. But, he to pictured the look on her face as she left him in tears, the horrified, pained look when Haldir told her what he'd done. He realized with an aching in his stomach that she wasn't angry then over the act in which he had done, she angry because she didn't know the truth. That he'd apparently abandoned his own family like she feared people would do to her. If she believed he had already done it once, what stopped him from doing it to her.

"You're right," Feren finally spoke out loud. "I will tell her. Everything. From the beginning. I have hidden much of my past from her. I won't any longer. And then I will leave, head back to Eryn Galen be just the Marchwarden and her my princess."

Feren excused himself from Colfinner in order to head back to his chamber where he poured everything out in a single letter, everything he'd every wanted to say to her, everything he should have said to her. He explained everything to her for she deserved to know.

As he finished, he walked with careful precise steps to her chambers slipping inside he saw her laying upon the chaise covered in the king's cloak, her eyes closed as she rested. Feren noticed how red her face had become in her crying, crying he had caused.

Bending low he slipped the letter beside, by her hand under the cloak with a bow of his head he left for Eryn Galen.

* * *

 **Author's Note;**

Hey, finally new chapter updated. Let me know what you guys think.

 **Thank you**

Princesskatra

KatieTroj

Prozelinchen – Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy!

K's Room of Requirement


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

 **December 21, T.A 2940**

 **Mid-Morning**

Legolas finished his meal without much thought to the food its self, his mind had solely been on his sister that morning. Anariel had returned from her walk through the garden in tears last night, having seen her slip into her room he and his father went to check on her.

Legolas rubbed temples standing from the table, heading for his sister's room having promised to go and check on her that morning. "I'm going to see Anariel," Legolas said to his father at the other end of the table still in deep conversation with Lord Elrond.

"Of course, I will be there soon," Thranduil answered looking up from the papers he and Elrond were now pouring over.

With a bow of his head, Legolas retreated down the hall.

Anariel pulled herself up keeping herself wrapped in her father silken silver robe, her brows narrowed as a crinkling reached her ears. Reaching beneath the cloak her hand fell upon rough parchment pulling the thick folded letter out she looked it over curiously. The large piece of parchment was tied together with a thin twine, pulling it free thin lettering sprawled along the front… _Guren vell._

A breath hitched in her throat it had to be Feren, her heart both sunk and began beating furiously. What could this possibly have been, it quickly became apparent that she was utterly fearful of what lay inside.

Still unsure if she wanted to read what he had to say, her finger pulled back the pieces unable to stop.

 _Princess Anariel,_

 _Guren vell nin,_

 _Please forgive me for all I have done. I fear you are you right, I have kept some of my past from you and while I still do not wish to speak on it I must for my love has grown for you and in foolish ways, I have done nothing but hurt you in the recent weeks to pass. You deserve better than this, guren vell._

 _The battle in which in Haldir speaks is that of the last Alliance of Elves, a battle long ago and I fear I have been running from it ever since. A battle my father and I left to fight in together, leaving my mother and my brother Lindir behind. At the time he was but an elfling. Neither of us held any true hope on returning to our home of Imraldis, with such in our heart my father had made me promise that no matter what takes place on that field if anything was to happen to him I was to leave him where he lay and return, to not risk myself any further and return home to my mother and brother. To never leave them alone. I kept that word to my father, despite the hatred that followed away from that field. I had to, I swore that fate had already decided it was my father_ _'s end and feared the news of his death would be the end of my mother to out of heartbreak. I could not sacrifice myself, not knowing if I could succeed in the task at hand and leave my brother alone._

 _I understand your fear that I abandoned my family. As I returned it was endless banter from the others, I was at the time new to the field, it being my first war_ _. Many, most really did not see I had any other right to do as I or in truth my father willed. That I was under my commanders will no matter what. It is why so many deemed me dishonourable at the time and still do._

 _I left Rivendell putting that past behind, but not without my mother's blessings, despite her own heartbreak she knew of my passion and skill on the field she knew little more would come of it in Rivendell and gave me her blessing for me to move on. That is what I did, I left. Leaving people to assume I was now abandoning them as I abandon my father on the field._

 _I did not know where I was going I had not intentionally headed for your father's lands. I was a young elf then, and was not yet, considered a warrior. I had run into a band of orcs, far too many for just me, especially then. I was beyond injured and was lucky to be alive. Your father who was leading his own people home from the war had helped me_ _…saved me. I would not be alive if not for him. I owed him everything. He brought me back to, what was now his kingdom, healed me and offered me a place to stay. He had listened to everything I had to say when it came to telling my story for him as a king, I left out nothing and King Thranduil gave me a position in his halls. I spent my time thus, as a messenger for the king, and training. I continued my training and earned my way to Chief Marchwarden and as an adviser to him._

 _Now, you know what happened with your mother, and clearly that of what happened when I found you the two biggest things that happen since then in the realm._

 _Forgive me for having kept such secrets from you, it will not happen again._

 _With that out and in the open, there is still more for me to tell you and then I shall leave this in your hands._

 _I know, or rather I have heard that you see, what is between us as nothing more than some idle infatuation and in truth, it breaks my heart. I understand it has been such a short time since we have met, but I know in my heart that I love you. I know that there will never be another elleth that will set my heart aflame the way you do, my heart is your guren vell, now and always._

 _You are scared, fearful because you do not know what tomorrow might bring. You were brought into this life that you cannot guess at anymore, thrown into the unknown. And while you utterly drive me mad, with your temper, how calm and at peace, you seem and the next you're done, you longer wish to listen. You just shut me out. Your blunt and confronting at times. You drive me mad, and in truth, it matters little because the sound of your laughter is everything and the way your eyes light up when you smile my heart stops and it's like the rest of the world loses its colour._

 _I know that you have your heart so well guarded against love, from everyone, you tried to keep it guarded against me too. But, you let me in and I believed when you slowly allowed me in, let me see this soft, beautiful side of you like that night in the kitchens when you showed me how to bake, the night I was blessed to feel your lips on mine. It was the moment I was given the briefest taste of you and knew I_ _'d been starving my entire life. I thought maybe when you told me in the forest that you loved me, you had meant those words that you had entrusted me with your heart I see now that I was wrong. You haven't entrusted your heart to anyone yet, and you may not for awhile. The truth is it hurts, like a rusty dagger to my heart, and it's okay because I will put my love aside, for you._

 _Take as long as you need, as long as you want. Love whoever your heart guides you to, just promise me you will find happiness and find someone you can entrust your heart to. And should I be lucky enough to have your love in return I promise to always treasure you, I will do everything to keep you safe as my princess but I to will do everything to keep myself safe to spare your heart. For I have come to realize through everything, that you keep your heart so well guarded that no one gets in because you need them, you let them in because you want them there. I hope one day you allow me in, that you want me as much as want and need you._

 _Know I see your strength you will come to make a beautiful, wise princess._

 _For now, my princess, I have returned to Eryn Galen and await your arrival back to your kingdom, in hopes to serve you to the best of my abilities._

 _Chief Marchwarden,_

 _Feren_

Anariel's hand came to her mouth, holding back a sob the words hurt as she knew she was no longer just Anariel to him she was no longer his Guren vell. And it hurt, her heart physically ached, her hands shook with the rest of her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Anariel laid back down, her face buried in the pillows, tears soaking into the fabric beneath her. Why had she allowed herself to get so near him?

Damn him, he was right, she wanted him. But, by the pain in her heart, she couldn't help but question herself all over maybe she did need him like she'd never needed another before.

Legolas entered silently looking at her tear stained face, and the crumpled parchment she held to her chest.

"What is wrong?"

"Do think I am wrong?" She sobbed, tears gathering on the king's cloak.

"Muinthel, you're going to have to explain," Legolas said taking her hand in his, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The door to her room opened and closed with a click though she refused to move. Thranduil sighed, sitting down beside his daughter on the edge of her the chaise he brushed the hair from her face glancing to Legolas, who could only shrug not knowing what had happened.

"Please, Muinthel, explain."

Anariel said nothing but held out the letter instead, as Thranduil and Legolas looked it over she dried her eyes on her father cloak.

"Shh, muinlell nin." Thranduil gathered his daughter into his arms hugging her tightly.

"It hurts, Ada," She cried into his shoulder, hugging him back. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"I know, muinlell, I know. Perhaps, you need to consider that this could be love, true love. And that does not mean you must act on it, give it time. Figure out all you wish to first but don't push it away forever." Thranduil knew the pain she felt, and while he did not wish to see her hurt he could watch her put aside everything she needs, wants as an individual. He to knew he would go back and do it all over to feel the love of his wife once more no matter the pain he feels, has felt every day since she was taken from him.

"This is my fault, though, I could have prevented this, I messed up, didn't I?" Anariel cried out in despair, gripping the cloak tighter she wrapped around her shoulders.

"No, muin nin, you did not."

In her heart, she had this horrible aching feeling as though she had made a mistake. A terrible, horrible mistake. She could feel it in her heart, in the very being of her fae and by the gods did it hurt.

Anariel sobbed between heavy, and ragged breaths her eyes glancing up to look at him

"It will get easier to bear over time, but the pain will never leave you. Come you need to eat something. You must continue to take care of yourself." Thranduil said kindly as he helped her to her feet, she nodded letting her father led her.

Thranduil led her to the dining hall, as Legolas offered his sister a kind smile of his own as she sat down beside him.

Their meal passed slowly, and quickly. Anariel forced herself to eat something, though little it was.

Legolas kept a close eye on her while Anariel sat trying desperately to keep the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** And now we know Feren's truth. Tell me what you think. Hope you guys enjoy.

Much love,

Ivy

 **Thank you**

 _Shayde F . Revelle_

 _RemiSparklez_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

 **December 28, T.A 2940**

 **Dawn**

Anariel rose slowly from the bed she had been attempting to rest upon, though she tried with every ounce of her being to rest that night nothing came of it. It was a useless futile attempt. Her mind was far too occupied. Occupied by thoughts of Feren, she began to warm to the idea that this love was true requited love but she couldn't, not even for a second, allow herself to go further in such matters. She had made a promise, to find herself first and foremost. To be whole, comfortable, and beyond all, happy alone. While it was true that her heart ached and her body seemed to shake and her breath seemed shallow and weak with what felt all too much like heartbreak, she refused to go to him. And she would not go to him, not yet. When the time was right and she felt sure that she would no longer just be a half, a part of something never really feeling whole unless with him, then she wanted no part it.

Her feet carried her away from the bed, a hand falling on the door frame opening wide onto the balcony. Her eyes scanned the valley below, she watched the leaves rustling in the breeze, as she breathed in the cool winter's air. Listened to the water cascading down the mountainside, her eyes scanned the arbours and walkways knowing that she was going to miss these lands.

Being prepared to leave Imraldis was one thing. It was a simple matter of dressing for, what would be a long horse ride. Readying her belongings, to ensure everything was as it should be. All things most others did for her.

But, being prepared to return to Eryn Galen was a whole other story. A nerve-wracking, terrifying story. She had accepted, confirmed with the king she would be the princess she was and this small piece of freedom would cease to be. She still had no clue what it meant to be a princess, the near thought of returning knowing such, made her nauseous, biting her lip in fear.

This was it.

Shoving herself away from the balcony, forcing her eyes away from the scene she readied herself for this journey.

Anariel could do nothing but stand in the silence of her chambers staring down at the circlet before her. Her hand's unwilling shook, it was the last thing she had to do before leaving, she could have easily had one of many handmaidens place it on her head for her. No. Not this time. This time, she had to walk these halls out to the stables beside the king and prince ride at the head of the lines leading all of their people home. This time she returned home as a princess. This time she accepted everything, that she is and isn't.

A smile graced her lips as her eyes fluttered closed briefly somehow, though she knew that meant losing her freedom, she was happy to return.

"Arduil vaer."

Anariel turned around at the sound of her Haldir's voice, "Arduil vaer," she replied as he came to stand beside her, chuckling at his quirked eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you and the king have been keeping up on your Sindarin lessons," Haldir said as he leaned against door frame surprised that she understood him.

"We haven't, actually, I took to reading in my past time. Or rather studying, I suppose, if it was Sindarin I read more history. Besides, admittedly I felt so out of place, not know more of our language so I had to keep trying, what sort of princess would I make if I can't even speak with half of the people." Anariel glanced towards Haldir, shaking her head. "It sounds foolish, I know but I've gone and agreed to this, I have to try. In Bree, I had to rely on Anarion to relay my own apology to the others, and it should have been me full heartedly speaking to them and I cannot. There is literally this barrier that already stands against me and I will break it, I have to…" Anariel sighed, nibbling on the corner of her lip her head falling to her chest a tear running along her cheek, "Look, I know it must sound stupid too-"

"It doesn't," Haldir interrupted closing the distances between himself and the princess. "You face a problem, and seek to fix it…Strive to. It is not foolish." Haldir hooked a finger beneath her chin raising her head high once more, the pad of this thumb wiping away her tears. "You will serve your people well, no matter how you chose to do so. You will be a remarkable princess," Haldir paused with a smile, stepping away from her. "You already are. You will win the hearts and loyalty of all your people."

"Haldir…"

"It is true," he continued, sensing the uncertainty that lingered in her voice. "You won me over," Haldir spoke sincerely in the quietness of the empty chamber, looking her in the eye.

A smile broke out upon her full pink lips, warming her entire face more than the sun ever could hope to as it cascading through the windows enlightening her near golden hair speckled in stubborn strands that lingered dark like the shadows still.

"We should go," Haldir spoke suddenly hearing the neighing of a horse in the distances, remembering the reason he had come up here for in the first place. "Everyone is prepared to leave, they await only you."

"Oh," Anariel glanced away towards the circlet once more.

"I will meet you by the stables, my lady," Haldir bowed as he exited the chambers his eyes lingering on her through the doorway until she was out of sight.

Thranduil, despite trying to keep his calm, found himself near pacing in anger. She was doing this on purpose. Despite everything, how far they had come.

"Adar, perhaps there is a logical explanation. Surely, you do not believe Anariel is doing this purposefully," Legolas insisted on his sister's behalf, as he looked at his father growing more impatient with every passing minute.

Everyone was ready to leave, prepared to set out on their journey to Mirkwood and she could hardly manage to get here on time. Legolas noticed Haldir return though Anariel was not with him, his eyes narrowed as he watched him enter the stable in an almost trance light state.

"Then where is she?" Thranduil snarled whipping his head away from his son, his hair flying out behind him in the wind. With his head held high the king stalked to his daughter's chambers, he was done waiting she knew they had to leave. If they didn't leave soon they would have to travel through the night, as he would not force his company to make camp beneath the moon unable to properly check if the area was clear.

Thranduil rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened as he watched her.

Legolas close behind slid to a halt, his own eyes landed on his sister before shooting an accusing look towards his father.

She stood with her back to them, the circlet lightly held between her fingertips, looking at herself in the mirror that stood before her a single tear slid down her cheek... "I can do this," Her voice was soft and meek barely audible over the gusting wind blowing through the leaves.

Thranduil sighed, stomach flipping as he looked to his daughter he had thought the worst and had been wrong about her. It was clear she was nervous, fearful and he had thought so little to think she was being nothing but spiteful. Thranduil knocked lightly catching her attention, he smiled waiting patiently as she nodded taking a deep breath she placed the circlet upon her head.

Thranduil held out his hand for her to take, Anariel hesitated a small voice auguring the gesture in the back of her mind, shaking it away she accepted her father's hand allowing him to lead the way. She was happy she did when she heard him speak, Legolas coming to her side.

"We will do this, together," Thranduil paused taking the hands of both his children, "We return to our realm, a family, whatever we face, whatever our kingdom faces, we face together."

Anariel and Legolas bowed their heads respectfully, smiles gracing their lips. "Together."

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Sorry this chapter took so long! Writer's Block! And I have begun the process of my newest cosplay. Laiqualassiel on Instagram and FB, if you guys want to check it out, just in planning stages.

 **Thank you**

Bratstopmom- She absolutely does! Hope you enjoyed this update!

ElectricTouch

Silanadh

JustWeridLikeThat

Porzelinchen- Sorry, mellon, for the broken heart. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it! Feren did leave already.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

 **January 4, T.A 2940**  
 **Dusk**

His realm grew closer, by tomorrow they would be back within his lands and with in all honesty King Thranduil could not have been happier. Though he had welcomed all the good that had come, the closeness in which it had brought between himself and his children he was beyond grateful, still, he belonged in his halls ruling over his realm and people. There he could ensure their safety, he had lost too much already to even fathom such loss again.

"Your daughter and the Marchwarden of Lorien, are close?" Lord Elrond observed casually, breaking the king's train of thought as the two lords conversed within the tent for the night, sipping his wine he watched through the slit of an opening the pair who were supposed to be training.

Thranduil could not suppress the sigh that escaped his lips at Lord Elrond's words, there was more truth to them than even he had wished to admit after everything that has happened. At first he held little to no reservations against Marchwarden Haldir and his daughter being together, but now…now he was not so sure he could condone such a relationship. He feared she would only be fooling herself, ruin a love she already had breaking her own heart in the process, still he knew he had nothing to worry about for sometime. "Yes, they have become quite close, still though nothing more will come of it."

"You speak with such finality," Elrond mused his golden robes swish behind him as he moved from his chair sweeping closer to the tents front, his eyes locked on the pair of elves.

"And you speak as if you have seen something," Thranduil's words came out short and bitter, as seemed to be the growing normal when it came to his daughter.

"I assure, mellon, I have seen nothing of the sort nor would I kept such things from if I had. Still, even you cannot deny that smile and look within those eyes are too genuine to be ignored."

"And I assure you, Anariel has decided not to further anything of the sort. And I believe she has a heart that belongs to Feren."

Elrond nodded, so he heard before. And yet, he could not help but see the obvious connection between the two, a heart could grow to love two. Perhaps this was none of his business and yet, as he watched a smile creep on to the Marchwardens lips helping the princess up off the ground where she had fallen in the sparring he could only be more sure that perhaps if not their hearts their very souls connected to one another.

Haldir helped her up from the ground once more, "You know one could never tire of killing you."

"Ha! Well, thank you. I am so glad to hear my fake deaths amuse you so," Anariel grumbled from the mossy ground, allowing her eyes to glance upwards to the swaying trees in the wind that blew her hair around into her face.

Haldir chuckled, watching as she puffed dramatically trying to blow as strand of hair out of her face. Reaching down to lend her hand Haldir pulled her up, his hand falling to the side of her face brushing away the renegade strand of hair. Their eyes met for the briefest second and neither moved, and he realized looking into her eyes they burned like his own ablaze with a fiery passion, and determination from so many painful years of hardship. Hidden beneath was this sadness, a weakness that that fieriness tried desperately to protect.

Haldir cleared his throat, pulling his fingers away from her skin, "We should go again, keep your leg tucked in your exposing your left when you dodge."

Anariel brushed herself off, as she adjusted the sword in her hand once more preparing herself to spar against this great warden.

"Good," Haldir commented as they began, "that is better. Okay, position yourself, leg tucked in, don't leave yourself open… and…" Haldir swiped his blade confident that she would execute the move this time, she had herself well prepared. "Honestly," he sighed as he stepped over top of her looking at the princess laying on the ground once more.

"I'm done," Anariel stated tossing the sword to the side without thought as she stood.

"Woah, watch the bow," Haldir rushed watching with horror as the sword came eerily close to his bow that rested nearby.

Anariel chuckled with a quirked brow she shook her head at the Marchwarden, sitting upon a nearby stump she freed her hair from the braid.

"Do you wish to retire to your tent for the night, as the king and your brother have."

She shook her head letting her eyes wonder the vast landscape around them, the very edges of the forest could be seen. It was so far and yet, so close.

"You have a few days left before the ball, before you must adhere to it all." Haldir spoke, noticing the way her smile fell from her lips as she looked towards the forest.

"Hmm, so little time it truly is, and I'm just as much not looking forward to the ball itself. Just a grand opportunity for me to make of fool of myself. To prove to everyone how hopeless I am."

"You will be fine, dance your heart out and let your worries go for a time and then you can show your kingdom how hopeless you are."

Anariel laughed nudging him in the arm, "Oh, well thank you. A good plan, but I don't…can't dance."

Haldir grimaced, slightly shocked by the fact he had assumed she could, loved to like all others ellith he knew, "Oh, plan is ruined then, honestly a princess and she can't even dance," Haldir shook his head disapprovingly, a teasing smirk upon his lips.

Anariel scoffed punching him in the arm, "Yeah, then teach me, since you're so wonderful at everything."

"Teach you? To dance?"

Anariel nodded firmly.

Haldir was quick to hold his hands up in defeat, shaking his own head this time forced to admit it out right, "I fear I am no dancer myself."

"Ah, well than, the perfect pair we shall make. Two poor dancers should make a sort of decent one, yeah."

With a chuckle Haldir shook his head disbelievingly, "Can't say I trust in your logical on this one, my lady. We would both be made to look like a fool, go but I will not…"

"Of course, my apologies you have a reputation to uphold, the cold, heartless, brute of a Marchwarden, who cares little and does not love," Anariel pursed her lips as she spoke looking him in the eye.

"I…" Haldir was about to remind her just how cold and brutish he was with her when the cracking of twig reached his ears, his eyes scanned the entire scene all elves seemed to be as they were.

"Yes…"

"Shh," Haldir was quick to hush the princess, grasping his bow firmly in hand as others to stood grasping their own bows and swords. "I knew I should have had you change," he cursed himself, he allowed her to train with him that night in her simple attire leaving the armour within her tent seeing they weren't planning to train long. "Stay beside me, and move quickly your going to your tent."

"But, I…"

"Listen to Haldir now."

Anariel turned to face her father striding out from his own shelter sword drawn and at the ready, Thranduil commanded the princess's guards to stay by her side. "Get her to safety, do not let her out of your sights."

"My lady, this way," Haldir guided her away and out of the oncoming fight. Anariel growled as the guards took their places prepared to protect their princess.

"I can't just sit in here and…"

"You can and you will, you are not ready to fight," Haldir stated firmly turning his back on her he left her behind headed out to fight the pack of orcs that threatened their camp.

Anariel watched through the a slit in the tent, watched as they fought to protect the people, her people, those she trained to help protect. She watched helplessly as elves were struck down, slaughtered for an orcs entertainment. Eyes widened as they landed upon Anarion forced away from her shelter to lead an orc away from her, he was encircled fighting she rushed to the entrance calling out for him. Remembering their short time in Bree, what he had done for her there, what she had done for him he had to make it back for his daughter.

Orelion caught the princess in his arms as she rushed towards the battle, "My Lady, you must stay here where it is safe."

"No…"

The blade of an orc slashed across his front before piercing him through the stomach, throwing him to the ground, an ear splitting scream escape her lips grasping her blade from beside the entrance she knocked Orelion in the side catching him off guard. "Princess, no!" Orelion cried gathering himself back up rushing behind her, to keep her safe.

Anariel stabbed her blade through the back of an orc the other around falling by means of arrows shot by her guards that followed after fighting to keep her safe by any means necessary. Casting her blade to the side the princess fell to her knees beside Anarion, "No, you mustn't. You have to make it back."

"My lady, you must return to safety," Anarion coughed out painfully his breath short, and ragged as he spoke.

"No, not without you. You have to return, you cannot miss your daughter's begetting day," Grasping him beneath the arms she helped crawl his way to her own shelter.

"Leave me, my lady, protect yourself."

"No, I swore to take up my place in this kingdom as princess, to train and fight to protect this realm and its people. I will not just leave you here, you will make it back to your daughter, I promised, and still promise."

"Princess!"

Anariel gasped out as the arrow of an orc struck her in the shoulder digging through her flesh, she lost her grip upon Anarion her eyes began to water, a shaking hand felt at the wound around the shaft of the arrow left hanging out of her body. Glancing to Orelion as he came to her aid, shrugging him off she shook her head firmly. "No, help Anarion inside first."

"My lady…"

"That was an order!"

Thranduil pulled his sword out the body of the orc, head whipping behind him at the sound of his daughters voice gasping out in pain. His heart stopped as he looked on seeing her upon the ground arrow within her. Rushing to her side he picked her up within his arms carrying her to his own tents the fight dying around them.

"What were you thinking," Thranduil scolded in worry as he laid her down, her face twisting in pain. "You should not have been out there, you are not ready."

"Anarion," she gasped trying to sit up to seek him out within her own tents.

"Anariel!" Legolas cried out as he came rushing through the tent, he to had caught wind of her injury Haldir was not far behind. "Are you alright?" Legolas demanded as knelt by her side.

"Why were you out there? I told you to stay where you were, that you were not ready." Haldir breathed as he took in the arrow protruding from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know but I had to help Anarion," she continued to insist despite the pain in that made her vision swarm with tears, and the bile rise in her throat. "He… he had to get home to get to his daughter's begetting, I promised we leave so he could be there. I… had to."

"And I have a daughter, I would like to journey home with alive!"

"I'm sorry, Ada."

Thranduil could do nothing by sigh, nodding his head, "Elrond, could you?" Thranduil's words trailed off as he took a seat next to her lifting her up so her back would rest upon his chest supporting upright so Lord Elrond could take a closer look, he awaited outside the flap of the tent.

"Bind the wound up to the best of your abilities out here and then we must move on, we cannot linger here longer than needed. Haldir, go give the order. Help those who need it and get everyone ready to move out."

"Yes, my lord," Haldir left with a bow of his head, eyes glancing back at the princess.

"Can't we just pull the arrow out so…"

"No!" It was an unanimous decision all around.

Elrond bent low examining the placement of the arrow looking at where it had entered her body. "Most orc arrows, are made by metal not good metals mind you, but metal none the less, however, they are mainly tied onto the shaft using tendons, or sinew if we just pull it out the the head of the arrow will give away. Tendons and sinew only hold well when dry once wet, as they are now by means of your own blood they'll loosen and release the arrow head." Elrond worked carefully feeling the wound. "This, I will not lie, is going to hurt." Elrond cautioned grabbing a hold of the shaft he tried to spin ever so carefully between his fingers.

Anariel choked back the bile that rose, her vision blurred as the pain increased.

"I feared so," Elrond mused, reaching for a small dagger he had not drawn in the fight. Elrond worked through digging his dagger through the princess's flesh guiding his finger along the shaft of the arrow till he found the arrow head in order to properly extract it from her shoulder. Elrond worked diligently focusing on his work he tried to ease her pain as quickly as possible. Elrond made quick work wrapping her shoulder, anchoring the bandage around her upper chest.

"Riding is out of the question you will ride with Legolas."

Anariel made no answer, nothing as she stood steading herself from the spinning, she rushed from the tent uncaring of her current state, the king chased after her furiously her tunic in hand. Though her bandages covered her, it was far from appropriate attire for a princess to be seen in. "Anarion," she called out for him, listening desperately for an answer. Nothing. Nothing was the sound she could hear in return to her calls, the sounds of the others readying themselves to leave, idle leaves blowing in the wind, but he did not answer. Her eye caught Orelion standing among a smaller group of elves from Mirkwood, she strode their way as quickly as her light headiness would allow.

Elves of Rivendell gave this supposed princess their fair share of unsure looks in this unleveled state.

"Where is he?"

"My lady," Orelion began his eyes glancing to the ground unable to look his princess in the eye.

"Where is Anarion?"

"We've gathered his belongings, what he would want returned to his wife and child but…"

"No! No, don't you dare tell me such things. He has to be okay, he has to be here. I promised him, promised we would get back for her begetting day, I…" Anariel crashed to the ground in tears, a sobbing hysterical mess.

Whispers spread like wildfire around the clearing, all looked at this princess before them this princess so many thought so little of. It was clear her heart broke, if only a little, for this elf. She risked her life for him, so he could return to his own family and she failed him.

"Come, we must move on. We must make it back to the halls before night falls upon us in the woods." Thranduil spoke gently helping her stand he guided her to Legolas' horse. Helping her adorn her tunic he lifted her to sit side saddle in front of Legolas her good shoulder leaning into him, grimacing slightly still as they took off into a brisk trot.

"I failed him," she spoke against her brothers chest after sometime of silence.

"You have failed no one, you did everything you could," Legolas insisted, hoping to lift her spirits.

"No, I should have been faster, stronger. I should have been able to get him home."

"Rest, Anariel, your body needs, your mind needs it. Try to be at peace," Legolas raised a hand stroking her hair gently laying her head down upon his shoulder. "Hoda, thel tithen." (Rest, little sister)

Legolas stole a glance at her as they rode past the borders of their lands, glad to see she still rested she needed all the rest she could get. He would not stir her from this restful state yet, he'd wait till the crossed the stone bridge through their great doors if he could help it.

* * *

 **Author's Note,** Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this new updated. It's been a while I know… but I have been busy. Will do what I can to keep up with writing as much as I can. Please, let me know what you think!  
Much love, Ivy


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **January 5,T.A 2940**  
 **Dusk**

* * *

Legolas breathed in deeply as they passed through the tall stone gates that kept their realm sealed, he was thankful to be back despite his unquenchable love for adventure. Glancing down to his sister a smile crept onto his lips glad to see that she was still in a restful, and peaceful state in front of him. "Haldir," he called out to his friend who rode his horse in close by to his own.

Haldir glanced over as he heard his friend calling out to him, dismounting he paused to let the king and Lord Elrond pass before making his way to the prince.

"Help me get her down, careful of her shoulder. I fear an infection is settling in she will need to get the healing ward quickly," Legolas informed lifting Anariel gently passing her to Haldir, who cradled who carefully in his arm eyeing her bandaged shoulder and upper body.

"I'm fine, I can walk," Anariel insisted pushing away from Haldir who now carried her, her hand firm against his chest she pushed uselessly unable to beat his own strength grimacing in pain she twisted her body the wrong way hoping to free herself from his arms.

Legolas looked to his father briefly, "Take her to the healing ward, I must have a word with my father we will be there shortly, to check on how she fairs."

Haldir bowed his head, ignoring the princess's words and futile struggles he carried her down the hall, he steps precise and quick as he walked the long corridors.

"You know it is my shoulder, my legs are fine," Anariel insisted wriggling causing a shooting pain through her shoulder once more.

"Hmm, better not chance it," Haldir smirked as he noticed the flash of pain that crossed over her face, looking down at her with a wink he pulled her a little closer to his chest.

Anariel sent him a glare shaking her head at the Marchwarden, a hidden smile still tugged at her lips like it did to his own as they entered the healing ward, Haldir laid her upon the bed standing tall by the head. He was about to call out to a healer to help her, looking down at the pain that seemed clear in her eyes.

"You!" The shrill sound of an elleth's voice rang out through the empty healing ward, "You get her out of here, I will not heal her."

Anariel silently sucked in a breathed stunned speechless as the brunette strode across the healing coming to stop at the end of the princess's bed, she looked the elleth dead in the eye, breathing deeply trying to keep still as to not jostle her shoulder more than needed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Haldir demanded on Anariel's behalf, an eye still on her as she cupped her shoulder gently, "She is your princess and right now it is your duty to heal her wounds, you serve her."

"She is no princess of mine, I will do no such thing," she spat her brows knitted in a fury, lips pursed into a tight, thin, line. "I watched the horses ride in, I felt it in my heart, in my fae. I prayed with every ounce of my being that I was wrong, but I know now that I was not, he did not return with you. He is dead and it is all your fault!"

Tears welled into Anariel's eyes as she looked to this elleth at the end of her bed, this elleth who eyed her with such hatred, who clearly wished her ill and yet, they have never met. She knew not who this was.

"Your princess was injured risking her life to save his," Haldir sneered his own eyes narrowing towards the elleth who stood against their princess, stepping forwards in a warning ensuring to put himself in the middle of the two ellith.

"A lot of good that did, he never would have had to leave in the first place if not for her." She bit out, clenching her teething she sneered towards Anariel, "If you didn't go running off to your pathetic town of mortals he would still be alive! It is all because of you, you will never be my princess, your as pathetic and worthless as those mortals."

Haldir took another step forwards drawing his sword, "Speak to Anariel like that again and I will not be held responsible for what happens next," Haldir snapped with furrowed brows, the elleth turned on her heels leaving the healing ward, leaving the princess and the marchwarden alone.

"Anariel, ignore her. She's…" Haldir began re-sheathing his sword he turned looking down at her, eyes filling with tears.

"No," she bit her lip, shaking her head knowing that this elleth was right, this was all her fault. "She's right, all of this is my fault. All of those elves are dead because of me. Because I ran away, no one would have even needed to leave if not for me. They are dead for my actions, dead because I wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough, wasn't…" Anariel's words were cut off by a choking sob that left her breathless.

Haldir sat on the edge of the cot his arm awkwardly coming around her shoulders, "You cannot save everyone, no matter how skilled a fighter you are, trust me. Don't spend a lifetime learning just that, it will cause you much heart break."

Anariel dropped her head against his shoulder, "But, it is true."

Haldir shook his head, hooking a finger beneath her chin looking her in eye, "It isn't true. Don't you dare let anyone tell you it is, especially yourself. Let others think what they want about you, but never allow their thoughts to cloud your judgment on how brave, and strong of an elleth you truly are." Haldir leaned forward cocking his head to side, glancing to her full pink lips before locking his eyes with her own once more, his other hand coming up to cup her as his thumb brushed a stray tear away as she leaned forwards into him.

"Where are all the healers," the voice of Thranduil broke through the ward as he entered, Legolas and Elrond close behind.

Haldir cleared his throat inches from her lips he pushed Anariel away from him,releasing his hands from her completely, causing her to gasp out in pain from his sudden rough movements as he stood from the cot, scratching at the back of his neck he left the healing ward shaking his own head soundlessly never looking back.

"Haldir," Anariel called to him, though he had already gone. Wrinkling her face confused unsure what the sudden shift in mood was for. "Left refused to heal me, and who could blame her," Anariel choked back a breath looking up to her father, "She is right, this was all my fault, all of them would have been alive if not for me. If I could have just listened, respected your word then…"

Thranduil smiled, though it was a small sad smile, "No, muinlell, this is not all your fault. I should have listened to you, I feared for your safety and wanted to keep you safe perhaps we both have a part to blame for in this matter. Needless whats done is done, we cannot fix what has happened we can only learn from it and move forward. Take the losses for what they are and remember those who had to leave us."

Anariel could only nod in the silence of the halls, silence that was soon broken by the returning of a dozen guards. Pulling her lips into a thin line knowing why they were here, they were back in their realm and that meant her freedom ceased.

"Elrond, are you okay to heal her?" Thranduil spoke, though it was not truly a question as Elrond had already began his work.

"Yes, of course. It must be done quickly as an infection as begun to set, I like to see it taken care off before it gets any worse."

"I thank you. Legolas, you said earlier you needed to speak with me, how urgent?"

Legolas shifted from foot to foot, stealing a glance towards his sister, "Not dire, but it certainly must be before the ball for Anariel."

Thranduil turned to look back at his daughter, "When Lord Elrond is done, you are to return to your chambers and change for dinner. Stay with your guards, Anariel. Legolas, come we speak now."

Thranduil listened carefully and openly, he knew this day would come if Anariel was ever to return to him but it was not a matter of Legolas' decision it was a matter of how they or rather he, was going to break it to Anariel. "Legolas, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. You know that it's not what I've ever wanted. It is not where my heart is, I love these people and our realm but me as king, that is just not who I am. I do not care to lead."

"You are the warrior, the protector, it always has been true about you. I will speak to Anariel she must have some warning before the ball…ceremony, as she is introduced to all her kingdom we must to pass the title of whom is crowned heir to the throne."

"Thank you for your understanding, father."

Thranduil ceased all movements, turning to look his son in the eyes he bowed his head bringing his right hand to fall upon his chest above where his heart before extending his hand to him, Legolas followed suit a few tears lingered unfallen.

Thranduil knew it was almost time to leave to dinner no matter how much there was left to do within his study, there was still so much to go over. So many details to finalize. He had to speak with Anariel, she would be the crowned princess which meant a whole new line of training and duties.

"My lord Thranduil, all guests for this evening are in the dining hall as are Prince Legolas and Princess Anariel."

Thranduil looked from his work nodding his head, "Take this to Turwathiel she, if I am lucky shall accept the role of the princess's lead hand maiden and etiquette instructor."

"My lord," Relien, the kings closest advisor began narrowing his eyes in confusion. "But, Lady Eruanna and..."

"They have both stepped down. I fear my daughter has gained her fair share of people whom hold her quite accountable for everything that had occurred. I would not use the word enemy, but I have already heard whispers of those who wish her ill, blaming her for their lost loved ones," Thranduil feared that that sneer might yet increase when they learn it is she who will one day rule these lands.

"I see, my lord."

Thranduil waved him away, taking a split second to allow him a moments breath before he had no other option left but to head for the dining hall.

Thranduil entered bowing his head for all to start their meals, looking to his son and daughter as he sat down. "I need to speak with the pair of you after," he insisted sipping his wine.

Legolas bowed his head in acknowledgment he knew why his father wished to speak with them, or at least one of the reasons.

"I don't mean to argue, my lord, but can it not wait," Anariel tried to speak with kindness and respect to her father as the king with so many around.

"It cannot, there is much to do. You have many details to finalize for your ceremony in a days time, and we have much to discuss. A lot has changed and we need to revise your lessons," Thranduil insisted setting his now empty wine glass upon the table before beginning his meal.

"Ceremony? I thought you said this was just was coming of age ball, what ceremony do you speak of? And why must the lessons change, Ada?" Anariel persisted to no avail.

Thranduil realized his slip of the tongue he had not planned on telling her here, "Trust me, my dear, now is not the best of times we will speak afterwards."

Anariel breathed deeply nodding her head in agreement reaching for her own wine ignoring the idle chatter of those around her, noticed how some looked to her with glares and the whispers that followed, what could any of them have to say that was so important. Turning back to her father she mumbled hiding her face from the others, "We speak and then I am free to return to my chambers and be rid of them."

"Yes, but you cannot hide. You must stand behind all of your decisions no matter what happens and no matter how many or who thinks what about it." Thranduil warned, she would have to show them all now more then ever that she could rule, that she was the princess they all hoped her to be. He had faith in her, he believed with all his heart that she could do it, what he wasn't sure she could do, was keep her tongue in check and her anger at bay, for even he struggled with such but he had long earned his kingdoms loyalty. And she had just broke much of what little she had come to earn.

* * *

Looking through the mass of armoured bodies that surrounded her, she sighed inwardly trying to rid her view of them all but knew that it was hopeless this was the view that she must come and accept now. Constantly surrounded, completely encircled everywhere she went. As her guards reached the king's chambers one by one they stepped off to the side while still keeping her protected on the sides and back the kings guards outside his chambers pushed open the door allowing the princess to enter. Bowing her head in thanks she slipped inside glad to be rid of everyone of her personal guards.

Looking between Thranduil and Legolas she couldn't help but wonder what this was all about, the nervousness that they both held within their eyes was as clear as day.

"Anariel, come sit. We have much to speak about." Thranduil waved his hand gently towards the chaise, Legolas and he followed sitting with her.

"What is this about? Have I done something…"

"You have done nothing, Legolas has been known through this realm all his life as the Crowned Prince, expected to one day to rule over this kingdom," the king began slowly, cautiously, "However, with your return Legolas has such decided, as he has always felt he was never meant to rule or lead."

Legolas shifted in his spot, glancing to his sister knowing she already had so much of her own going on part of him felt guilty to throw this on her to, but it was now or never.

"He has stepped down as crowned prince, you must tomorrow night accept the title, and role of the crowned princess of this realm. In such, lessons must change there is much more you will learn, new duties for you to take up. And in terms of the ball you, as the new crowned princess will dance with every eligible suitor that is in attendance," Thranduil spoke firmly and seriously, though he was worried about his daughter reaction.

Anariel sat stunned her mind was spinning as she glanced between her father and brother. Part of her wanted to jump up and yell, scream incoherently and yet,she found that she didn't all the same. "They hate me though," she spoke up after a moment.

Thranduil looked to his daughter sadly, "I will not hide such from you, yes, it is true that many hold a grudge towards you for your recent actions, however, you must stand tall and continue to prove to them that you are their princess, and will be their queen don't ever forget it and don't ever let them forget it."

Anariel nibbled at the side of her lip, looking to the ground. "An entire realm?"

"I am sorry," Legolas reached to his sister taking her hand in his, "I know this is a lot for you, among everything else that you are already dealing with. But, this isn't me I will never be a that person, you though, you already are even if you don't see it yet."

"I suppose there is nothing else to really say," Anariel stood from the chaise, smiling to Legolas as she dropped his hand. "So, what does that mean then in terms of lessons and duties?"

"It means you will be learning of everything that I do now, every detail to the guard, you will stand with me when we hear the pleas of our people answer and assist them. Help make decisions when it is necessary."

Anariel paced back and forth along the length of the window as she listened to her fathers words, a knock sound from the door before creaking open. "My Lord Thranduil, Chief Marchwarden Feren, request a word. May he enter?"

Anariel turned around her mind suddenly whirling back to the letter he left her, and everything that had happened before tears welled threatening to spill over suddenly. She hadn't even heard the king's reply, she could only watch in near horror, hands shaking as she he step over the threshold it suddenly felt awkward after everything they have been through, and everything that he had told her within the letter she wasn't sure what to say or if she should say anything at all.

"My lords, my lady," Feren bowed as he entered, he looked her over tried to hide the pain on his face as she turned away from to look out the window, ignoring him completely. "I have come to request leave of training Princess Anariel, my guards and patrol will leave in the morning for duty and I will be there with them, if you will excuse me, my lord?"

Thranduil nodded, this was after Feren's duty to protect their lands he would not keep him from it, it was true at times he sent his patrols out without himself, but Thranduil could see the sense in his Marchwarden request. "Indeed, you may have leave for as long as it is needed."

"Thank you, my lord," Feren bowed deeply, ready to leave to prepare his troops for their travels pausing he looked to his princess her back still turned he sighed inwardly his own heart ached from the mere sight of her, but it seemed clear now by the way she ignored him he was nothing more to her then her Chief Marchwarden. "My Lords, Mm lady, excuse me." Feren bowed turning sharply leaving the room.

Anariel let out a breath, tears flowing down her cheeks as she turned back around to face her father and brother.

"Oh,Anariel," Legolas stood pulling his sister into his arms, "Hoda."

Thranduil to stood to comfort his daughter it was clear that there was such a weight upon her shoulders, and both he and his son had only gone and added more.

Anariel took a deep breath, squaring back her shoulder with a light shake of her head. "I am fine, I have to be, for me, for this," she paused taking a step away from Legolas stepping towards the door preparing to leave, "for my kingdom I have to be. I will see you in the morning, Ada." With bow she left, gone without another a sound, not a flicker of her silver gown left in sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thank you to everyone for everything! It has been awhile but here is a new update, hope that you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Much love,

Ivy

 **Thank you,**

AndurilofTolkien - Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy!

Clumsy Reader

hey . itsJace

CVDubs13

HoodedDragonX

QueenofMyfandoms - Thank you very much, I hope you continue to enjoy!

tazgirl6969

MatinaGk

Nevergonnafitin


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Legolas stormed through the halls he had just come from seeing his sister, he saw the heartbreak within her eyes, could sense it within her fae. 'Do not leave, you may come to regret this and it will be too late,' Legolas warned as he came up beside Feren preparing himself in the armoury.

'I won't,' Feren answered sliding his sword into its sheath, he never turned to look to Legolas.

'Then what are you going to do, run? Are you really going to leave, give up everything the two of you have together,' Legolas hollered he had to try on his sister's behalf he knew she still harboured feelings for him.

'You speak as if I do not love her,' Feren snapped as he spun around shaking his head.

Legolas sighed he tried to let his own anger fade that blocked out his ability to sense how his friend was truly feeling. "Then why? Why do you leave? Why do you push her away now?"

'Do not act like she is innocent in this!' Feren yelled his own heartbreak coming out in anger. 'She is the one pushing me away, and I would wait forever for her, don't ever doubt that. What I will not do is stand around and wait for some elleth who fawns over another.'

Legolas shook his head, he knew perfectly well that his sister wasn't completely innocent it was true. 'You have not been overly kind either, you cannot seem to make up your own mind. You spit hatefully things to her, about her in anger and blame no one else but her like she is the only one doing wrong between the two of you.'

'Forget it, she and him can have each other. I am leaving.'

Legolas watched as he rode out shaking his head, sighing he left to meet Haldir on the field to train.

* * *

Legolas ran a hand over his face before lining up his shot, 'I am worried for her is all, ' he breathed releasing the arrow following it through till it struck its target. He and Haldir spent the morning training, as Legolas explained the events of the evening past.

'Didn't you just say she took it rather well,' Haldir quirked a brow at his friend confused.

'Yes, but that is what worries me, Anariel has a temper on her to rival my father and there was nothing. Then her breakdown when Feren arrived and once more nothing, she just strode from the room soundlessly.'

Haldir watched as he continued to shoot, and while he refused to say nothing aloud he too silently worried for her, the sudden urge to go her came over him. To ensure she was truly alright, to speak with her as they had spoken the other night in her tent, he'd pull her back into his arms and... 'No!'

'No?' Legolas repeated confused, wondering what he'd been hollering about, 'What do you speak of?'

'Nothing,' Haldir snapped suddenly short tempered, shaking his head. He had no intention for such thoughts or feelings. 'I have to go.' Haldir strutted away feeling Legolas' eyes on him still. Damn her. She infuriated him. Why? How? He refused to believed he had allowed her under his skin so, allowed her past so many walls, walls he spent thousands of years building. No. He would prove it to himself, she was still nothing to him like the rest of them. She was still just a game another elleth to be won. Just some elleth he trained, nothing more.

Anariel rolled in her bed trying to forget the day, preparations for her ceremony all day, every ounce of her body was dreading it. When a knock sounded announcing that the handmaidens had arrived she could only groan deeper.

The curtains were tore open allowing the brilliant sun to come cascading through her chambers and all Anariel could do was bury her head deeper into her pillow when the warmth of ones skin caressed her cheek, turning her her face away from the bed.

Her eyes shot open as her hand came flying from the side made into a fist ready to strike, though it was caught easily by the intruder. Before any sound could escape her lips they were captured by another, her eyes scanned the those in front of hers sighing into his kiss her body relaxed in his hands. Biting upon her bottom lip Haldir pulled away smirking down at the disheveled princess.

'Morning, love,' he winked, dodging the pillow that was flying his way.

'That was not funny!' Anariel snapped, though a smile tugged unwillingly at the corner of her lips.

Haldir grabbed the pillow now laying upon the floor tossing it back at her. 'Get up and get your armour on, we're going to go train for awhile, or perhaps,' Haldir began in low husky voice stalking closer, 'you would wish to stay here.' He whispered into her ear leaning over her body still lying in bed.

'Your just pushing it today, aren't you?' She spoke pulling herself from the bed, around his body moving away from him.

Haldir recoiled as she moved away, without so much of a glance towards him. His eyes followed her smirking as she stepped around the dressing screen in nothing but her leggings and boots her torso still heavily bandaged.

'How am I supposed to train like this,' Anariel sighed waving a hand to her shoulder.

Haldir wrapped his hands against her hips, 'we will work more on endurance, i would love to see just how much you can endure.' Haldir breathed out nipping at her ear.

Anariel growled elbowing him in the chest with her good arm, 'Honestly!' Anariel snapped stepping away from him, Haldir leaned back watching, smirking.

'I do not need this today! Half this kingdom hates me. I have a ceremony to finalize, lessons and duties to learn and fulfill. And damn it I just agreed to accept being the crowned princess of an entire kingdom. Among others, the last thing I need is you acting like... like some elfling. Honestly, Haldir, what has gotten into you today?'

Haldir looked stunned as she yelled at him for his flirting ways, they worked on her before, his eyes glanced away unable to look at her. 'I...'  
Haldir chanced a glance at her, an aching resonating in his chest as he waited for her response.

'I am sorry, I should not have snapped so, I am nervous, stressed, I do not even know what it is I need to be doing. I am fearful of what to expect at the ceremony before everything, at least compared to this would have been casual, now everything is riding on me and this one night.' Anariel admitted running a hand through her hair, 'Look I know I mentioned it jokingly in the woods as we travelled back but, just hear me ou-'

'Yes.' Haldir answered before she could finish his fluttered as she broke out into a smile a look of relief coming over her face. He watched her as she hurried across the room wrapping him in a hug the best she could, leaning on her tippy toes she kissed him gingerly on the cheek. Haldir smiled cupping her face he glanced at her lips before looking before looking into her eyes, leaning forwards he kissed her with such a gentleness Anariel could've sworn it was nothing more then the warm breeze blowing through the chambers from the open windows. Haldir brought his other hand to her neck, gazing into her eyes kissing her one last time before resting his forehead upon hers.

She sighed breathlessly pulling away their lips hovering only centimeters apart, the undeniable urge to lean forwards and press them against his coursed through her body, made her fingers curl against his tunic holding him close. 'Mhm.'

'My lady,' a bitter, hoarse voice interrupted the pair, Anariel glanced up into the eyes of Feren, 'My apologies, I had knocked I merely assumed you were still resting... I was...' Feren held back the tears that began to well up in his eyes as he watched his precious Guren vell in the arms of another.

Anariel' s heart stopped at the sight of him pushing Haldir away she stood silently between the two ellyn.

'I will leave you, forgive me for my intrusion.'

'No!' She cried out a hand reaching out for him, 'I...' Her eyes flickered back and forth between Haldir and Feren, the bile rising in her throat, hands shaking, 'I'm sorry...I…excuse me.' Anariel rushed away slamming the door to her bathing chambers behind her, ensuring the door was locked her body crumbled to the floor a hand upon her stomach the other covering her silencing the sobs that fought to escape.

Despite her efforts the sound of her tears rose through the doors loudly and clearly to the two ellyn who stood within her chambers.

'Don't look at me like that,' Haldir threatened seeing Feren's glaring eyes, 'I have done nothing to her, can you say the same.'

'I have done nothing but love her and try to protect her.'

'Protect her, or keep your secrets safe.'

Feren growled though he said nothing.

'Exactly, you can't say you love her at all you only love yourself.' Haldir began to storm out planning on leaving Feren behind.

'And what about you? You are no better, you love no one but yourself. Your as heartless, cruel, and as cold as they come.'

Haldir's fist tightened, growling beneath his breath he snapped lashing out he grasped Feren by the neck pinning him against the wall. 'You say that, and you run away to your fields as I stay here with her. She will chose one of us and it will not be you should I have anything to do about it.'

'You...' Feren stumbled in disbelief, 'You lie!'

The door pushed open forcing the two ellyn to stop, Haldir released Feren's neck stepping away from him.

'What is the meaning of this?' Thranduil demanded as he entered his daughters chambers, her handmaidens in tow.

'Apologies, my Lord, I was...' Haldir allowed his words to trail off knowing full well by the look upon the kings face that he knew exactly what was going on.

'Both of you out, now,' the king commanded, concealing his anger storming to the bathroom he rushed to his daughters side, kneeling by her side he reached out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Do not cry, muinnin, those ellyn are not worth your tears.'

Anariel glanced upwards between the strands of blonde blocking her view, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek she allowed her father to help her up. With a half smile she nodded knowing in her heart he was right, why did she continue to allow them to distract her from what really matters. 'After everything that has happened I still want him, and yet, at the same time I want nothing more than to be over him. And neither are happening.' Anariel dropped her head gently upon her father's shoulder, sighing as she felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders.

He gave her a small smile, 'I cannot say I understand. When you speak of "him," I must admit I do not know if you speak of Feren or Haldir.'

Her voice muted and mumbled as she spoke with her face turned into his shoulder. 'Neither am I, Ada.'

* * *

 _Author's Note_ ; Hey! I must apologize for thee huge gap from this chapter from the last, the reason being well... life. Needless, I am back! A new chapter here, and plans and notes for Chapter 34 are already on the go! Also a new work has been posted, Meet me on the Battlefield, which is a Witcher Fanfiction.

Thank you everyone for all the kinds words, encouragements and everything. And Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story along the way.

Lots of love,

Ivy.


End file.
